Be careful what you wish for
by Nefretari
Summary: We all have wishes some are small and some are big, but what happens when we get more than we bargained for? Well, that's what happened to Sandra Jones when one night during a meteor shower, she wished for something exciting to happen that would change her life forever. I'm pretty sure she hadn't had in mind a certain Autobot weapon specialist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys I'm officially back and it feels good. The updates on this story will be slow mostly because I do not have much free time as before, but I'll try at least once a week to update so please bear with me. This story will take place two years after the DOTM. Now I don't about you, but I was really excited about upcoming Transformers Age of extinction that is until I heard the rumor that Ratchet is next to join Jazz and Ironhide at the Well of All Sparks. Damn you Bay, damn you. I will still watch the movie, but the magic is gone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Till next time.**

* * *

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?", my best friend Monica said, watching the stars.

"Yeah, I've never seen so many stars," I replied, as I poured myself another glass of red wine. It was a warm August evening, and my two best friends and I decided to sit in my backyard and watch the stars.

"See, I told you that it would be a good idea to sit outside and stargaze," she said, nudging me with her elbow.

"Yeah," I quietly replied.

"Alright start talking," my other friend Amy said, not even bothering to turn her head and look at me.

"Huh?" I said confused, turning my head to look at her.

"You've been acting very strange the past few weeks," Monica said, as she put down her glass.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked.

"Yes," I replied, as I lowered my head and looked at the glass.

"You're a terrible liar Sandra. Now start talking," the two of them said at the same time.

It's amazing how they know me so well, but then again that's the point. I've known Monica for a long time. The two of us grew up together and even though I'm older than her one year we are close like sisters. I have to admit I have never met a person like her before. She is just so carefree, maybe a little too much. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly and there is nothing in the world that I would not do for her and Amy.

I sighed as I put my wine glass down.

"Well….?" Amy said, looking at me.

"I don't know. I just have the feeling that my life has fallen into a rut," I said, looking at her, "I mean I'm 30 years old, and I'm doing the same job for five years. Every day is the same. I get up in the morning, I brush my teeth, take a shower, have breakfast, get ready for work, go to work, I come back from work, then I take a shower again, have dinner, watch TV, brush my teeth and finally go to bed. The next day is exactly the same procedure. "

"Well, it's called life. Whether you like it or not," she said.

Ah yes, good old Amy. If you are ever in need for reality check, she is the girl for you. There is no one, and I really mean no one who can bring you back down to earth like she can. She was, and is the voice of reason in the group. I met her through my former best friend, and at first she couldn't stand me. And, believe me she did not hide it, but in time we got closer and now we are best friends even though we are completely different. But hey opposites attract. Right?

"I know, but I just want more, " I said. "I want more from life. I do not want to wake up fifty years from now, and realize that my life passed me by and that I have not even lived."

"So, what are you going to do, quit your job?"

"No, I don't know, " I said. "I just wish for something exciting to happen. You know that one little thing that changes your life forever." I looked at Amy, and she had that look on her face as if I was explaining quantum physics to her. "Never mind, " I said, returning my view on the night sky.

"Well, if it's any consolation; you can always make a wish," Monica said, looking at Amy and me. "

What are you talking about?" I asked, her confused.

"There's a meteor shower tonight."

"So?"

"You can do wish for something exciting to happen."

"You are kidding, right?" "

"No, come on. It will be fun."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh come on, we always made wishes on meteor shower when we were kids." "

"And, the keywords are when we were kids."

"Party pooper," she muttered to herself. "

Fine," I said, throwing my arms up in the air. "I will make a stupid wish."

"You two are insane," Amy said, as she burst into laughter.

"You do realize that you're part of this group, ergo you too are insane" I said, starting to laugh.

"Quiet you two; the meteor shower started; look, there's one" Monica said, pointing to a shooting star. "Quick make a wish."

"Yeah, Sandra make a wish" Amy said, still laughing.

"Hush you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I wish, I wish for something exciting to happen that would change my life forever.


	2. Fired

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep..._

I woke up to the familiar sound of my alarm beeping. I quickly rolled over, and slap the top with my hand; hitting the snooze button.

God, how I hate Mondays I thought, as I pushed the sheets of me and slowly drag myself out of bed and towards the bathroom to take a shower. After a refreshing shower I went to the closet looking for something to wear; I pull out a black skirt and a white blouse, as I buttoned up my blouse, my eyes slid to the clock that lay on my nightstand.

8:30 am.

Shit, I'm late for work. Again. Stumbling, I grabbed my high heels and keys and headed for the door. Once on the street I ran to the taxicab stand, and entered into the first available taxi that I was able to find.

"Where to toots?" the taxi driver asked me.

Toots, seriously? I thought.

"Corner of 22nd street," I said.

"Sure thing, " the driver said, starting the car up. After 15 minutes of agonizing driving; the taxi driver told me that we arrived. Finally.

I scrambled out of the cab; throwing money at him.

"Keep the change," I shouted, as I run inside. I rushed beside the receptionist ignoring his disappointing sigh.

"Sandra…..." the receptionist started.

"Not now Kev," I quickly said, continuing to run. As I ran over to the elevator, I saw that the door began to close. "Hold the elevator, please!" I shouted, hoping that someone in the elevator would hear me. A hand shot out from inside the elevator and the door opened up again. Yes, I'm safe.

I stepped in and gasped. "Thank you," I barely said, struggling to catch my breath.

"You are welcome," a rough male voice said.

Or not;I slowly turned my head to look at the person who said that. Oh no. It was my boss Mr. Randall, a fat little man in his late fifties with gray hair and small black eyes. Always drunk and always on the hunt for young women who will give him something, something. Basically the man is a pig with no respect for women and taught them nothing more than breeding machines and lower creatures.

"Sandra you are late…. again, " he said, stretching out the last word.

"I know, and I'm so sorry and I promise it….."

"Won't happen again, " he finished, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Randall, I'm really, really…."

"Did you bring your drawings for the meeting at two o'clock?" he suddenly asked.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the right in disbelief. Drawings….. How could I forget them? They were on my table.

"Well?!"

"N-no sir, I forgot it at home" I muttered.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"No, sir, I forgot it at home" I repeated, this time a little bit louder.

"You forgot?!" he sounded out through clenched teeth, throwing his arms up in the air. "Do you know how many interior designers would kill to be in your place?" he asked, as his face took on the color red from anger.

"Yes sir, I know."

"Then, how could you forget?"

Well, if you weren't such a slave driver and weren't forcing me to do a million things at once, maybe I would have remembered to take the damn drawings. Of course, I didn't tell him that.

"Well?!" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know, sir, I guess it must have slipped from my mind, " I said. "But, I can return home and bring them."

"You do that, " he said, as the elevator doors opened. "And one more thing, " he said, turning to me, "When you get home, stay there because you're fired."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Mr. Randall please I'm sure we can…" I started, but he cut me off.

"You have five minutes to clear out your office, before I call security."

"But, but."

"And that's final, " he said, walking away.

00000

As I walk down the street with a box full of my belongings, I'm thinking to myself: What the hell just happened? At that moment, memories from last night appeared in my head. My conversation with Monica and Amy; me making a wish. Could it be that me being fired has to do something with making a wish last night? No, it can't. But then again?

Suddenly and without warning a powerful explosion winched me from my thoughts and threw me on the ground. I looked around frantically and saw pieces of glass, metal and paper flying everywhere. My ears were deaf and ringing at the same time from the strength of the explosion, and my entire body felt numb. People started to flee the streets looking for a place to hide as large clouds of dust and smoke spread across the streets. As I watched people fleeing; my gaze stopped at the young man standing across the street waving and shouting something, trying to attract my attention.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted back. "MY EARS ARE RINGING!" I was trying to explain, but he did not hear me. Instead the man turned and started pointing at the black GMC Topkick speeding right toward me.

My God, he's going to run over me, I thought as I stumbled to get up on my feet. Somehow I managed to get up, but when I tried to run, I fell down and a sharp pain went up my leg. I looked at my leg and realized that I twisted my ankle.

So this is it; this is how I die I thought. "Please God, let it be quick" I whispered, closing my eyes and preparing for the impact. But the impact never came, instead I heard a strange sound that I've never heard before. It sounded like metal bending under some kind of pressure. But what kind of pressure? I opened my eyes, and saw two giant metal….. FEET in front of me. What the….?

I looked up, and saw a big black robot looking around, like he lost something or someone out of his sight. I guess he felt me staring at him because he looked down at me annoyed and said:

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I'm not sure if it was shock, or what but I started laughing uncontrollably before passing out.


	3. Military base

**A/N thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites :)**

* * *

I really do not know how long I was unconscious; seconds, minutes or maybe even hours. But, as I slowly started to gain conscience and my senses began to awake, my body began aching and my head started hurting. I tried to open my eyes to see where I am, but my eyelids were heavy so I tried to force them open. It took a little effort, but in the end I succeeded. At my first vision was blurry and I could only see the blackened outlines of something. But as my vision began to clear, I started to see more clearly.

White. The whole room was white and clean. I gradually became aware that I was in a bed; a strong smell of antiseptic stung my nose. As I started to sit up; I immediately felt dizzy, but somehow I pushed through it. I needed to sit up because my back ached from so much lying. I tried to speak, but my words came out as a cough.

"Easy there," a man's voice, said gently.

I turn my head in the direction where the voice was coming from, and saw a man with a strong jaw line, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat.

"Here, drink some water it will make you feel better," the man said, giving me a glass of water.

I took the glass from him and drank all. I didn't even know I was so thirsty.

"Thank you, " I said, giving the glass back to him.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded in response.

"My name is Ron, and I'm the doctor here, " he said, and stretched his hand out toward me. "Sandra Jones," I said as I shook his hand. "Am I in the hospital?" I asked.

Ron shook his head.

"No, you're at the military base."

"Oh, ok."

Wait, what? Military base?

I looked at him. "Military base?" I said, in complete shock. "Why am I here?"

"One of our soldiers found you lying on the ground unconscious, and brought you here," Ron said. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" he asked, pulling a chair up beside my bed and sitting down.

"I'm not sure, " I said, trying to remember what happened, "I remember walking down the street, when an explosion threw me on the ground. I saw people fleeing from the streets and black GMC Topkick speeding toward me. I thought he was going to run over me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And, then what happened?"

"He disappeared."

"The top kick disappeared?"

"Yeah, and then out of nowhere a giant black robot appeared."

"You saw a giant robot?" he asked, looking me from the corner of his eye.

"I know how that sounds; I'm not crazy; you have to believe me," I said grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry, I believe you," Ron said, covering my hand with his. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He said take a picture, it will last longer."

Ron chuckled at that. I looked him confused and he looked at me.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Then what happened?"

"I passed out."

He nodded. "Alright, thank you for telling me that," he said, getting up from the chair. "Now, if you excuse me; I have to go out for a while, but I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

"And don't even think to get up out of bed," he said sternly.

"Why?"

"You've twisted your ankle, so I had to put you a cast; but don't worry in about a month you should be able to walk normally. I'll give you crutches to use; they will help you alleviate the pain so that your ankle can heal as quickly and painlessly as possible. "

"Alright."

"I will also write you a list of exercises to do at home, " he said, as he walked out leaving me alone in the room. While Ron wasn't here I used the opportunity to look around the room more closely.

There were five hospital beds lined up against the wall with each heart-rate monitor standing beside them. On the walls were shelves full of tiny glass bottles. A small TV was hanging from the corner of the wall. At the corner of the room to the right was a metal cabinet with medical records, and next to the metal cabinet were a desk and chair. As I tried to remember as much detail as I can, I noticed that on the table was patient's file. Probably mine. I know that Ron said that I mustn't get out of bed, but I had to know what was in that file.

I pushed the sheets of me and hopped on one foot to the table; I took the file in my hand and opened it.

Alright, let's see. Name... name…. name… Ah, here it is. What kind of language is this? I thought, as I looked at the strange symbols. All of a sudden I heard footsteps.

"I'm telling you it wasn't my fault," a male voice said.

"You could have killed her," the second male voice said angrily. The footsteps become louder and louder as well as the voices.

"There are 7 billion humans on this planet. One human more or less. I don't see what the problem is," the first voice said.

"The problem is, that we don't hurt humans or did you forget it?"

"Be quiet, we are almost there" another voice said, different from the first two.

Ron? Oh my God they are coming here. I put the file down, and quickly hopped back into the bed. Just in time. The door opened and Ron entered with three men.

"These are my friends," Ron started. "Brian, Ian and Orion" he said, pointing at each of them. "This is Sandra Jones."

"Hi, " I said breathlessly.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Ron asked me, "Were you out of bed?"

"No, " I lied.

I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Nice to meet you Miss Jones," Orion said, as he approached me. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

He nodded. "Glad to hear that," he said.

I closely observed them. The one called Brain was an average built young man in his early twenties, but with his big blue, almost puppy like eyes, his blond hair and his gentle face features he looked much, much younger than he was. He was five feet and eight inches tall. He wore a yellow polo shirt with black stripes, and light blue jeans. And on his feet he had black combat boots. On the other hand, the one called Ian was much more masculine than Brian; his messy jet- black hair fell across his forehead making his blue eyes shine like two sapphires underneath. And, although he had a deep scar that stretched over his right eye it did not detract from his beauty. A closely cropped beard accented his strong jaw, his high cheekbones and full lips. He was six feet tall, dressed in black T-shirt with a black open jacket over it, dark blue jeans with a black belt, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a dog tag with some strange face engraved on it. He was in his 30. And last but not least Orion; he was the tallest of them all, six feet and three inches. His short brown hair with a couple of bangs fell around his blue eyes that were bordered with dark circles showing he had not been sleeping right. He was in his mid twenties, but his eyes were much, much older. How can a man so young have eyes so old, I wondered. His pasture was straight almost royal like, and he exuded with an indescribable serenity and wisdom. He wore dark blue jeans and red T-shirt and on his feet he had like the others black combat boots.

"Ron told us everything," Orion said.

"Really?"

So much for the confidentiality between doctor and patient I thought.

"Yes, and I wish to apologize."

"I don't understand," I said.

"You see, Ian is my weapon specialist and he misjudged the distance between the building and the target….."

"And, he hit the building instead of the target," I said, cutting him off.

"Correct."

"What was the target?" I asked.

"I cannot discuss that it's highly confidential."

"I understand."

"So, I decided that because of what happened, Ian will take care of you until you recover."

"Sir, I have to protest…." Ian started, but Orion cut him off.

"That's an order, " he said, turning to look at him.

The poor guy just lowered his head like a child.

"There is really no need for it," I said. "Instead, you can send him to court-martial."

"No, this is the only way for him to learn his lesson."

I looked at Ian who raised his head to look at me, and if looks could kill I would be already dead. This is not going to end well, but for whom?**  
**


	4. Monica meets Ian

"SANDRA!"

A loud female scream startled me from my sleep; instinctively my eyes opened and my heart began to race. I sat up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"SANDRA, WHERE ARE YOU?! " female voice asked.

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING FEMME? MY AUDIO RECEPTORS ARE STARTING TO HURT!" a man's voice said. "YOUR FRIEND IS ALRIGHT."

"WELL, WHERE IS SHE THEN?"

"SHE IS RECHARGING, I MEAN SLEEPING."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU SICK MANIAC? "

"NOTHING!"

It took me a few seconds to figure out to whom the voices belong and then it hit me.

"Monica," I whispered.

I grabbed my crutches that stood next to my bed and quickly descended down the stairs trying not to trip over my foot, and break my neck in the process. I walked into the kitchen and saw Monica standing behind the kitchen table, holding a frying pan in her hand and across from her was Ian; they didn't even notice that I came in.

"I said stay put!" Monica shouted. "I'm not afraid to use this," she said, waving the frying pan in front of Ian's face.

"Put that down femme before you hurt yourself" Ian said, leaning across the table trying to take the pan out of her hands.

"Don't come any closer, I'm warning you!" Monica said, stepping one step back.

"What are you two doing?" I asked confused.

Both Monica and Ian stopped and turned to me.

"You are alive!" Monica said happily, throwing a pan into the sink and hugging me. "Thank God."

"Told you," Ian muttered, not taking his eyes off Monica and putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

Still not letting me out of her embrace, Monica turned her head and looked at Ian.

"Who's he?" she asked, scanning him from head to toe.

"Monica this is Ian," I said, introducing him to Monica. "Ian this is my best friend Monica."

"Yeah, we met" Ian said, turning his head to look at me. "If you need me, I will be outside working on the car," he said, and walked out.

"He scared the hell out of me, I thought he was a robber," Monica said, as she sat down at the table.

"What are you doing here? It's 7 am" I asked.

"You did not answer my phone calls, so I decided to stop by to check on you," she said.

And then her eyes slid down to my leg.

"My God, what happened to your leg?" she asked, as she looked at my leg.

"Long story, I will tell you over coffee."

"So, let me get this straight," Monica started. "You saw a giant robot right after the Topkick disappeared, and the military sent Ian, who is a weapon specialist to take care of you until you recover because it was his fault you twisted your ankle," Monica said, trying to wrap her mind around this whole thing.

"Yeah, basically" I said, taking a sip of coffee.

"And why you didn't say no to that?"

"I tried, but Orion can be very persuasive, not to mention that I wanted to get the hell out of there so I was ready to say yes to anything he says."

"I don't know….. " Monica started. "Something smells fishy to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole thing is fishy. I think the reason they sent him to look after you is that you wouldn't tell anyone what happened, "she whispered quietly, as if she was afraid that Ian might hear us.

"You and your conspiracy theories," I said, laughing. "It happened in broad daylight; in front of a lot of people, everybody saw it; I'm sure it was even on the news."

"No, it wasn't," Monica said, in a serious tone.

"Come on Mon, stop joking" I said, still laughing.

"Sandra, listen to me there was nothing on the news, "she said, looking me straight in the eye.

At that moment I realized that she was telling me the truth.

"You don't think that he might try to kill me in my sleep?" I asked, nervously rubbing my neck.

"I don't know, but just in case…. "Monica said, and began digging through her purse until she found something. "Here, take it, it might come in handy," she said giving me a pepper spray.

"Why do you have a pepper spray?" I asked.

"Just in case," she said. "Now listen and listen good, always carry this pepper spray with you, and when you go to sleep be sure to lock the door behind you; also it would be a good idea to call Bobby and tell him to search Ian a little."

"Is not this a little bit extreme?" I asked her.

"Maybe, but it can mean the difference between life and death; please promise me you'll call Bobby tonight."

"I promise," I said. "But, I will not take the pepper spray; so you can take it back."

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed.

"Good," I said, getting up to put the cups in the sink. As I put the cups in the sink, I looked out through the small kitchen window and saw Ian sitting in his black SUV talking; it wouldn't be so strange that he was not alone in the car and he was not holding his cell phone. Obviously he sensed me because in the next moment, he raised his head and looked in my direction; startling me; I quickly moved away from the window.

"Come to think of it leave the pepper spray," I said, turning to Monica.

Meanwhile, outside

"Ironhide to Optimus" Ironhide said, trying to contact the Autobot leader trough his comm link. The leader of the Autobots responded at once.

"Optimus here, is everything all right?"

Ironhide was thinking whether to tell Optimus about the incident that happened this morning, but eventually decided not to.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Then, why did you call me?"

"I want to return to the Lennox's residence."

"Ironhide orders are orders."

"But Prime I'm their guardian, they need me."

"I'm sure the Lennox's family will manage fine without you."

"Prime I know I was wrong, but your punishment is too severe."

"Punishment….. You think this is punishment?" the Autobot leader said, in disbelief.

"Yes."

"This is not punishment Ironhide; this is an opportunity for you to learn how to get along with humans."

"The Lennox's family are humans, and I get along with them very well," Ironhide said, hoping to change Optimus mind.

"Yes, and that's because William Lennox is a solider like you, but when it comes to the civilians on this planet you don't care; for you they are just obstacles standing on your way."

"Because they usually are," Ironhide mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir."

"The orders will remain; you will take care of human femme until she recovers; Optimus out." The Comm. Link went silent.

"I hate this planet," Ironhide whispered, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

* * *

**A/N You are probably wondering why Ironhide's ALT mode is SUV now. All I can say is that you will find out in the next chapter.**


	5. The call

**A/N thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites. You guys are great :)**

**Info: Cybertronian language**

* * *

Month and a half later

A month passed quickly and I was over the moon when the doctor removed my cast; I was finally able to go further than my yard. As for Ian... well, we get along just fine and when I said fine, I mean that he was staying out of my way and I was staying out of his way; although there were a few minor incidents.

The first incident occurred shortly after I listened to Monica and called Bobby to investigate Ian. For that I needed any kind of document and Bobby suggested me to get Ian's driver license and wrote the information from the license on the list of paper. And since I could not ask Ian to show me his license, for obvious reasons; Bobby told me how to get it another way.

(Flashback starts)

"_Before you pick a lock, make sure that no one is there and be careful not to damage the lock,_" a male voice said, over the phone.

"_I cannot believe what I'm listening; you want me to break into his car. Are you insane Bobby? If Ian catches me, he will kill me, " I said, over the phone._

"_Then try not to get caught_."

I love Bobby I really do, he's like the older brother I've never had, but sometimes I think that all those years working as a private detective messed him up.

"_I don't know Bobby; I have to think about it. Breaking into the car is a criminal offense, I can go to jail for that_."

"_Only if someone catches you; listen I have to go," he said. "I _have a client who is waiting for me_;_ call me _when you get some information_."__

"_I will,_ " I said, hanging up.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. I started to think whether to listen to Bobby or not, but eventually my curiosity won; I grabbed my crutches and went out. As I walked towards Ian's car, a voice in my mind screamed: What the hell are you doing? Turn back. But, I continued to walk; as I approached his car I pulled out two bobby pins. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this I thought to myself.

I turned and looked around, making sure that there is no one, I slowly reached for the lock.

"_What are you doing_?" a male voice said, from behind me.

I recognized the voice immediately, it was Ian's voice. My breathing sped up, as I quickly hide the bobby pins in my front jeans pocket. I slowly turned towards him.

"_I was looking for you, and I thought you were in your car,_" I lied. I could feel my voice tremble. Did he saw me? I wondered. Ian's eyes narrowed at me.

"_Mhm, and why were you looking for me_?" he asked.

"_ I made lunch, and I thought you were hungry_."

"_I'm not,_ "he said, as he opened the car door and entered in.

"_Oh, ok well I'll be inside if you change your mind_, " I said, and quickly went inside. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it; I pressed a hand to my chest, and took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to get my heart to slow down. Shit that was close, I thought.

Since this plan failed, Bobby founded another way to get the information he needed. One day he came to my house with a small camera hidden in his bow tie and snapped a few pictures of Ian. The plan was to send an Ian's picture to couple of Bobby's friends who will do the investigation. The second incident occurred two weeks later when I tried to wash Ian's car; I always thought the soldiers were neat freaks, but guess I was wrong. His car was completely covered in mud; even his windshield was covered in mud.

I had mentioned him a couple of times that it would be good to wash the car for his and others' safety, but he did not listen; so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I filled a bucket with water and poured detergent in it. As I washed away the mud off the bumpers with a hose, I could swear that the car shuddered, but I pushed that thought out of my mind.

While I was washing the back of the car my hand accidentally slid under the car; almost immediately someone grabbed me from behind and pulled back; I turned around to look at the person who did that. It was Ian.

"_What the hell?_" I said, angrily.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_!?" he asked, through his gritted teeth.

His whole body was shaking for some unknown reason. At that point I thought he would suffer a seizure or something.

"_What does it look like? I'm washing your car,_" I said.

"_And who gave you permission to do that_?" he asked.

Is he serious?

"_Your car was filthy_."

"_That's my problem, not yours, give me that_," he said, grabbing a sponge from my hand. "_And now do me a favor, find another hobby and leave me_ _ALONE_!"

"_Fine_, " I said as I grabbed the crutches and started walking to my house. "_Oh, and one more thing_," I said turning to him.

"_WHAT_?!" he asked, raising his head to look at me.

"_You are an asshole,_" I said, slamming the front door behind me.

(End of flashback)

Where Ironhide is

"Ratchet to Ironhide," Ironhide's Comm. Link beeped.

"Ironhide here," he said.

"How are you getting along with Miss. Jones?"

"Oh, we are getting along perfectly," Ironhide said, sarcastically as he drove to her house.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Alright, what's wrong now?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that she tried to break inside me ,or that she was touching my private parts."

"She was what…. ? " Ratchet said, shocked, he wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Do you want me to repeat the first part of the sentence or the last?" Ironhide asked.

"The last part."

"I said she was touching my private parts."

There was silence on the other end of Comm. Link for a few seconds before Ratchet finally said: "Care to explain?"

"She was washing me and as she did that she….." Ironhide started, but Ratchet cut him off.

"Never mind, I don't want to know," he quickly said. "Did she knew about it?"

"No."

"You didn't expose yourself when that happened, did you?"

"No, I immediately activated my holoform and pulled her back."

"I see, well if it's any consolation at least now you're clean," Ratchet said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you," Ironhide mumbled ,under his breath.

"Oh, take it like a mech."

"Yeah, yeah. Ironhide out."

00000

I was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when my telephone rang.

"Hello," I said, answering the phone.

"Sandra, it's me Bobby."

"Hey, Bobby how are you?"

"I'm good, listen I checked Ian and he doesn't exist."

"What do you mean he don't exist?"

"There are no records of him."

"Maybe, because he is in the army."

"You're not listening. There are no records of him: at the police, army, court anywhere," Bobby said."It's like he was never been born. You have to get out of the house immediately."

I heard the door open and I turned around; my heart sank when I saw Ian standing there.

"Hey, I just want to apologize for my behavior" Ian started.

I nodded. "It's alright, " I said, trying to sound calm.

"Sandra, who is that?" Bobby asked me.

"Ian," I whispered, into the phone.

"Get out of the house now; I will call the police," he said, hanging up.

"Is everything alright?" Ian asked.

"Yep," I said, as I looked around searching for the paper spray; finally I saw it standing on the kitchen counter ,six feet from me.

"You sure?"

"Mhm" I said, as I slowly walked toward the kitchen counter. Almost there I thought to myself. I was maybe a few inches away from the spray when Ian said:

"You're hiding something, I can sense it," he said, as he began to approach me. I threw myself on the kitchen counter and grabbed the spray; I quickly turned around and sprayed him right in the eyes. Ian turned away from me and covered his face with his hands; he started yelling something in a foreign language.

"ARGH… SON OF A GLITCH!" he yelled, in pain."MY OPTICS! I CAN'T SEE...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

I quickly grabbed a frying pan and hit him in the head; he folded, fell down and disappeared. "Where is he?" I whispered, as I searched for him on the floor but he wasn't there. He just disappeared. As I continued to search for him my eyes went towards the door; they were wide open. I ran to the door and locked them. Then I took a couple of steps back. Soon the door handle began to giggle and my heart began to pound in my chest; he is back. I could hear Ian shouting from the other side of the door; he was pissed.

"_OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK THEM DOWN!_"

I took a few more steps back.

"What should I do?" I silently said to myself, frantically looking around.

"I'M GONNA COUNT TO FIVE SANDRA, AND THEN I'M KICKING THE DOOR DOWN!"

Think Sandra think.

"ONE-"

Then I suddenly remembered that the back doors were open; that's my way out.

"TWO-"

I began slowly to retreat to the back door.

"FIVE!"

Before I was able to react, he kicked the door down and barged in.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouted, "WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?" he said approaching me.

"Do not come any closer or I'll use this again," I said, showing him the pepper spray.

"If you use that thing on me again, I swear I will tear you apart, " he hissed. "Now give me your weapon."

"No."

"Do not play with my human," he growled.

I knew I had to get to the door at any cost, and I knew that I mustn't turn my back or he will attack me the moment I turn my back at him. So I decided to create a diversion.

"If I give you the pepper spray, do you promise you will not hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Alright," I said, moving slowly toward him. "Over here!" I suddenly began shouting waving a hand over my head, thus creating a diversion. Ian turned his head to see who is it and when he turned back I sprayed him again with the spray.

"WHY YOU LITLLE…!" he yelled in pain. "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU!"

I ran past him and out into the street. As I ran down the street looking for a place to hide I turned my head to see if he was following me, but he didn't; I stopped a few feet away from my house to catch my breath. I was still able to see my house and Ian's SUV in the driveway; suddenly the SUV disappeared from the driveway and black Topkick appeared. The same Topkick I saw, when I twisted my ankle.

"But how is that possible?" I muttered in disbelief, watching the Topkick turns on the street and speeding towards me.

I turned around and continue to run, but the black Topkick soon overtook me and blocked my way.

"Going somewhere?" Ian asked with a smirk, getting out of the car. "Come here, " he said, grabbing me by the arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, trying to free myself from his grip but to no avail.

"Not so tough without your weapon, HM?" he said, dragging me to his car. He opened the front passenger door and pushed me inside and then he climbed in the driver's side.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"On a little road trip," was all that he said.


	6. Meet the Autobots

As we drove down the highway, I was terrified; I didn't know where he was taken me, or is he going to kill me and leave me somewhere where no one will ever find me. A couple of times I thought to take the wheel from him, but I gave up because I knew it would just worsen the situation. We continued to drive at normal speed until he turned into a dirt road and slowed down. After about another half and hour of driving, he pulled his car into one of the automatic boom barriers, and two soldiers dressed completely in black and armed with rifles approached us. Ian rolled down his window.

"Hey Ironhide, long time no see," one of the soldiers said. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Ironhide? Is that his nickname? I wondered.

"I'm here to see Prime," Ian simply said.

The soldier nodded.

"And the girl?" the soldier asked, looking at me.

"She is the reason why I want to see Prime."

The soldier looked first at me and then at Ian with a confused look on his face.

"Just let me pass," Ian said.

The soldier once more nodded and moved aside.

"Let them pass!" the soldier yelled, pointing with his hand to another soldier to raise the boom barrier. The boom barrier rise and we drive forward. After an additional twenty minutes of driving, we finally stopped in front of a huge hangar; he got out of the car and approached the passenger door; he opened it and pulled me out.

"Start walking, " he said, holding me by the arm and dragging me towards the main hangar.

As we entered I saw three robots; one was green, the second was yellow with black stripes and the third was blue with red flames. The last robot was tallest of them all and he was talking with one of the soldiers who stood on the metal platform. The green robot turned and looked down at us and then patted the shoulder of the blue and red robot whispering something to him. At that point I felt an adrenaline kick in; it was a fight or flee situation and I began to struggle trying to free myself, but his grip on my arm was too strong, he did not even move.

I even dug my nails into his wrist as hard as I could in an effort to free myself. Nothing. He turned his head and looked at me smiling at my attempts.

"Keep trying femme," he said, turning his head back.

The blue and red robot turned to us and looked down.

"Release her Ironhide," the blue and red robot ordered.

That voice, it sounded so familiar to me. Orion?

"Gladly," Ian said, letting go of my arm.

I immediately started to rub my arm when he released me. I turned my head to look at Ian but he wasn't there; instead I saw the black robot standing a few feet from me and you guess it was the same robot that I saw before I passed out. How did he get here? I wondered. I made a couple of steps back.

"Do not worry, Miss. Jones we're not going to hurt you", the blue and red robot said, kneeling in front of me.

"Orion?" I whispered in confusion without taking my eyes off him.

The robot gave me a slight smile.

"It's actually Optimus," he said. And then he rose up and looked at the black robot.

"Why did you bring Miss. Jones here Ironhide?" Optimus calmly asked.

I raised my head to look at the robot and I immediately noticed that he had a large scar over his right eye. My God it's Ian; he is a robot, that's why Bobby could not find any information about him.

"Because she attacked me twice in a row today. And you told me that we don't harm humans, " he said. "So, instead of me offlining her I brought her here."

The silence reigned few moments after he said that.

Optimus turned to me and said:

"Is that true Miss. Jones?"

I nervously scratched my head before I answered.

"Yes."

"Why did you attack him?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Alright, here it goes" I said, and began to explain.

They listened to me carefully, and after about twenty minutes I finally finished explaining.

"So, you attacked him because you were thinking that he'll hurt you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes."

"I see."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are you?"

Optimus seemed a little bit surprised with that question.

"I think the better question is who are you?" the green robot said as he approached me, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron or Autobots for short."

Ron?

"You are aliens," I said ,in shock.

"Yes."

"You already know our medical officer Ratchet," Optimus said.

"He is the doctor who put the cast when I twisted my ankle" I said.

Optimus nodded. "This is Bumblebee, but you know him as Brian" he said, pointing at the yellow robot who waved at me and smiled. "He is Samuel Witwicky's guardian."

"Who's Samuel Witwicky?" I asked.

"A young human, who we first met when we came to your planet," Ratchet said.

"And Ironhide was Lennox's family guardian," Optimus said.

"But, he is not anymore," I said.

Optimus shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because, he has to learn to get along with the civilians."

"Why are you here on Earth?"

"Our planet was destroyed as a result of a long war between us and the Decepticons."

"Decepticons?"

"The Decepticons are evil Cybertronians who lust for power and total domination of the universe", Ratchet explained.

"And now I am afraid that you are in danger," Optimus said.

"You are joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not; you see because you now know about us there is danger that the Decepticons will find out about you and if that happens they will try to use you to get to us."

The last sentence hit me like a ton of bricks.

"BUT WHY?" I screamed. "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR WAR!"

"Because, they know that I will not allow anymore humans to die."

"So, what do I do now?" I asked, desperately.

"I think the best thing we can do now is that Ironhide remain your guardian until this is over,"

My jaw dropped when Optimus said that; I looked at Ironhide and he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.


	7. Examined and homeless all in one day

After a conversation with Optimus; Ron, I mean Ratchet took me into the examining room.

"Follow me, " he said shortly, leading me to the examining room; once it's there he activated his hologram and approached me.

"Alright, Miss. Jones I will need you to dress in this gown," he said, pulling a white hospital gown from a drawer and handing it to me.

"Why?" I asked confused, as I accepted the gown.

He looked at me surprised. "Well, how I will examine you if you are fully clothed hm?" Ratchet said. "I mean, I can scan you, but you humans prefer normal exam like you have with your human doctors," he said. "The hospital bed side curtain is behind you; you can change in their," he said, as he pulled out my chart and looked at it.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked him.

"Of course, I have to see in what health condition you're."

I took the gown and went behind the curtain and began to undress.

"How are we doing Miss. Jones?" he asked me.

"Good," I said, as I stepped out dressed in a hospital gown.

"Have a seat, " he directed me to the table, as he pulled his rolling chair in front of the table and took a seat. "Now, let's start your check up," he said. "First, I will measure your weight and height; please step on the scale."

I had no choice but to obey him; I stepped out of my shoes, and stepped up on the scale.

"133 pounds," he said, as he wrote that down. "Height 5 feet 7 inches, your weight is perfectly normal for your height; let's check out your blood pressure," he said, wrapping the cuff around my upper arm. A few seconds later he removed the cuff. "120/80 that's normal too," he said, writing it down. "Now, to listen to your lungs" he said, putting the stethoscope into his ears and began listening; going from left to right side to side to compare them. "HM…." he said as he took the stethoscope out of his ears, "Do you smoke?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well, here and there," I said.

Of course, I lied and before you say anything I know it's a nasty habit.

"Miss. Jones I'm a medic and according to your lungs, it's more than here and there, " he said, in a serious tone.

I lowered my head; I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Are you aware which diseases, smoking causes?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so; so I 'am going to refresh your memory, " he said. "Lung cancer, throat cancer, mouth cancer, bladder cancer, cancer of the kidneys, cancer of the pancreas, cervical cancer, " he began to list. "High blood pleasure, cardiovascular diseases, chronic bronchitis, emphysema, coronary thrombosis, asthma, bad breath, bad teeth, headaches, tiredness and many, many more," he said.

Finally, he finished.

"Do you wish me to show you some pictures of the diseases caused by smoking?" he asked, as he took out some of the pictures of the desk drawer.

"NO!" I screamed.

But he didn't hear me or he pretended not to hear me.

"Alright, here we have mouth cancer, " he said, showing me the picture. "And here we have the lung cancer."

Twenty minutes later I was no longer able to look at the pictures and I shouted: "I'll stop smoking I swear!"

"Good in the next three days take plenty of fluids to remove toxins from the body," he said, "You can dress now."

When I finally left the exam room, I was pale as death; I didn't even notice Ironhide standing a few feet from me waiting to take me home.

"Are you alright femme?" he asked me, his voice startling me from my thoughts.

"Just take me home" I barely, managed to say.

At that moment Ratchet stepped out.

"What did you do to her in there?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing," Ratchet replied, smiling, "Just an ordinary exam," he said walking away.

000

When we left the hangar the sun began to retreat across the horizon coloring the sky and earth in a reddish- orange color; as we drove down on the highway, the only thing on my mind was my bathtub. With the day I just have had, I couldn't wait to sink into warm water and relax. As Ironhide turned into my street I saw firefighters, police and ambulances; there were people standing in front of their homes and some of them had gathered on the street.

What's going on? I thought to myself as Ironhide parked, and I stepped out.

I approached an old woman and asked her:

"Excuse me Mrs. Carter?" I said. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

The old woman turned slowly and looked me. "Sandra you are alright thank God," she said, hugging me and starting to cry.

"Calm down Mrs. Carter I'm alright" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Sweetie your house…." she stated, as she grabbed both of my hands.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Your house is no more."

"WHAT?!" I said, in disbelief.

"Your house is destroyed; we thought you were dead."

"No," I said, making a step back.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, " she said. "But, you're welcome to stay in my house until you find another place to live."

"My house…. " I whispered sadly, dropping to my knees. "It's destroyed" I said, in tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see Ironhide looking down at me.

"Come on, we have to go. It's not safe for you here," he said, gently helping me to get up.

Who could have done this ? I wondered, while tears went down my cheeks.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Take me to Monica's place," I quietly said.


	8. Tweedledee and Tweedledum aka Skids and

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites**

**Deca-cycle – 3 weeks.**

**Cybertronian talk**

* * *

Couple of days later…..

The first five days I spent at Monica's place, but on Optimus insistence and because of the high risk that Decepticons could find me, I had to move to the Autobot base. I was not thrilled at all, especially because I was the only female at the base (that is if you don't count the female Autobots) that was full of horny soldiers. Luckily, one small part of the base was rearranged for me and none of the soldiers had access; except in the case of emergency. Monica and Amy also got guardians to watch over them; Monica got Sideswipe as her guardian and Amy got Dino.

I still did not know who or what destroyed my house, but Optimus suspected that it was Scorponok, a Decepticon who is.. well, a giant mechanical scorpion. Optimus told me that Scorponok can't transform into robot form, but is able to dive under sand or concrete. Which to some extent explains why was only my house destroyed, but no other. As for Ironhide well, I just could not figure him out. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. On some days he was nice and even friendly toward me, but on other days he was dark and angry for no reason. So eventually I gave up.

One day while the soldiers and the Autobots were at the shooting range I decided to take a little walk around the base; it was not long when I heard loud footsteps coming my way; I raised my head and saw two Autobots. One was green and had an oversized right arm; he also had two buck teeth; one golden, the other normal. The other was orange and had an oversized left arm. They looked like twins; they were talking on Cybertronian. I guess they didn't see me standing there, because I had to move aside to avoid getting stepped on.

"HEY WATCH IT!" I yelled, so that they could hear me.

"**Yo watch it Mudflap, you almost squished her,**" the green one said in Cybertronian, as he smacked the orange one in the back of the head.

"**Yo it ain't my fault, she's in front of my feet,**" the orange one said, crossing his arms looking down at me.

The green Autobot kneeled in front of me and said: "You will have to excuse my twin brother, he's an idiot; my name is Skids and the ugly one here is Madflup."

"HEY!" Madflup said, offended looking at his twin brother.

"Sandra Jones," I said.

"You must be new here, because we haven't seen you here before," Skids said.

I nodded.

"So do you have guardian yet, cuz' if you don't, I can be" Mudflap said, winking at me.

"**Why would she want to have an ugly piece of aft like you as her guardian, when she can have a hunk like me for a guardian**?" Skids said to his brother.

"**Y****eah right, if you are such a hunk then why the femmes run miles away when they see you**?"

"**Nu-uh.**"

"**Uh-huh.**"

"**Nu-uh.**"

"**Uh-huh."**

"**Nu-uh."**

"**Uh-huh.**"

"**Nu-uh.**"

"**Uh-huh."**

I looked at them with disbelief. They were acting like kids, no scratch that they were worse than kids. Even though I did not understand what they were saying I could tell that they were arguing who will be my guardian.

"Will you two stop it," I said. "I already have a guardian and it's Ironhide".

They stopped fighting and turned towards me.

"Ironhide?!" they both said at the same time.

"Yes."

"So you're the femme who kicked Ironhide's old aft?" Skids said, laughing.

"**Man Ironhide always gets all the babes,**" Mudflap said, shaking his head.

"**That's because he's prettier than you,"** Skids said, to his brother.

"**Oh no you didn't,**" Mudflap said, waving his finger in front of Skid's face.

"**Oh yes I did.**"

"**Come here ugly!**" Mudflap shouted, throwing himself at Skid's and knocking him to the ground punching him in the face.

Oh, no, not again I thought to myself. They began to wrestle not caring who or what was on their way. Suddenly a large hand wrapped around my body and picked me up.

"ARGH!" I screamed, in panic as my feet left the ground.

"Easy there Lil' lady I won't hurt you," a smooth voice said, as he put me down a few meters away from the twins. I raised my head and saw medium build silver Autobot standing in front of me; his eyes were hidden by a visor.

"Now, if you excuse me for a nanoclick Lil' lady," he said, as he walked toward Skids and Mudfalp. He picked them up in each hand, and slammed them together before throwing them outside the base.

"Now, where were we?" he said, approaching me. "Oh yes, my name is Jazz," he said.

"Sandra Jones."

"Nice to meet you Sandra," Jazz said. "Where is your guardian?" he asked, "The Autobot base can be a dangerous place when you are new."

"How do you know if I have a guardian?"

"Every human in the base has one; so who's yours?"

"Ironhide."

"Ironhide?!" he repeated, after me.

"Yes."

"That old aft?!"

"Yes."

Jazz began to laugh. "Wait, you're the human who "defeated" Ironhide" he said, laughing. "I'm impressed."

"Does everyone here know about it?" I said, quietly more to myself than him.

"Yes, well rumors spread fast here ya know," Jazz said. "Now come on let's find Ironhide", he said, as he again picked me up; putting me on his shoulder. "You will be safe here; hold tight" he said as he started to walk.

We went outside and headed down to the shooting range; soon we saw Ironhide doing target practice and he was good, real good.

"He is good," I said.

"Yeah, he is," Jazz said. "Stay here," he said and put me on the ground. "I'm going over to talk to him," he said as he walked away.

"**Yo, Ironhide**!" Jazz called him. Ironhide turned and looked at him.

"**What is it**?" he asked, as he approached Jazz.

"**You should take better care of your charge.**"

"**What's she done now**?" he asked, with a sigh.

"**Nothing, but Skids and Mudflap almost squished her**."

"**Pity,**" he said.

"**Oh come on, you don't really mean that,**" Jazz said.

"**Maybe I do**."

"**Is really that bad being her guardian**?"

"**I'm already guardian to Lennox family. I don't need another charge**."

"**Ya know what I think? I think you're afraid of change**."

"**I'm not afraid of anything.**"

"**If you say so**."

Ironhide took a deep breath before he spoke. "**I'm going on a mission with Prime, and I will be gone for deca-cycle. Can you watch over her until I get back**?"

"**Sure**," Jazz said. "**Y****ou can count on me**."


	9. Ironhide's story

**A/N I want to wish ****you guys a very Happy Easter that is filled with plenty of love and happiness. Also thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Having Jazz as my guardian was quite different from having Ironhide; the two Autobots were different as night and day. While Ironhide was short-tempered and more than a little trigger happy, Jazz was cool, calm and collected; even when Ratchet brought him from the dead using the Allspark shard Jazz continued to act as if nothing had happened. I do not know if anyone could do that besides him; he is also a great admirer of Earth music of every kind. Pop, rock, jazz, r'n'b you name it, he loves them all. I don't know how many nights I spent awake talking with him about music; sometimes I was embarrassed how much I didn't know about our music. Today because it was his last day as my guardian, Jazz decided to take me somewhere special. We drove down the dirt road for half an hour until I saw a large hill ahead of us; Jazz drove up the hill and parked at the top and turned off his engine; I carefully stepped out and he activated his hologram.

This was the first time I saw his hologram; his hologram was a black guy in his late twenties; he had black curly hair and wore sunglasses. He was dressed in a white shirt and light blue jeans.

"You can sit here," he said, pointing to the hood of the car.

I jumped up onto the hood and he joined me.

"Like the view?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," I said.

The view was quite breathtaking. The hill overlooked the military base and from the top you could see for miles. I saw the river and the mountains that were sticking out into the distance.

"I come here when I want to be alone," he said.

"Now, I know why," I said, smiling.

He was so easy to talk to and his jokes were funny.

"Ironhide should be back from the mission any moment," Jazz said.

"Oh joy," I said, pretending to sound enthusiastic.

Jazz chuckled and turned his helm to look at me. "Ya know he really cares for you," he said.

"Yeah, well he has a funny way of showing it."

"He was not always like this."

"No, you mean he wasn't always a jerk," I said, sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"What happened to him that changed him so much?"

"A broken spark and the war," he responded. "Did you saw the blue femme back at the base?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who is she?"

"No."

"Her name is Chromia and she was Ironhide's mate before the war. You see nine millions years ago, before the war Ironhide's real name was Dion and he worked at the dock; his job was to haul energy and supplies in and out of the dock. His best friend was Orion Pax but you know him as Optimus Prime," Jazz said.

"So, they changed their names when the war began?" I asked.

Jazz shook his helm before he spoke. "No, listen; as I said Dion and Orion worked at the dock together; at that time Dion was in a relationship with Chromia and Orion with Ariel. One day a silver mesh came into the Energon storage facility; his name was Megatron."

"The Decepticon leader?"

"Yes," Jazz said and continued, "He came in pretending to want to store some Energon. Once inside the storage facility Megatron ordered his transport drones to attack. Orion, Ariel and another mech were stricken down and Dion tried to escape, but was quickly moved down by a shot in his chest."

"What happened next?"

"Megatron left them to slowly offline and that would have happened if Alpha Trion did not find them on time, and rebuilt them as Optimus Prime and Ironhide."

"What happened to Ariel?"

"She was rebuilt as Elita 1."

"The pink Autobot is Ariel," I said, shocked.

"Yes."

"But I have never seen them exchanging any signs of tenderness".

"The war has changed them."

"And what about Ironhide and Chromia?" I asked.

"After he was rebuilt, they stayed together, but one day Chromia fell into ambush and was captured. Ironhide was enraged when he heard what happened and went to rescue her; he broke through the Decepticon lines dealing with each of them with fatal blow. He found Chromia inside Shockwave's laboratory badly damaged; as he tried to get her out of the laboratory he didn't notice a Decepticon who was approaching him from behind; the Decepticon knocked him to the ground and tried to offline him by plunging his sword into Ironhide's helm. But luckily Primus was on Ironhide's side. As they wrestled Ironhide managed to free one servo and offline the Decepticon, but as he did that the Decepticons sword slide down and went over his right optic taking him out. He brought Chromia back to the base where she was in the med bay for weeks in stasis lock; when she finally came back from the stasis lock, she wasn't the same and soon they went their separate ways. Ironhide joined the Autobots and Optimus and Chromia joined Elita 1."

I lowered my head in shame. I was so quick to judge him not even bothering to try to understand him. I'm a horrible person I thought to myself.

"Do you know how they looked before that happened?" I asked.

"No, only four of them know that" Jazz said, looking off into the distance. "They are back," he said.

I raised my head and saw a column of four vehicles that were approaching the military base. My heart sank.

"Something's wrong; there is only four of them," I whispered, to myself. "Where's Ironhide?" I asked, turning to Jazz.


	10. Don't die on me

**A/N Your wish is my command, here**'**s another chapter.**

* * *

"Get in," Jazz hologram said, opening the driver's door, I quickly went inside and we rushed at high speed toward a military base just in time for me to see Ratchet and Jolt pulling Ironhides body from Optimus trailer. I opened the driver's door and ran toward Bumblebee.

"What happened?" I asked, as I watched Ratchet and Jolt carrying his body to the med bay.

"Lockdown" Bumblebee said, quietly.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, the fear within my voice unconcealed.

For a few minutes there was a silence before, Bumblebee finally spoke. "I hope so," he said, as he turned and walked away.

I turned my head and look inside Optimus ' trailer and what I saw horrified me; the entire interior of the trailer was covered in Energon. On the floor was a large pool of Energon; sides of the trailer were spattered with Energon, even the ceiling contained energonstains. The scene looked like in a horror movie. I felt sick to my stomach and I knew I was going to throw up. Covering my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't throw up; I ran inside the base and toward the bathroom.

I swung the door open and rushed into the nearest bathroom stall, I knelt down placing my hands on either side of the toilet and threw up. No one can survive such a large loss of Energon I thought to myself as I leaned against the wall. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Sandra?" A male voice, called me. It was Jazz.

"Over here, " I said.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming closer to me.

"Marvelous" I said, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I said, before I felt that I'm going to throw up again; I turned to the toilet and threw up.

"What is that strange sound?" he asked.

"That strange sound is me throwing up."

"Are you sick?"

"No," I said. "I saw Optimus trailer."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know; do you have any news about Ironhide?"

"No, he is in the med bay. Ratchet and Jolt are working on him."

"Jazz…" I started, swallowing my saliva and taking a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"Is he going to die?"

"That old aft; no of course not, he is going to be alright. You will see," Jazz said.

I knew he was lying.

"Jazz, I know you're lying to me, tell me the truth."

Silence…..

"I don't know Sandra, I really don't."

"I want to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, and beside Ratchet will not allow you to come inside his med bay."

"I will deal with Ratchet. Just take me to the med bay, please" I begged him.

"Alright come," he said, helping me to my feet.

0000

Outside the med bay

I was sitting alone outside the med-bay for several hours now. Jazz only brought me here and quickly walked away not wanting to risk a wrench in his helm. But I didn't care. As I sat there, different thoughts and emotions were swirling through my head. "What if he dies?" A voice in my head said. "No, he won't. He is strong and tough," another voice said. "Even strong and tough people die," the first voice said. I pushed those thoughts away.

I started to bite my nails; I did that only when I'm stressed or extremely concerned. Jazz's story and what happened made me realize how much I really care about him. It's funny how something bad must happen to make us realize that we care about someone. Finally the door of the med bay opened and Ratchet stepped out; he looked tired. I jumped off the chair and ran toward him.

"Ratchet!" I yelled.

He stopped and looked down at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, firmly.

"I came to see if Ironhide is ok," I said. "How is he? Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's stable for now, but his injuries are severe and he lost a lot of Energon," he began. " I had to put in him in an artificial stasis lock."

"But he is going to be alright?"

"I can't tell you that for sure; I did everything in my power. The rest is on him and Primus."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What you see in there might shock you."

"I don't care, I have to see him."

"As you wish," he said as he kneeled in front of me and reached out his hand for me to climb up. I climbed up and Ratchet stood up; he walked into the med bay; but nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see. As we entered I saw Ironhide lying on a medic berth attached to several machines; the tubes were coming out of different parts of his body. His right foot was crushed to smithereens and he was missing his left arm. His armor was littered with dents and scratches and covered in energonspains. Some of Energon were around his mouth.

"My God," I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand as I looked him. He must have been coughing up Energon. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and my throat tightens. Don't cry, don't cry, I thought to myself trying to calm down.

"How long until he wakes from stasis lock?" I asked, turning to look at Ratchet.

"It's hard to say, but I will be by his side until he wakes up and I will personally keep you updated on his condition."

I shook my head before I spoke.

"No, I will stay here with you; we will take shifts to watch over him, " I said. "I will take the first shift. You go, you need to sleep"

"Sandra…." Ratchet started, narrowing his optics at me, but I cut him off.

"I know what are you going to say, but my decision is final" I said.

Ratchet's optics softened a little. He knew that there was no way of changing my mind.

"Alright, " he said as he put me down next to Ironhide."But take this, " he said, giving me walkie talkie ."If his condition changes you will inform me straight away, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Ratchet turned and walked out. I curled up next to Ironhide's hand; leaning my head on the cold metal.

"Please don't die on me," I whispered to him, before falling asleep hoping that he heard me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget more reviews / alerts/ favorites makes me really happy plus I'm writing faster than. Oh I almost forgot as the story progresses rating will change. Until next chapter. :)**


	11. By my side

**A/N Finally I finished the next chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Days passed and Ironhide's condition was more or less unchanged. Sometimes Ratchet and I would see some progress, but it would not last long. We were watching him in shifts; Ratchet during the day and I during the night. I heard that people in a coma can hear us, so when I was alone with him I talked to him, hoping he would hear me and react to my voice, but as time went on I was more and more chapfallen; however I continued doing that. Today was a day like any other. After Ratchet's shift ended I came in, and did my routine. It included checking out Ironhide's vital signs and writing them down, makeing sure that all the machines on which he was attached work properly, and last but not least I had to check the tubes, to make sure the energon is dipping directly into his energonstream. Ratchet built me a mobile platform so I could be able to perform all these tasks. Also I had to learn everything about Cybertronian body if I wanted to watch Ironhide. Ratchet was a good teacher, though a little impatient.

(Flashback starts)

_"__Tell me everything you know about Cybertronians,__"_ Ratchet said to me, as he worked on the Chevy twins.

_"__Cybertronians are living, sentient and emotional beings; they consist of a brain and body. Energon ran through every Cybertronian's body and it's equal to human blood__;__ if Cybertronian lose a lot of enegon he or she can die. Cybertronian's body is made of metal. Their mind can be transferred to another body using the cortical psychic patch. Without a mind Cybertronian body can be kept alive by artificial machines but not for long. Cybertronian's also have mechanical nerves in their bodies and in their armor. If Cybertronian's arm or leg gets severed, it could be replaced or surgically repaired back to its proper place.__"_

_"__Excellent__"_ Ratchet said. _"__You have study, now what about Cybertronian reproduction.__"_

I could feel my cheeks blush. I always felt uncomfortable when I had to talk about Cybertronian reproduction.

_"__Do I have to?__"_ I asked.

_"__Yes.__"_

_"But Ratchet, __I really do not feel comfortable talking about it in front of Skids and Mudflap,__"_ I whispered.

_"__You have five nanoclikcs before I use my wrench on you.__" _

_"__Alright, alright__"_ I quickly said.

I took a breath and began.

_"__Cybertronian males and females have the similar biology as human males and females. This means that they have the genitals that are similar to those in men and women. But Cybertronian females can't __produce offspring like human females can; instead they reproduce their offspring by protoforms which must be give sparks to bring them to life.__"_

_"__Can Cybertronian mech and human femme and vice versa produce offspring?__"_ Ratchet asked me.

Is that a trick question? I thought to myself.

_"__Well?__"_he asked impatiently.

_"__I don't know.__"_

_"__The answer is yes they can, but only if they match.__"_

_"__But, how can we know whether they match or not?__"_

Ratchet stopped working and turned to me; it seemed as if he was thinking what to answer me.

_"__Simple, if a human female get pregnant they are match,__"_ he said.

_"__You just made the last part up. Did you?__"_ I said, looking at him.

Ratchet lowered his head.

_"__Yes.__"_

(End of flashback)

When I was finally done with all that, I was dead tired. I climbed onto the berth where Ironhide was and curled next to him. Few seconds later I fell asleep like a log.

000000

System check up commencing:

Energon levels: 100 %

Vocal procesors: On.

Possibility to transform: 63%

Weapon systems: On.

Visual scanners: On.

Heat scanners: On.

System check up over; commencing boot up.

Ironhide's optics flashed slowly online, as he let out a groggy groan.

"Oww, my helm" he said, rubbing his helm with his servo. "What happened?" he asked, but the answer never came. At first his vision was blurry and he blinked a few times. Finally his vision became clear, and now he could see that he was in the med bay.

Why am I here? he silently wondered.

It took him a few cycles to remember what happened to him.

"Lockdown!" Ironhide growled, as he pulled out the tubes angrily from his servos; he was ready to jump off the medical berth and go after him, when suddenly his heat scanners warned him about a presence beside him.

Ironhide turned his helm and looked down. He saw Sandra recharging; her arms were wrapped around her body to keep her warm. He was surprised to see her there.

"What is she doing here?" he quietly said, to himself as he watched her recharge.

A small smile passed over his lips as he watched her.

Doing his best not to awake her, Ironhide scooped her gently in his servos and pressed her against his chest plate. His spark trembled at the contact, and a warm feeling came through him like waves. A warm feeling, that he thought he would never feel again.


	12. The reproduction chamber

**A/N I apologize for not updating for few days now, but I have good reason for that. I went to the doctor a few days ago and he found out that I have very high blood pressure 180/130 (the doctor measured my blood pressure three times), and now I'm spending days walking from one doctor to another in order to perform the necessary analysis. So you will have to be patient until I'm done with all of these analyzes. But I will try to update more often. P.S Thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. I need them to cheer me up :)**

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned, as I stretched my arms across the soft mattress, touching the bed sheets with my fingers. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

11:00 am.

My God, I couldn't remember the last time I slept this well and long. I thought to myself, as I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow ready to fall asleep again. Suddenly Ironhide's face flashed back into my head.

"IRONHIDE!" I shouted, as I tried to get the sheets off me, but as I struggle to get them off, the bed sheets wrapped around me like a cocoon until I finally fell out of bed. I quickly threw them off and stumbled out the door and down the hallway. I started to run toward the med bay as a mix of questions went through my head.

Is Ironhide alright? Who took me to my bedroom? Why Ratchet didn't wake me up?

I opened the door and barged into the med bay; I looked to my right and saw that the medic berth was empty.

"No," I whispered, stumbling back a step as my heart began beating uncontrollably and fear went through me.

I have to find Ratchet I thought, turning around and running through the door. I run through the base searching for Ratchet, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I grow more and more panicked as I frantically searched for him. Where can he be? I searched the entire base up and down, but found no trace of him. The only place I haven't looked yet was shooting range, so I went there. And I was right, he was there with…. IRONHIDE!

Feelings of fear and panic were gone and instead of them the feeling of happiness swept over me. My lips stretched into a wide smile when I saw him; he was alright. I was about to walk up to him, when I saw Chromia approaching him from behind; she patted him on the shoulder and he turned. I could see by his expression that he was happy to see her. She leaned toward him and whispered something into his ear before she walked away. What was I thinking I thought to myself lowering my head, he still loves her.

"Are you going to hug me or just stand there?" Ironhide's husky voice said, startling me.

I raised my head and saw his hologram standing in front of me.

"Well?" he said, opening his arms.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you are alright," I whispered, hugging him.

"Well, I had a good medic" he said, as he hugged me back. "Ratchet told me everything."

"Really?" I said, as I stopped hugging him and making a few steps back.

"Yes, and I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you."

I did not know what to say to that, so I smiled.

"Ironhide," a fruity voice came behind me. I turned my head and saw Optimus approaching us.

"Yes, Prime?" Ironhide said.

"I need you and Ratchet to go to Egypt; the N.E.S.T team found something in the desert and I need you two to investigate it," he said.

Is he for real? Ironhide just woke up from stasis lock, he should be in berth not on missions. I had to say something.

"Consider it done Prime," Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded.

"With all due respect Optimus, but do not you think it's too early for Ironhide to go back on missions; he just woke up from a stasis lock," I said.

"Miss. Jones I understand your concern, but we are at war and we need every advantage over the Decepticons if we want to win this war," Optimus said, and walked away leaving me stunned.

"Are you going or what?" Ironhide asked me.

"Where?" I asked, confused.

"To Egypt of course," he said, looking at me. "In case I need a medic."

"You have Ratchet."

"I would rather have you than him for a medic" he said smiling.

000

We arrived in Egypt at nine o'clock in the morning; as we drove to the location that Optimus gave us I wondered to myself what was so important that he had to send Ironhide and not someone else. After four hours of driving we have finally arrived at the location. Ironhide parked and cut his engine; he opened the driver's door so that I could get out. As I stepped out from his alt mode, I felt the heat on my face from the warm desert air. The desert sun beat down relentlessly making it hard to see and breath.

"Come on," Ironhide said, as he and Ratchet began walking.

A couple of meters away, we were greeted by one of the nest soldiers who was standing next to a large hole in the sand.

"Finally, you are here," the young soldier with black hair said.

"Did you go inside?" Ratchet asked.

The soldier shook his head before answering.

"No, we were waiting for you."

Ratchet nodded.

"Alright, let's see what is down there," he said, as he transformed one of his arms into a machine gun and went in. As we entered, I saw large stone stairs; we began slowly to descend down. The stairs lead into a dimly little stone room.

"Be careful where you step," Ratchet warned us as we entered the room.

"Can you find the switch?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm searching" Ratchet said. "Ah, here it is" he said hitting a switch. The lights illuminated the room, revealing the destroyed tables, glass containers and broken chairs. And the whole floor was covered with the bodies of dead children. Cybertronian children. Some of them were partially covered in rust, some completly and some have turned into the dust.

"Primus," Ratchet and Ironhide said at the same time.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Reproduction chamber," Ratchet said, shocked.

"Repro-what?"

"Reproduction chamber," Ratchet repeated.

"But I thought it was just a legend, a myth," Ironhide said.

"Apparently not," Ratchet said, as he carefully walked around trying not to step on the bodies.

"What's a reproduction chamber?" I asked.

"Reproduction chamber is exactly what its name says. A chamber built for reproduction of Cybertronians."

"I don't understand; why would someone built something like that."

"To win the war," Ratchet said, as he looked around.

"You lost me."

"Alright, let me put it another way. Do you remember when I told you about bonding."

"Yes."

"Well, this chamber is a shortcut; you see that computer on your left?" he asked, pointing with his finger at the giant computer.

"Yes."

"This computer is connected to the scanner; the Decepticons would bring here Cybertronian mech and femmes and scan them looking for potential sparkmates, and when they would found them... well, you see the results everywhere," he said.

"They would force them to bond."

"Yes."

"That's horrible."

"Is the computer still functional?" Ironhide asked, looking at the computer screen.

"Only one way to find out," Ratchet said, as he grabbed the cord from the floor and put it in the socket.

The computer began to beep as Cybertronian symbols started flashing up on the screen. Suddenly we heard a strange sound coming from above us. We raised our heads and saw big metallic scanner descending from the ceiling.

"Don't move," Ratchet ordered.

The scanner went around us and scanned us from head to toe.

"Is he…?" I began.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "He is searching for sparkmates."

"Can you shut it down?" Ironhide asked.

"No, he has first to finish scanning," Ratchet said.

After a couple of minutes the scanner stopped scanning Ratchet and Ironhide and returned again to scan me.

"Why is he scanning me so much?" I asked.

"Because you're confusing him," Ratchet replied.

"What…?!"

"His scanners indicate that there is a femme in this room, but he can not find her."

"Great, I'm invisible to the scanner."

"Just be patient," Ratchet said.

The scanner went around me, scanning me back and forth.

Finally, after five minutes he stopped scanning and returned to its original position. I looked at the computer screen and saw three figures.

"What is he doing now?" I asked, turning to Ratchet.

"He is comparing the results, searching for a match."

"Come on lets go; there's nothing here that we need" Ironhide said, walking away.

"We will wait you outside," I said, to Ratchet before I went out.

"Alright, I'll be with you in a minute just to turn off the computer."

Ratchet was about to pull out the cord from the socket, when suddenly the computer started beeping; he looked at the screen and what he saw astonished him.

**Match found: Unidentified femme organism and Cybertronian mech:**

**Chances for producing sparkling: 96,9 % "**

"Miss. Jones and Ironhide match?" Ratchet said, almost laughing, "This is going to be interesting," he said, pulling the cord out of the socket and walking out.


	13. Meet the Lennox family part 1

**A/N I cannot describe how grateful I am for your support and I wish to thank you all. Especially Cyberkia and icanhascamaro. Also, I want to thank everyone who reviews/ alert/favorite it really made my day. This is only one part of the chapter the second will be in 2 or 3 days posted. I just need to translate it into English. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Stellar-cycle- 1 year**

**Meta-cycle- 13 moths**

**Orbital cycle-1 day**

* * *

After we got back from our "litlle" trip to Egypt, I could not sleep at all; I had nightmares after what I saw in the reproduction chamber. In order to help me take my mind off it, Ironhide suggested me to go with him to Lennox residence. And I gladly accepted. I have to admit that I was excited because I was going to finally meet them. I was in my room putting makeup and getting ready when my phone rang; I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Sandy, sweetheart how are you?" a silvery female voice asked. I recognized the voice immediately.

"Hi mom, I'm good; how are you and dad?" I asked.

"We are both fine; we just arrived in Spain," she said. "Oh Sandy, you would love Spain: the people, the food, the culture….." she started.

My parents have decided that for their 30 wedding anniversary go on a cruise around the world. They were out of the country when all these happened.

"I can imagine; listen mom, I don't want to sound rude, but I have to go; I have to meet with Monica," I lied.

Can you imagine I'm 30 years old and I'm lying to my mother. Oh, what a proud moment this is.

"Alright sweetheart," she said. "So, what's new with you?"

I sighed. That's my mom you tell her that you are in a hurry and she pretends that she didn't hear you.

"Oh, nothing much. I was about to go out when you called."

"Mhm, listen Sandy I called your cousin; you know the one who works at a construction site?"

"Yes."

"Well, apparently there were some problems and the workers who were rebuilding your house went on strike."

"What?"

"Yeah, he told me something about his boss not paying them something like that."

"Great," I muttered.

"I do not understand, why don't you go to our house until yours is finished?" She asked. "You stayed long enough in Monica's home."

"No mom, I already told you; I don't want to be alone in such a big house; I don't feel safe there. Beside Monica is glad to have me here," I lied.

I know, I know I'm not actually the daughter of the year, but what I was supposed to do? I could not tell them about Ironhide and the Autobots. My mother would flip and my dad would have a heart attack.

"Nonsense Sandy, you grew up there."

"Mom…"

There's a long and a soft sigh on the other end of the line.

"Alright, I do not want to argue with you; if you want to stay at Monica's place stay."

"Thanks mom."

"I have to go; I have to find your father before he eats all the food from the buffet table and embarrass me in front of all the passengers on the boat," she said in a serious tone.

I started to laugh. "Alright mom; talk to you later love you, " I said.

"Love you too, " she said and hung up.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw Ironhide standing there.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my purse and closing the door behind me. As we walked through the base, the soldiers and the Autobots were turning; looking us weird; some of them were whispering among themselves and some of them were trying to hide their smiles but no avail. "

"What's with them?" I asked. "Since we came back from Egypt, they look us weird."

"I don't know, but when we get back, I'll find out" Ironhide said as he transformed and opened the door for me to get in.

000

"I can't wait to see my little younglings" Ironhide said, excitedly as he drove down the road and toward the Lennox residence.

"Your younglings?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Annabelle and Theodor," Ironhide said proudly. "Annabelle is 7 stellar-cycles old and she is very smart for a youngling her age and Theodor is one meta-cycle old."

I listened as he talked about Annabelle and Theodor; he really sounded like a proud father even though they were not his children.

"Annabelle and Theodor are lucky to have you as their guardian," I said.

"No, I'm lucky to have them," he said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you bond with someone?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question."

"Well, you are 30 stellar-cycles old," he simply said.

I put my face into my hands, he sounded like my mother.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, straighten up. "I did not bond because I have not found the right person."

"I see."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Why didn't you find someone else after Chromia break up with you?" I asked.

"How do you know about that?" he asked shocked.

"Jazz told me everything."

"That big mouth son of a glitch," Ironhide cursed.

"If you do not want to tell me its okay. I understand."

There was silence for a few minutes until Ironhide spoke.

"No I will tell you, " he said. "I did not find someone else because I was hoping that one orbital cycle Chromia and I would reconcile."

I felt the sadness in his voice.

"Oh," I said, as I sink into the driver's seat.

"But that was many stellar-cycles" he said, as he parked in the driveway of the Lennox residence. I looked through the windshield and saw a man with brown hair in his early forties standing on the porch; holding a blond little girl in his arms. I got out and Ironhide activated his hologram. The man put the little girl down; the moment her little feet touched the floor she ran toward Ironhide.

"Uncle 'Hide," the girl cried happily, as she toward him.

"Hey there youngling," he said, as he gently picked her up in his arms kissing her cheeks. Annabelle wrapped her tiny arms around Ironhide's neck.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you more," he said, gently smiling at her.

The man approached us and stretched his hand out toward me.

"William Lennox," he said.

"Sandra Jones," I said, as I shook his hand.

(William Lennox POV)

I was standing on the porch holding Annabelle and waiting for Ironhide and his new charge to arrive. Soon I saw familiar black GMC Topkick driving down the street.

"Uncle 'Hide is here, uncle, 'Hide is here," Annabelle said happily.

"Yes, sweetheart uncle 'Hide is here, " I said to her kissing her in the forehead. I watched him parking in my driveway; the driver's door opened and a female with long straight brown hair and bright blue eyes got out. At that moment there was no force that will keep Annabelle in my arms; she wanted to be put down. The second I put her down, she ran toward Ironhide.

(End of POV)

"It's good to see you Ironhide," Will said, smiling at his former guardian.

"It's good to see you too William," Ironhide said. "Where's Sarah?"

"She is in the house; come, let's go inside," he said, starting to walk toward the house.

"Sarah, Ironhide is here," Will called his wife.

"I will be there in a minute," a female voice said from the kitchen.

"Please sit. Sarah will be joining us soon," Will said to me.

"Thank you," I said, as I sat down on the couch.

"Come on Uncle 'Hide sit," Annabelle ordered, pulling him by his sleeve to sit down.

"Alright, youngling calm down" Ironhide said, picking her up and putting her in his lap as he sat down.

"So, how are things back at the base?" Will asked.

"The same," Ironhide replied as he played with Annabelle.

Soon a woman with blond hair and blue eyes appeared from the kitchen.

"Welcome home Ironhide," she said, bending down to hug him.

"Its good to be back," Ironhide said. "This is my charge Miss. Sandra Jones".

I got up from the couch and stretched my hand out.

"Nice to meet you Sandra," Sarah said, shaking my hand. "You look very familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?"

"I don't think so," I said.

"And Theodor where is he?" Ironhide asked, looking around the room.

"He is sleeping," Sarah said.

"I see," Ironhide said, disappointed.

"But do not worry, he will wake up in time for dinner," Sarah said softly.

Ironhide's eyes lit up when he heard that.

Sarah turned to me.

"Let's go talk in the kitchen and leave these two here to talk about their military topics," Sarah said, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me into the kitchen.

**A/N Question: Sarah asked Sandra if they know each other from before. What you think? **


	14. Meet the Lennox family part 2

"So…. " Ironhide began. "Are you planning to return to base?" he asked, as he played red gloves with Annabelle.

"I don't know," Will said. "As much I'm missing being a solider, I have a family now. And I don't want Annabelle and Theodor to grow up without a father like me you know," Will said, recalling his childhood. Will's father was also a soldier who died when his vehicle hit a landmine.

"I understand," Ironhide said. "You want something better for your sparklings."

"Yes," he said, getting up from the couch and walking to the mini fridge; he crouched down looking for a beer. "Anyway, how are you getting along with your new charge?" Will asked, as he opened the bottle of beer and walked back to the couch.

"We get along very well now."

"But, you didn't get along at first. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I got used to be your guardian," Ironhide said.

"Or maybe because she is a female," Will said, trying not to laugh.

"What are you trying to say William; that I was scared because I was going to be her guardian?" Ironhide asked in a serious tone.

"No, you were scared because you knew that there was possibility for something to happen between you two."

"Nonsense, she is human."

"So?" Will said. "Love doesn't care about age or in your case species; besides, I saw how you were looking her."

"Really, how?"

"The same way I'm looking Sarah; you know in a loving, caring, ready to die for her way."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, even if you try to ignore your feelings for her it does not mean that they will disappear," Will said. "Why don't you call her on a date?" he asked taking a sip of beer.

"I can't."

"Come on, the worst that can happen is for her to say: I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Will said. "

"No, you don't understand I can't" Ironhide said. "I'm not familiar about your mating rituals."

"Mating rituals?" Will began. "Are you kidding? Just go to her and say: hey would you like to go out with me sometimes."

Ironhide thought it for a bit before he shook his head.

"No, I can't."

"Wow, you are one of the toughest Autobot beside Prime and you are scared to ask her on a date," Will said, taking another sip of the beer. "But keep this in mind; one day you might regret for not trying, because some other man will not hesitate to call her out," he said.

Suddenly Annabelle stopped playing and raised her head and looked Ironhide straight in the eye.

"Uncle Hide I'll ask her for you," she said, as she jumped out of his lap.

"No, Annabelle!" Ironhide shouted frantically, as he and Will stumbled and triped on each other trying to catch the little girl, but she was already running toward the kitchen.

(Inside the kitchen)

"So, we went to this new Italian restaurant and Will made an arrangement with one of the chefs to put the engagement ring in a soufflé, because he was scared to ask me. After dinner, the waiter comes carrying two soufflés. The whole time I was eating Will looked at me wide-eyed, waiting for the moment when I'll find the ring," Sarah said, smiling as she chopped vegetables for dinner. "When I finished eating Will looked at me confused; he grabbed the cup and looked in.

Suddenly he started to shout: "Where's the ring, where's the ring?" I looked at him shocked, because he was acting like a maniac and asked: "What ring?" He raised his head and said: "The ring that was inside soufflé." At that moment I realized that I swallowed a ring. We waited for two weeks to ring to pass through me."

"Awww, what a cute story," I said laughing, helping her to chop the vegetables.

Suddenly Annabelle ran into the kitchen.

"Annabelle honey, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, with a confused look on her face.

But the litlle girl didn't answer; she hopped toward me and pulled my apron, demanding my attention.

"Yes, Annabelle" I gently asked, lowering my head to look at her.

"Uncle Hide likes you; he wants to have babies with you."

"Excuse me?" I muttered, in utter shock. I turned my head and looked at Sarah, who was also in shock after hearing what Annabelle just said.

"Annabelle Mary Lennox! From whom did you hear that?" Sarah asked sharply.

At that moment Will and Ironhide barged into the kitchen. Will rushed toward Annabelle and picked her up.

"Heh kids…. "He started, looking at Sarah. "They say the craziest things."

"William what is going on here?" Sarah asked him calmly, but I could tell by her body language that she's angry. For a while there has been an awkward silence; when all of a sudden, we heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey look your brother is here," Will said quickly, putting Annabelle down. "I will get it" he said walking out of the kitchen.

"I will help him," Ironhide quickly added, and followed Will.

"Will and I will have a serious conversation tonight," Sarah said, as she took off the apron and put it on the counter. Sarah and I came out of the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Sarah," a deep man's voice called, entering the living room holding Annabelle in his arms. The man stood 6' 5"; his body was lean and muscular; he had short brown hair and green eyes. I recognized the man immediately.

"Sam you are here," Sarah said happily, as she embraced him tightly.

"Of course, did you doubt?"

"Oh…. "Sarah said, turning to me, "I want you to meet Ironhide's new charge. Sam this is….."

"Sandra Jones is that you?" Sam asked, excitedly as he approached me.

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me" I replied smiling.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it," he said happily, grabbing me into a hug, lifting me briefly off the ground. Will, Sarah and Ironhide shared a surprised look.

"You two know each other?" Ironhide asked confused.

"Of course I know her; she was my first love" Sam said, with a smile on his face as he looked me.

"That's from where I know you" Sarah said, turning to me, snapping her fingers, "You were Sam's girlfriend back in high school."

* * *

**A/N Red gloves is a game from my childhood. Two people play this game.****One holds their palms laid down, while the other holds his palms facing up and tickles the palms of another person. At one moment the person who tickles has to hit****"**** another player on their hands before he/she removes their hands. If you hit another player you switch if don't, you continue from the beginning. Don't forget to review :)**


	15. Meet the Lennox family part 3

**A/N thanks for reviews, alerts, favorites. **Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review I just love reading them :)****

* * *

"Your first love?" Ironhide said, trying to sound calm, but deep down he was panicking.

"Yeah, we dated all through high school," Sam said.

The look on Ironhide's face was pure horror, although he tried to keep his poker face on.

"Well, isn't that nice," he said, trying to hide any signs of the jealousy inside him.

(Ironhide POV)

I didn't know what was worse; Annabelle telling Sandra that I like her or that in front of me was standing her ex-mate. I looked at Sandra and saw her smiling at Sam; I felt jealousy burning inside me. I wanted to offline him. Will was right if I don't make my move Sam will take her from me. I gave him a fake smile. I tilted my head to the right and take a good look at him; this should be easy.

(End of POV)

"Come on, let's all sit down. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Sarah said.

"I don't know..." Ironhide began, looking at Sarah. "Miss. Jones and I should get back to the base. It's late."

Miss. Jones? I thought to myself. He never called me by my last name. He usually calls me by my name or if he is angry at me human or squishy.

"Don't be ridiculous Ironhide it's 7 pm, beside I thought you wanted to see Theodor."

"Yes, but…" Ironhide started, but Sarah cut him off.

"No, but you and Sandra can go after dinner, " she said. "Now march your aft into the dining room," she ordered.

"Sarah…" Sam said, forcing her to turn to him. "If Ironhide has some work to do back at the base let him go; I'll take Sandra to the base after dinner."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you human," Ironhide quietly mumbled to himself, narrowing his eyes at Sam. "No I will stay" he quickly said.

"Good," Sarah said. "The table is already set; you can sit down."

We made our way to the dining room; Sam pulled out my chair before sitting down next to me.

"Always a gentleman," I said, laughing.

I heard Ironhide mumbling something under his breath as he sat across Sam.

"I hope you like a chicken casserole Sandra," Sarah said, as she set the large casserole pan on the table and Will put salad.

"Yes, I love it," I said. Sarah smiled at me as she sat down at the table.

"So, Sandra tell me, what have you been doing all these years?" Sam asked me, as he poured the red wine into my glass.

"Well, after we graduated from High School I attended the University of Florida," I said.

"Really? Which department?" he asked.

"Department of interior design."

"You are an interior designer?"

"Yes," I said. "You?"

"I attended police academy," Sam said, proudly.

"You...? A cop...? " I said, laughing, as I scoop some of the casserole.

"Laugh all you want, but the ladies love man in uniforms."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he said, leaning slightly toward me. "Ouch, what the...?" Sam suddenly cried, as he turned his head to look at Ironhide. "Ironhide did you just kick me under the table? " He asked in shock.

Both Will and Sarah looked at Ironhide.

"I'm sorry Samuel it wasn't on purposes; I'm having some problems with my holoform," Ironhide replied calmly. Oh, how he was enjoying this.

"You should tell Ratchet to check it out."

"I will."

I could have sworn I saw a little smile on Ironhide's face. After dinner we went into the living room and Sarah made us coffee. Theodor woke up from his sleep and Will and Ironhide decided to take Theodor out for some fresh air on the porch, while Sam and I continued to talk.

Outside

"I can't believe you do that; you are worse than a child," Will said, laughing. "You kicked him on purpose."

"What was I suppose to do? He was leaning toward her," Ironhide said, holding Theodor in his arms.

"I understand, but did you really have to kick him under the table?"

"The other option was to offline him."

Will laughed again, before he spoke.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I will ask her out."

"Better do it soon," Will said, as he and Ironhide entered the house.

00000

"Come on, time to go" Ironhide said to me as he entered the living room. I nodded at him and got up from the chair I was sitting in. I put my jacket on and started to walk toward the door.

"Hey Sandra…." Sam said, stopping me.

"Yes," I said, turning to him.

"I was wondering, do you want to play paintball in the woods tomorrow."

I paused for a second, and smiled. "Sure," I said.

"What a great idea," Will said approaching us. "We can all play together. You know, women vs. men."

"Actually, I was thinking just the two of us to go and play paintball."

"Nonsense, where's the fun in that?" Will said. "Paintball is more fun if there are more people," he said, putting his arm over Sam's shoulders. "So what do you say?"

Sam sighed.

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed.

"Excellent," Will said. "See you tomorrow then," he said, as he and Sarah hugged me goodbye. Will then hugged Ironhide and whispered into his ear:

"You are welcome."

I got inside Ironhide's alt mode and we drove back to the base.


	16. Ready, set, paintball part 1

**A/N Thank you for reviews, alerts, favorites. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review :). Till next time.**

* * *

I woke up at 8 am and with a heavy groan, and dragged myself out of bed and to the window; I looked out the window; the sky was dark gray and the rain fell against it. I sighed; I hate this kind of weather and I hate fall.

At this point I wanted more than anything to crawl back into bed and continue to sleep. I went to the bathroom and take a shower, hoping the warm water will wake me up and it worked for a while. After showering, I quickly dressed and left my room; I made my way outside the base and walked to the place, where Ironhide was waiting for me. I got in and we drove to Monica's place to pick her up. We where one player short, so I called Monica and asked her if she wanted to play paintball with us and she said yes.

After picking her up we drove to the paintball course where Will, Sam and Sarah were already waiting for us. Ironhide parked and Monica and I stepped out. I greeted them as I approached.

"This is my friend Monica" I said, as I introduced her to Will and Sarah. Sam already knew Monica because she dated his best friend at the same time Sam and I dated.

"Is everyone here?" Ironhide asked.

"No," Will said. "We are waiting for my friend and his wife to arrive."

Five minutes later a car parked and man and women stepped out.

"Long time no see Will," a man with bald head said smiling, as he and his wife approached us.

"Yeah," Will said, shaking his hand, before he turned to me. "Miss. Jones, this is Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps; he is my good friend and this is his wife Monique," he said, introducing them to me.

"Nice to meet you," Epps said, smiling as he shook my hand.

"You too, " I said.

"Welcome to the family," his wife said, as she hugged me.

"Um… thanks, " I said.

Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps was a black bold guy with chocolate brown eyes; he was under Will's command when they first encounter the Decepticons and later they met the Autobots. Epps wife Monique was a beautiful black woman with long legs and long curly black hair and black eyes. They have five children, four daughters and one son: Shareeka, Shaniqua, Sheleeka, Mozambique and Fred.

"Alright, let's get in and take our equipment," Sam said excitedly.

Once inside each of us took camouflage pants and jackets, combat boots, markers, paintballs, pod belts, and protective masks.

When we suit up we went to meet with the paintball instructor who was waiting for us on the course to give us a rundown of the safety regulations.

"The goal of the game is to capture the enemy flag and safely return it to your base; if you get hit on enemy side you're out. Hide the flag anywhere you want, but on your side only; each of you have hundred balls if you run out of them you're out; use them wisely. You have a time limit of sixty minutes " the instructor said before he left.

"Are we playing girls vs. men?" Epps asked.

"Yes," Will said.

"Oh, we will kick your asses" Sarah said laughing.

"In your dreams" Will replied

"Alright, let's split up, " Sam said. "Who wants to be the team captains?"

"Ironhide will be ours and Sandra can be theirs," Will said quickly.

"Does everyone agree with that?" Sam asked. We all looked at each other's and shrugged our shoulders.

"Sure, why not, " I said. "And no cheating that especially means you Ironhide; you will play like the others and that means no scanning the area."

"Why would you think I would cheat in paintball?" Irnhide said offended. "I'm a solider, this is natural for me."

"Because you are too competitive and you will do everything to win."

"Busted," Will said, laughing, looking at Ironhide.

"Shut up, you are not helping me William," Ironhide said, through his gritted teeth.

"Touchy, touchy, " Will said.

"Alright, let's play some paintball" Epps said, as he grabbed his paintball gun and they disappeared deep into the forest.

"So what's the plan?" Monica asked.

I looked around thinking where to hide the flag and then it hit me.

"Well, I was thinking that we hide the flag on the tree; they will not be able to see it from the branches and leaves. And we can make a decoy from red napkin and branch and put it under this tree" I said, pointing with my finger to the oak tree not far from us. "Mon, you are a good shooter, you will climb up a tree and shoot everyone who tries to take a fake flag."

"Bu,t wouldn't they see it's a trap?" Monica asked.

"I hope not, " I said. "What do you think about the plan?" I asked.

"It's brillian,t" Sarah said. "Monique and I can run fast; we will create a distraction and take care of Will and Epps."

I nodded.

"And you?" Monique asked.

"I will sneak to their base; ruffle the bushes and while they were looking for me, I will try to steal the flag."

Once all of us agree on our plan, we split up.

Let the game begin.


	17. Ready, set, paintball part 2

**A/N thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites.:) **

* * *

"Do we know where we're going to hide the flag?" Ironhide asked, as he and his team members walked to their side.

"Yeah…." Sam started. "We are going to hide the flag in the back right corner of our side, near a rock. And one of us will be hiding a few meters away. When someone from their team tries to take the flag, we will shoot them."

Ironhide rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"Who will protect the flag?" Epps asked.

"I will," Sam said.

Will looked at Ironhide who was clutching his paintball gun tightly in his hands. He immediately knew Ironhide wasn't pleased. He had to do something about it.

"I don't know," Will began. "I think it's better to let Ironhide guard the flag."

"Why?"

"Well, he is more experienced in this….."

"More experienced…..?" Sam started. "This is a game, not a battlefield."

"I know" Will said, aproaching Sam. "Look…." he said, as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder, moving him aside. "The thing is, he is a sore loser; you heard what Sandra said. He is too competitive and he will do everything to win. He will just bother us, so I say let him guard the flag."

"That's his problem, not mine."

"Please Sammy do it for me."

Sam took a deep breath, before he spoke. "Alright, have it your way, but just for the record, I do not like it" he said.

"Thanks" Will said, patting him on the shoulder, before he turned around and returned to Epps and Ironhide.

"Ironhide, you are guarding the flag," Sam said, as he picked up his paintball gun from the ground and went into the forest.

"What was that all about?" Epps asked Will, with a puzzled look on his face.

Will wave his hand. "Nothing, " he said. "Let's play; good luck," he said, winking at Ironhide.

000

"So, are you going to tell me what happened back there with Sarah's brother and you?" Epps asked, as they walked through the forest.

"It's a long story," Will said.

"I have time."

Will stopped, forcing Epps to do the same; he turned to look at him.

"Alright, I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone; for now."

Epps nodded. Will began to tell him everything.

"I can not believe it," Epps said, after Will finished explaining. "The old mech is in love."

"Yeah," Will said, laughing.

"I didn't know he had it in him."

"Well, he always knew how to surprise us."

"Does Sarah know?"

"Yep."

"And, she's cool about it?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I thought she would be on Sam's side."

"I thought that too, but Sarah knows that Sam will always be able to find another girlfriend, beside she know that Sandra is in love with Ironhide."

"How she knows that?"

"Women's intuition."

"You are one strange family; you know that?"

"We know Epps, we know."

000

"I didn't know you like paintball," Monique said, to Sarah as they slowly walked.

"Actually, I don't" Sarah replied.

"Then why are you playing?"

"To help Ironhide ask Sandra on a date," she simply replied.

Monique nodded her head in response. "Wait… what?" she said, shocked, grabbing Sarah by the arm stopping her.

"Ironhide is in love," Sarah said, smiling.

"Ironhide?" Monique said. "The Autobot who hates human is in love… in human."

"Mhm."

Monique began to laugh.

"Well, isn't that ironic" she said.

"Come to think of it, yeah it is" Sarah said.

Suddenly, they heard a branch snap.

"Someone's coming; quick we need to hide," Sarah said, as she and Monique hides behind the shrub. Soon they spotted Will and Epps comes their way. Sarah quietly pulled her gun and aimed at them.

"This is going to be so easy," she whispered to herself.

"Um, Sarah… " Monique started.

"Not now Monique, I have them."

"I know, but I need you something to see."

"What?" Sarah said, turning her head.

"Is this poison ivy?" Monique asked, pointing to the leaves in front of her. Sarah leaned forward to take a better look and then jerked backward.

"Yes!"

The two women jumped out of the bushes in front of Will and Epps, screaming and scratching themselves. Will and Epps instinctively pulled the trigger, shooting them with their markers.

"What the…?" Epps started, "Jesus Christ you two scared the hell out of us; what is wrong with you?" he said, lowering his paintball gun.

"Poison ivy, poison ivy" Sarah tried to explain, scratching herself.

"You two have to go to the drugstore and buy us zanfex" Monique said, as she too scratched herself.

"But we are still playing," Epps said.

"I don't care Sarah and I need zanfex immediately."

Will and Epps looked each other.

"Alright give us five minutes to finish the game," Will said.

"We don't have five minutes. We need it now."

"But we are still in the game."

Sarah raised her gun and shot Will and Epps in the chest.

"Not anymore," she said.

000

Ironhide was guarding the flag when he heard a loud rustling sound behind him. He quickly turned and scanned the area; he picked up a heat signature of a man coming his way.

"Samuel," Ironhide quietly said, narrowing his optics. He had to come up with a plan to push Sam out of the game. But, how? And then it hit him. Ironhide smiled to himself as he raised his gun and aimed. He slowly pulled the trigger and watched the red paint splat across Sam's chest, leaving Sam stunned.

"Ironhide what the…..?" Sam muttered, looking down at his chest, "I'm already dead, Monica got me."

"I am sorry Samuel. I thought it was someone else," Ironhide said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, right" Sam said, as he walked passed him and toward the forest exit.

000

I sneak up on their side and hid behind a bush; I peer through the bushes and saw Ironhide walking up and down. The flag was at the right corner of their side, near a big rock.

Crap, I'll never be able to walk past him; he's like Cerberus. I thought to myself, but I have to try. I searched the ground and picked up a large rock.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered to myself, as I toss the rock into the bushes a few feet away from me.

I was holding my breath as Ironhide turned and began to walk towards the bush where I threw a stone. When he disappeared from my sight I slowly exhale and started to crawl on my hands and knees toward the enemy flag, when suddenly I felt the barrel of a gun pressed against my back.

"Nice try, but not goog enough. Get up!" he said, as his eyes slid over her body. Primus, she is beautiful he thought.

I slowly rose to my feet, still holding my paintball gun in one of my hands.

"Drop it!" he ordered.

I obeyed and dropped the gun.

"You are enjoying this, don't you?" I said.

"A little, " he admitted. "Now slowly turn toward me," Ironhide said, pushing the barrel of the gun harder into my back .

When I turned, Ironhide's face was few inches apart from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face and he could feel mine. I could also feel my checks going red. I tried to lower my head, but he gently grabbed my chin, making me look into his eyes; he leaned forward and kissed me. At first the kiss was gentle then more firm, he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as he kissed me. A few seconds later Ironhide broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

He was planning this from the beginning.

"So, who won?" I asked smiling.

"I guess I did," he whispered, as he kissed me again.


	18. Show and tell part 1

Two months later...

For these two months Ironhide's and my relationship blossomed; I did not know he could be so gentle and caring to a female. On the surface Ironhide looked rough and dangerous, but inside he was a big teddy bear. A big teddy bear with big guns. Unfortunately the two of us had to hide our relationship from the Autobots and N.E.S.T soldiers. We had to be very careful how we behave in front of others or when we were alone. So Ironhide and I came to an agreement that it would be best for me to move out of the base and move into my parents' house while they were on a cruise. Of course Ironhide would stay and continue to be my guardian as long as I want; Optimus orders. Now, you are probably wondering why the two of us had to hide? I will tell you. You see, it was strictly forbidden for Cybertronian and human to be together. That was Optimus' order and woe to those who would violate that order. The punishment for breaking Prime's order was quick and severe; two months in the brig or in English: solitary confinement. Also the Cybertronian would be stripped of his/she's ranks. You would have to be either extremely brave or seriously stupid and break the order. But, I was always wondering why Optimus would order such a thing. It was so unlike him. Until one day Ironhide told me.

A few months after the Battle in Mission City one of the Autobots met a human girl and they fell in love; it was not long before they bonded. After some time, the girl cheated the Autobot with another man. The Autobot found out and the bond was broken; after that the poor guy was never the same. The rest of the Autobots watched as their comrade fall more and more into madness, until one day he didn't took his own life. A broken bond between sparkmates or cheating a sparkmate is a worst thing that could ever happen to a Cybertronian. They would rather choose death, than such a terrible fate.

I've just finished packing my things, when someone knocked on the door. I went to open them. When I opened the door, I saw Jazz standing there.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I asked.

"Ratchet wants to see you in the med bay pronto."

"Why?"

The silver mech shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he told me to call you."

"Ok, I will be right there," I said, as I closed the door of my room behind me.

I wonder why Ratchet wants to see me, I thought to myself stopping at the door of the med bay. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard a Ratchet's voice said. I slowly opened the door and entered in. He was doing something on his computer; his back facing me.

"You wanted to see me?" I said.

"Yes, close the door behind you and sit down," he said, pointing with his finger at the chair near his table, not even turning to look at me.

This doesn't bode well, I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me and walked to the table and sat down on a chair next to the table. I was silent as he worked on the computer; after a few minutes he turned off his computer and activated his hologram; he turned and looked at me.

"Do you know why I called you?" he asked me.

"No," I answered.

"I called you because I want to talk to you about some serious things," he said. His voice calm and his expression deadly serious.

"Like what?"

"You know that relationship between Cybertronian and humans are strictly forbidden" he began.

I froze when I heard that. Did someone saw Ironhide and me and told Ratchet I wondered. I try to calm myself before I answered.

"Yes."

"Then why Ironhide and you broke the rule?" he asked calmly, focusing his sapphire blue eyes on mine.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ratchet," I quickly said. "Ironhide and I aren't together."

Ratchet cocked his head to the side slightly and crossed his arms over his chest; his eyes still focused on me. "What is the first rule that I thought you?"

"Never eat junk food," I said, with a confused look on my face.

"Not that, the other one, " he said.

"Never lie to Cybertronian; Cybertronians can sense lies."

"Correct."

"Please Ratchet don't tell Optimus" I begged.

"Don'tworry, I want" he said. "Beside he already knows."

"WHAT!" I screamed in despair, putting my face into my hands. I could feel my pulse racing and it felt as my heart would jump out of my chest.

"Calm down Miss. Jones. Everything is alright; Optimus is fine with Ironhide and you dating." Ratchet said smiling.

"What!?" I said, raising my head to look at him.

Is he trying to get me a heart attack? One minute it's forbidden for Cybertronian and humans to be together, the other it's allowed.

"I don't understand," I mumbled to myself.

Ratchet crouched in front of me, putting his hands on my knees. He looked into my eyes.

"When Grapple fell in love with Morgan none of the Autobots were happy; she was rude, selfish, self-centered and disrespectful to everyone, even to Grapple. After Grapple's death Optimus forbade Cybertronians to be in relationships with humans, because he did not want such a thing to happen ever again, " he said. "Now you; you are the exact opposite of her and Optimus saw that; he knows how much you care about Ironhide and would never do anything to hurt him. So, he turned a blind optic on that."

"And the rest of the Autobots?" I asked. " Do they know?"

Ratchet started to laugh, before he answered.

"Miss. Jones you are on the Autobot base; no matter how hard you try to hide something here, you can't" Ratchet said, standing up. "Now, I want to talk to you about something" he said, walking toward his desk.

"About what?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me.

"Interfacing of course."


	19. Show and tell part 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews/alerts/ favorites. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review I love reading them. Till next time. **:)****

* * *

"Excuse me?" I said, not believing what I had just heard. "Did you say interfacing?"

"Yes," the Autobot medic replied. "You are with Ionhide now, and it's my duty as a doctor to explain to you how interfacing works."

He can't be serious right? I mean, I know he's a doctor and that it's his duty to explain these kinds of things, but I'm thirty years old for crying out loud.

"Ratchet, I'm thirty years old; I think I know how it works" I said.

"Yes, when it comes to interfacing between humans, but when it comes to interfacing between Cybertronians and humans you don't know nothing," Ratchet said. "Now pay attention," he said, as he inserted the CD into the computer. Suddenly a Cybertronian hologram appeared in front of me.

"Now, let's start," Ratchet said. "Interfacing between Cybertronian and human is called mating, but interfacing between two Cybertronians is called well, interfacing" he said. "There are two ways how Cybertronians can mate with h,umans; they could use their holoforms or they could change their size and be almost the same height as human" he said, pressing the button on the computer. I watched as the hologram began to shrink in front of me.

Ok, so far so good. Nothing scary, I thought.

"As you know, our holoform can't produce CNA when overload ergo it is the safest way to mate because you can't get pregnant. But if you chose the other option I recommend withdrawal, because birth control don't affect us and you'll get pregnant," Ratchet continued to explain.

This is not so bad I thought to myself. I thought it would be much worse.

"Now, I want to show you where our sensitive parts are," he continued, as he pulled out a pointing stick from the table drawer.

I spoke too soon or in my case I thought too soon.

"Our sensitive parts are here, here, here and here," he said, pointing at the helmet or to be more accurate on the antennas on top of the helmet, neckline, chest and thigh. "However, it can vary from Cybertronian to Cybertronian."

Alright, now I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. Please God, let this be the last lesson I thought nervously looking around.

"And now we come to my favorite topic," Ratchet said proudly. "I will tell you about our interfacing rods or just rods."

Oh dear God no. Don't get me wrong I was not uncomfortable with the subject, I was uncomfortable with him explaining this to me. I know he's a doctor, but he is Ironhide's friend first and some borders are not to be crossed.

"As you see, our interfacing devices are located between our legs behind the codpiece; when you remove the codpiece it will expose our rod," Ratchet said, as he pressed another button on the computer and the codpiece disappeared from the holoform and the rod appeared in front of me.

"WHOA!" I said, as I raised my hand in front of me trying not to look, but to no avail. Their penises were very similar to those to the human males, but instead of skin they were covered with silicone rubber.

"What's wrong, you act like you never seen a rod before," Ratchet said, looking at me.

"No," I muttered. "I've seen it before, but this is wrong on so many levels," I said.

"I don't understand; why?"

"Because you are Ironhide's friend and it's just wrong."

"Well, too bad and as you humans like to say suck it up," he said, in a serious tone. "Now where were I? Oh yes, the rod is covered with silicone rubber and beneath the silicone are a multitude of sensors similar to those of nerve endings in humans; the surface of the rod is covered with grooves for extra stimulation and pleasure."

My God, he's enjoying this I thought to myself. At this point I was ready to take a screwdriver and stick it into my skull.

"When aroused the rod extend to its full length; once the rod is at full length the only way to get rid out of it is to overload it; after overload the rod produces transfluid. The transfluid is purple fluid and it's not dangerous for humans. I guess you know what happens then? "

"Yes," I mumbled quietly.

I never felt so embarrassed in my entire life.

"Good," Ratchet said. "Now for double pleasure you have to stimulate the spark and the rod at the same time…."

Suddenly there was the knock on the door.

Saved by the knock.

"Come in," Ratchet said, as he ejected the CD.

The door opened and Ironhide entered. I was so happy to see him. I jumped from the chair, ready to get the hell out of there.

"Ah Ironhide, just the mech I wanted to see," Ratchet said, as he approached him.

"I came to take Miss. Jones home," Ironhide said, looking at me.

"Bumblebee can drive her home," Ratchet said, as he put his servo around Ironhide's shoulder, dragging him toward the big metal chair. "Miss. Jones you are free to go," he said. "Ironhide and I are going to have a little chat."

I watched as the door of the med bay slowly close, and deep down I knew about what the conversation will be.


	20. Childhood home

**A/N/ Only eleven more days until the premiere of the film Transformers age of extinction. I hope that you are as excited as I am. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. P.S Only a few more chapters before the rating change. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

As Bumblebee drove me to my childhood home, I wondered how the conversation between Ratchet and Ironhide was going.

"Is something wrong?" Bumblebee asked, through his radio pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh? No everything is alright" I replied smiling.

"You sure?" he said. "You look worried?"

"Yeah; so when I'm going to meet your charge?"

"Soon," Bumblebee replied. "I hope," he said, sadness tingling in his voice.

"You miss him. Don't you?" I said.

"Who?"

"Your charge; Sam."

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "You humans grow up so quickly and move on."

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He's 28."

I began to understand what he wanted to tell me; we get old too quick; when Bumblebee first met Sam, he was a teenager; now Sam is all grown up, married and has a child, but Bumblebee on the other hand is still a teenager and when Sam dies he will still be a teenager.

After twenty minutes of driving Bumblebee turned into a small street.

"Which house is yours?" he asked as he drove.

"You see that big wooden house that looks like a mansion surrounded by a stone wall on the end of the street?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's mine," I said.

As he passed through the black iron gates Bumblebee was surprised by the size of the house. The house had three floors and it was big, really big. The exterior of the house consisted of double garage, four big entrances next to the garage that led inside the house.

"Are your creators, celebrities?" Bumblebee asked, trough his radio confused.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because I have never seen such a big yard and house," Bumblebee said, as he parked a few feet in front of my house and turned off his engine. He opened the passanger door and I stepped out, allowing him to scan the interior of the house. He was making sure that there are no intruders or Decepticons inside. As he scanned the inside of the house, he was confused with the layout and size of the rooms. Some rooms were so large that a Cybertronian could live there comfortably, and some were small but perfect for humans. After finishing scanning the house, Bumblebee did not find anything strange; he activated his holoform.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, appearing next to me.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Why are some of the rooms large and some small?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know; why?"

"Because, some of the rooms are large enough for Cybertronians to live in there," he said.

"I don't know, really."

"Who built it?"

"My dad, but he's a bit eccentric" I said.

Bumblebee nodded in response. "I should go back; Optimus is waiting for me to go on another mission."

"And Ironhide?" I asked. "Is he going to?"

"No, he will stay here to guard you."

"Okay; you guys be careful," I said, hugging him goodbye.

Bumblebee nodded before his hologram disappeared. I watched as he pulled away from my house and drove off, before turning around and walking up the short gravel path to the front door. I stepped onto the porch and took my keys to unlock the front door. As I opened the door a breath of warm and stale air slapped my face. I need to open the window and fast I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me. I walked to the living room; the furniture was covered with a sheet, the windows were closed and the curtains were drawn. I approached the curtains and parted them, allowing light to come inside. I spent the next three hours cleaning the house. After finishing cleaning up, I fell on the couch exhausted. I could not believe how much the house was dirty, but I was satisfied with the cleaning results while looking around.

I glanced over at the picture frame that was on the table next to the couch; I took the picture frame in my hands and smiled as I brushed my fingers over the picture. In the photo were my parents and I when I was little. My mom looked so young then; with light complexion and with long curly black hair and violet-blue eyes she looked like Elizabeth Taylor. She was from southeastern Europe, but she never told me from which country exactly. She met my dad when she came to America.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Now who could it be? I wondered as I got up from the couch and went to open the door. I knew it was not Ironhide, because he told me he would text me before he come. I opened the door carefully and saw a tall policeman with mustaches standing at the door.

"Miss. Jones?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Is your mother Spectra Jones?"

"Yes, did something happen to her?" I asked scared.

"No, but she has some speeding tickets that are not paid," the policeman said.

That's strange, I thought to myself, my mom has always drove carefully.

"Is she here?"

"No, she is on a cruise."

"On a cruise?" the policeman asked confused.

"Yes, with my dad."

"Do you know when she will come back?"

"In a month" I said.

The policeman nodded. "Please contact me when she comes back; I need to talk to her," he said, as he wrote down on a piece of paper his phone number and gave it to me.

"I will," I said, as I took the paper and closed the door.

The policeman got back in his car.

"Did you find her?" a creepy voice, asked trough the radio.

"Yes, should I bring her in?"

"No, not yet. Wait for the further orders."

"Understood," the policeman said, before he drove off.


	21. Friendly advice or something else

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. To Zipitnow: Yeah, I too didn't like the third part of the movie because they killed Ironhide and they portrayed Optimus like a bloodthirsty madman who kills everything in his sight, without a trace of remorse so I hope that the 4th movie will be much better than 3rd. To Songbird's Spirit: I want to thank you for pointing out the mistakes in the chapters. I got ginger program, so I hope that now there will not be mistakes in it, but if there are they will be minimal. Now on to the story. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

"And this concludes our lessons in how humans reproduce," the Autobot medic said, as he injected the CD. He turned and looked at Ironhide who was sitting on a chair cross-legged and with a small smile on his lips. They optics met.

"So, do you have any questions for me?" Ratchet asked, as he pulled the chair and sat down.

"Actually yes," Ironhide replied.

"I'm listening."

"Did you really think that you'd be able to make me glitch?"he asked.

"Well, I was hopping," Ratchet said. He was doing his best not to laugh at his old friend.

"Well, you failed," Ironhide said, getting up from the chair and starting to walk towards the door of the med bay.

"Where are you going?"

"To Sandra's house," Ironhide replied as he continued to walk.

"Alright, but don't forget humans are very delicate and fragile than us. So be careful not to hurt her when you….., you know," he said. As soon as he said that he burst out laughing.

Ironhide stopped and turned.

"You are an aft. You know that?"

"So I was told," Ratchet said, still laughing.

Ironhide shook his helm before he went through the door, leaving Ratchet alone in the med bay.

Ratchet too shook his helm and smiled to himself, as he returned to his work.

00000

Ironhide was about to transform when he heard someone calling him. He turned and saw Chromia approaching him.

"Hey Mia," he said.

"Hey, listen I want to talk to you" Chromia said. "Do you have a second?"

"Sure."

"But not here," she said, looking around, "Let's go to my quarters."

Ironhide quietly followed her to her quarters; once inside Chromia walked to her berth and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about" Ironhide asked her as he closes the door behind him.

"About your charge and you."

Ironhide gave her a confused look.

Chromia took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I think it's not a good idea for you to be with her," she said. "She is human and humans are not known for their fidelity in love and to their partners," she said.

"Sandra is different. I trust her," Ironhide said.

"Grapple trusted Morgan and she broke his spark."

"This is different."

"Is it?" she asked. "Listen, if you want to satisfy your needs there is another way. You do not have to be with her. There are plenty of femmes in the base who would be happy to satisfy you and I'm one of them" she said, as she got up from the berth and approached him. She put her servos around his neck.

"WHAT?! Ironhide said, shocked making a step back

Did he hear her, right? Did Chromia just proposed to interface with him?

"Chromia, did you just proposed to interface with me?" he asked. He was still in shock.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you out of your circuits!?" Ironhide shouted.

"You don't have to yell at me."

"I'm not yelling, I just can not believe my audios what you're saying; you offended me" Ironhide said.

"Really, how?" Chromia asked, as she crosses her servos over her chestplate.

"With telling me that I'm with her just because I want to interface with her."

"Well, aren't you?"

"NO!? " He shouted angrily. "I CARE FOR HER, I LOVE HER!"

"And she?" Chromia asked. "Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I can feel it."

Chromia shook her head and laughed.

"Humans look at love differently than we, and when you stop being interesting to her, she will leave you and find someone else. Just like Morgan did to Grapple, because it's in their nature, as it is in their nature to destroy everything around them. "

Ironhide listened in disbelief. He could not believe, how much hatred Chromia feelt toward humans.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but she loves me and I know she would never do anything to hurt me."

"Maybe not now, but in the future."

"There is no point arguing with you. You just do not want to realize," he said, turning away and starting to walk towards the door of the room.

"She will hurt you Ironhide," Chromia shouted. "She will hurt you eventually."

Ironhide turned.

"We shall see," he said, walking out.

"Yes, we shall see," Chromia said to herself.


	22. Self defense

**A/N Yay, only six more days until AoE comes out. Until, then for you who haven't seen this video, check out our favorite Autobot leader as a goalkeeper: youtube: eOOSObb9n1E. The fanfic does not allow me to put in all the code so you will have to google it.**

**And as usual, thanks for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. Dont forget to review :)**

* * *

When the policeman left, I immediately called my mother.

"Hello?" she said, over the phone.

"Hi mom; it's me," I said.

"Sandy sweetheart, how are you?"she asked.

"I'm good. How are you and dad?"

"We are both fine, " she said.

"I'm glad to hear that; listen mom, the reason I called you is because I want something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"The police officer came here looking for you."

"Oh, why?"

"He said that you have some speeding tickets that are not paid."

"Don't be ridiculous Sandy," she said, in a serious tone. "You know very well that I always drive carefully."

"I know," I said. "That's why I find it strange, and I wanted to call you to ask you."

"Maybe, he got a wrong house."

"No mom, he specifically asked for you."

"Oh," was all she said.

A few seconds a dead and ominous silence prevailed and I know something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Mom…."

"Sandy listen and listen good. If the policeman comes again, don't let him inside the house."

"Why?" I asked confused.

I could feel the fear and panic in her voice.

"Just listen to me, do not let him inside the house. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Your father and I will try to come home as soon as possible," she said.

"Okay."

"I have to go now. Be careful, "she said. "Love you."

"I love you too," I said, hanging up.

What is going on here I wondered. My mom never sounded so scared like now.

A knock from the front door startled me.

Maybe the policeman came back, I thought to myself. I carefully crawl over to the window and peeked through I looked on the porch to see if someone's there**.** But the porch was empty. I slowly stood up and make a couple of steps back; I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. All of a sudden, I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist tightly pulling me backwards.

"Agh! Agh! Aaaaaaaahhaaaahh! Let me go" I screamed, trying to free myself from the person grasp.

"Hey, hey, Sandra, it's me" a deep male voice said, turning me around to face him.

"Are you out of your mind Ironhide," I yelled, punching him in the chest. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you succeeded in it," I said trying to calm myself. "How did you manage to get inside the house?" I asked. "The doors are locked."

"Holoform" he simply said. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me.

"No, just don't do that again," I said.

"Is something happened?" he asked.

"You could say that" I said, as I walked to the couch and sat down.

"Tell me everything," he said, as he sat next to me.

I began to tell him everything. When I finished Ironhide looked at me.

"I think it's time to teach you self defense," he said. "We will start tomorrow; meet me at the military training area at ten o'clock."

0000

The next day I showed up at the military training area where Ironhide was already waiting for me. I was wearing sweatpants, spaghetti strap top and sneakers.

"Ready for tutoring?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said somehow uncertainly. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"You have to learn to defend yourself," he said. "Now, show me what you got; attack me" he ordered, backing away from me.

"You can't be serious," I said. "I don't know how to fight."

"Very serious; now attack me."

I darted towards him trying to hit him.

Not even flinching, Ironhide grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder and I hit the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked putting his hands on his hips, trying not to laugh.

"I told you, I don't know how to fight" I said as I stood up.

"And you weren't kidding when you said that; where is your instinct for survival?"

"On the place my kidneys used to be," I said, rubbing the sore spot.

"Get serious; I'm trying to teach you here."

"I'm sorry."

"Alright, now pay attention," he began. "I will try to hit you," he said, making a movement with his hand, as if he's going to hit me in the face. I immediately covered my face with my hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Protecting my face."

"And as you do that your head, neck, chest, legs, and arms are exposed. Your opponent could kill you with his little finger. On Cybertron, you'd be dead in five nanoclicks."

"You don't have to be a jerk Ironhide," I said.

"Let's try it again; shall we?" he said. "When I try to hit you, you move aside and try to grab my arm; alright, let's go."

I tried again to attack him, but I failed, and once again I was on the ground.

"Come on Sandra, make an effort."

"I'm trying but, you're much stronger than I am," I said.

"Whining will not help you defend yourself" Ironhide said sharply.

"I'm not whining; I'm telling you the fact."

"No, you're whining."

"If you continue to provoke me, I swear to God I will kick you in the thigh."

"I would like to see you try."

And I try, but he grabbed my foot and pulled; I fell on the ground again.

"You are incorrigible," Ironhide said. "Back on Cybertron I trained some Autobots who were bad at this but you... you really take the cake."

"That's it!" I yelled, as I stood up. "I quit!" I said, turning and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going? Get your aft over here!" Ironhide shouted.

"My ass and I are going home!" I shouted back, as I continued to walk.

"Smooth, real smooth Ironhide" a voice said behind him.

Ironhide turned and looked at the person who said that. It was Jazz.

"What?" Ironhide said. "What did I say?"


	23. The apology

**Thanks for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. Don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

**Info:**

**Cybertronian**

**Stellar-cycle- year**

_Text messages._

* * *

"**Wow, you really know ****how to upset a femme Ironhide**" Jazz said, as he crossed his servos over his chestplate and leaned himself against a tree.

"**What? I**** just told her the truth**."

"**You really don't get it, do you?**" Jazz said, "**And will you please deactivate your holoform? My neck starts to hurt from looking down at you**."

Ironhides holoform disappeared.

"**What do I don't understand?**" Ironhide asked, approaching Jazz.

"**She already told you ****she does not know how to fight. T****here was no need for you to rip her apart**."

"**I only said what's obvious****;**** she stinks**."

"**Yes, but you have to understand ****that ****we have a few million stellar-cycles experience in this and she don't; cut her some slack will ya.**"

"**If I do that it will not help her in self defense**."

"**For the love of Primus, here we go again,**" Jazz said, throwing his servos up in the air. "**Ya, know I'll be really surprised if she does not break up with you because of this**," Jazz said.

The last sentence Jazz said a little "sobered" Ironhide. He didn't want to lose her.

"**So ****what do you think I should do?**" Ironhide asked.

"**Well, for starters, you could apologize to her**."

"**Alright**."

"**And I suggest you to buy her flowers, preferably red roses**."

Ironhide nodded.

"**And make sure you buy red roses buds not ****bloomed**."

"**What difference does it have?**"

"**You want to get on her good side?**"

"**Yes**."

"**Then buy her budding red roses. Not white, not yellow, and not pink. Red. Do you understand?**"

"**Yes, I'm not an idiot**" Ironhide snapped.

"**Well, I wouldn't actually agree with the last part**."

"**What did you say?**"

"**Nothing, nothing**."

0000

I just finished taking a shower when I heard the doorbell ring; I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to see who is at the door. I peered through the window and saw Ironhide standing on the porch holding a bouquet of red roses.

How did he manage to get inside? I wondered. The gate is locked.

I was still mad at him after what happened this morning and I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so I decided not to open the door. I grabbed the TV remote and walked to the couch and sat down. I turned on the TV and started changing the channels looking for something to watch. Two minutes later, my phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of me; I reached forward and grab the phone. I swiped the screen to view the message. The message was from Ironhide.

"_I know you're home__;__ open the door_." the message said.

I deleted the message and threw my phone on the sofa cushion _next _to me.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated again.

Another message from him.

"_I promised you that I would not use my holoform to enter the house, __so you better open the door right now or I will open it for you._"

He doesn't give up I thought to myself.

"_No,_" I quickly text him back, "_I don't want to talk to you right now_."

Soon my phone vibrated again, obviously a message from Ironhide again_._

"_Well, tough you will have to; you have until I count to five__._"

Remembering what happened the last time I refused to open the door_, _I sighed and got up from the couch to open them.

"What do you want?" I said, as I opened the door.

"To talk," he said. "May I come in?" he asked.

"As if I have a choice," I said, as I move aside so he could get in.

"For you," Ironhide said, handing me a large bouquet of roses.

"Let me guess Jazz" I said, as I took the roses and put them on the table.

"Yes," Ironhide admitted, "He gave me some tips how to…."

"Get on my good side."

"Yes," he said. "Listen, before you say anything, I want to apologize for this morning. I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were," I said, putting my hand on my hip. "You hurt me…"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Don't interrupt me it is rude!" I shouted. "You acted like I was a moron, especially when I told you I do not know how to fight," I said, trying to calm myself. "I'm not Chromia Ironhide."

"Chromia?" He said, surprised. "Who said anything about her?"

"I have a feeling that you want to make new Chromia out of me."

"What?! No!" he shouted. "I love you just the way you are," he said, "It's just…"

"Just what?" I asked.

"I forgot what it's like to be normal," he said, as he sat down on the couch.

"To be normal?!"

"You know what I mean," he said. "Look at me; I'm a soldier, a killer. I was created for war."

"No 'Hide, you are not" I said, as I sat next to him.

"I am."

"No, you are not; I'm sorry; I over reacted" I said, sympathetically putting my hand on his knee.

Ironhide shook his head.

"No sweetspark; you had every right to be mad at me."

"Let's agree that we both made a mistake" I said, smiling, "Ok?"

"Ok," he said, as he gently kiss me on the lips.

Ironhide lightly pushed me on the couch and gently climbed on top of me without breaking the kiss. As we kissed my phone rang.

"Leave it," he said, as he continued to kiss me.

Things heated up very quickly and soon we were both shirtless. Ironhide was making his way to my jeans, when suddenly his hologram shimmered.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, with a concern look on my face.

"Yeah," he said, sitting up.

"What happened?"

"Optimus contacted me; I have to get back to the base."

"Oh, ok" I said disappointed.

"But I promise I will make up to you," he said, kissing me in the forehead.


	24. Something strange is going on here

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating for a while but, I didn't have my computer for a month. There was a storm and well a lighting strike and fried my computer. But I fix it and I'm ready to write. This story will follow AoE later. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. P.S only two or three chapters until the rating change. Don't forget to review :)**

**Info: **Cybertronian talk****

* * *

(At the Autobot base)

"**Optimus are you sure**?" Sideswipe asked, looking at the Autobot leader with his blue optics. "**Because if you are, we should tell Ironhide and give him helms up**," he said.

"**Yes, I've already contacted him; he should be here any moment**," Optimus said.

"**I'm really worried how he will react when we tell him**," Bumblebee said, nervously.

"**Tell me what**?" Ironhide asked, entering the meeting room and walking up to his fellow comrades. Ironhide was surprised when he entered the meeting room; he really didn't expect every single Autobot to be in there. "**Is everything alright**?" he asked, his gaze went from one Autobot to another.

"**Not quite**," Optimus said. "**I'm afraid I have some bad news. When you informed me that the police officer was searching for Miss. Jones carrier, I found it strange and I ordered Bumblebee to investigate it**."

"**And**…..?

"**And the police officer was Barricade**," Optimus said.

"**Barricade**?" Ironhide said, surprised. "**It can't be him; Bumblebee offlined him a few stellar cycles ago.**"

"**I'm afraid Barricade is still online**," Bumblebee said. "**I saw him with my own optics**."

"**Did you offline him**?"

Bumblebee shook his helm.

"**No, he managed to escape before I could do that**."

"**But why is he searching for Sandra's carrier**?" Ironhide asked. "**And on whose orders? Megatron is offlined**."

"**That's what we are trying to find out Ironhide; when Bumblebee scanned Miss. Jones home he found that the rooms inside the home where Miss. Jones lives vary in size**." Optimus said.

"**Yes, I noticed that too**."

"**And some of the rooms are big enough for Cybertronian to live there**."

"**Or Decepticons**," Sideswipe added.

"**Wait, are you trying to tell me that her carrier is working for the Decepticons**?" Ironhide said, in disbelief. "**It must be a mistake**."

"**Unfortunately, we have to take this possibility into consideration**,"Optimus said.

"**I agree with Optimus**" Chromia began. "**The human Sam battled the last time we fought with the Decepticons….what was his designation**?"

"**Dylan Gould**," Ratchet said.

"**Yes, him; he worked for the Decepticons and we all know how that ended**," Chromia said.

"**Suppose it's true what you all say; do you think Sandra knows that**?" Ironhide asked looking at Optimus.

"**No, I don't think so**" Ratchet said, forcing Ironhide to turn his helm and look at him. "**You would sense that she is trying to deceive you**."

"**I disagree with you Ratchet**," Chromia said. "**Love is blind, especially when a Cybertronian falls in love with a human**," she said, looking straight into Ironhides optic. "**I suggest to bring her here and interrogate her; make her talk**."

"**I have full trust in Ratchet when he says that Miss. Jones doesn't know about it**," Optimus said, calmly.

"**You're wrong Optimus, you too are blind as Ironhide and you will continue to be blind until it is too late for us as always**."

"**CHROMIA ENOUGH**!" Optimus shouted, "**You will show respect to your leader**."

"**I'm sorry sir**" was all that Chromia said.

"**So what are we going to do now**?" Ironhide asked.

"**We are going to wait for Dino; I sent him to gather information about Miss. Jones creators; he should be back any nanosec**."

Soon the door opened and Dino entered in.

"**Did you found something**?" Ironhide asked impatiently.

Deep down Ironhide was hoping that Dino found some evidence that Sandra's carrier was not working for the Decepticons. But honestly he was afraid of what Dino might tell them.

"**Not much**," Dino said, as he approached them. "**I found more about Miss. Jones creator than about her carrier**."

"**What do you mean**?"

"**Here, I will show you**," he said, as he activated holographic picture."**This is Miss. Jones creator," **Dino said, as he showed them a photo of Sandra's father. "**His name is Dean Jones; he was sparked in 1952, his creators were Samantha and Eric Jones; he worked as an architect**….."

"**This explains their house**," Bumblebee mumbled to himself.

"**He worked as an architect until 1980 when he quit his job for unknown reason. Later that year he bought a small construction company that was later sold**."

"**And what about Miss. Jones carrier**?" Optimus asked.

"**Miss. Jones carrier is Spectra Jones. She was sparked in 1954; she came to America in 1972. Spectra bonded with Miss. Jones creator in 1973; she worked as a scientist in a laboratory somewhere in Florida when in 1982 she too quit her job for unknown reason and they move to Chicago; she sparked Miss. Jones two solar cycles later. And here comes the strange part: her creators are unknown, and I couldn't find where she lived before she came to America. Also, there is the question of why Miss. Jones creators got Sandra fourteen solar cycles later**."

"**Perhaps she couldn't get sparked**" Ratchet said, "**Some human femmes can't get sparked normally and they need medical help**."

"**Perhaps**," Optimus said. "**But, we will have our optics on their home. Bumblebee you will monitor Miss. Jones home twenty-four hours a day in case Barricade returns,**" Optimus said, turning to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded in response.

"**And what about me**?" Ironhide asked.

"**You will continue to act normally and you will not mention anything to Miss. Jones until we find out what is going on here. Do you understand**?"

"**Yes Prime**," was all that Ironhide said.


	25. Girls' night out

While Ironhide was at the Autobot base on the meeting, I decided, to invite Amy and Monica for a night out. It's been ages since the three of us went out to the club. The three of us haven't seen each other in a while; Amy was on the trip with her boyfriend and Monica worked twenty-four hours a day. So, I thought that this would be a great opportunity to catch up. After twenty minutes of having a shower, I wrap a towel around my body and went to my room looking for something to wear; I opened my closet and pull out from my underwear drawer black bra and black panties; then I pulled out black silk stockings and a short red dress with V-neck and black belt. After dressing up, I was standing in front of my mirror for fifteen minutes trying to figure out what I'm going to do with my hair. God knows how long would I still stood there if the doorbell didn't ring. I came down the stairs and went to open the door; when I opened the door, I saw Amy and Monica who was holding the bottle of wine.

"Hey, you made it," I said, hugging them.

"Of course did you doubt?" Monica said, smiling as she handed me a bottle of wine.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," I said, laughing as I took a bottle from her hands. "Please come in," I said, moving aside to let them through.

"Well, thank you," Monica said, laughing as Amy and her went inside. "So, where's Ironhide?" she asked.

"He's at the meeting; Optimus called him," I said, as I went to the kitchen to get a bottle opener and glasses.

"So are Sideswipe and Dino," Monica said.

"You know, I think I just saw Bumblebee turning around the corner as we were coming here," Amy said, as she took off her coat.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, that's strange," I said, as I opened a bottle of wine.

Ironhide would have told me if Bumblebee was here I thought to myself.

"So, where are we going out tonight?" Monica asked.

"Well, I thought we should all head up to that new club that just opened up," I said, as I poured the wine into the glasses.

"Vanilla club?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, so what do you two think I should do with my hair?" I asked.

"Tie her up in a high ponytail so your face can come to the fore," Amy said.

"And you can do smokey eye," Monica said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Amy said.

"Alright, I will be back in a jiffy," I said, as I went upstairs to put the makeup.

After twenty five minutes I went down.

"Well?" I asked them.

Monica and Amy tilted their heads to the right.

"Nice," they said, at the same time.

"Good, I only need to put my high heeled boots on and we are ready to go," I said.

"Finally," Monica said. "Are we taking your mom's car or are we going to take a taxi?" she asked.

"We are going to take a taxi," I said.

"Why?"

"Because my mother's car is a junk."

"You are lucky your mother isn't here to hear you," Amy said, laughing.

"Well it is," I said in a serious tone. "The car is from the fifties; who drives the car from the fifties?" I said.

"Old people."

"Exactly, so we are getting a taxi."

"If you haven't noticed its middle of January and it's snowing outside; I think it's better to take your mother's car than to freeze to death outside trying to get a taxi," Amy said.

"You just don't want to pay for a taxi; do you?"

"You know me so well," Amy said, laughing as she took a sip of wine.

"Fine, we will take my mom's car," I said, throwing my arms up in the air. "Come on lets go," I said, as I grabbed my coat and keys to the house. The three of us walked out to the garage; as we entered in I turned the lights on and saw that my mom's car was gone.

"Where's the car?" I said, looking around.

I was shocked and confused at the same time.

"Maybe your mom took them," Monica said.

"On a cruise?" I said, turning to look at her.

Monica just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I guess we are getting a taxi after all," Amy mumbled to herself.

0000000

We arrived at the club at 11 PM. I could hear the music pounding from the inside of the club as the three of us waited in a line outside the club; the snow continued to fall making waiting in the line unbearable.

"Oh come on, how many people are there?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around my body trying to warm up.

"Relax Sandra, we'll get inside any moment," Monica said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Finally, it was our turn in line. I gave the guard my ID and he let us in.

As we walked into the club I let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally a warm place," I said, as we made our way to our table. We sat down and the waiter came up to us.

"Can I take your orders?" the waiter asked looking at us.

"Three martinis," Monica said.

"Coming right up," the waiter said, as he went out to bring our orders.

"So, what's new with you?" Amy asked me.

"Well, given that we have not seen each other for a long time the new is that I have a boyfriend," I said, smiling.

"Really?" Amy said happily.

"Your drinks," the waiter said, putting our drinks on the table.

"Bring another round," Amy said, to the waiter. "Tonight we are celebrating. My friend has finally found a boyfriend," she said.

The waiter turned and looked at me.

"Good for you," he said, as he patted me on the shoulder before he turned and walked away.

"Tell me everything about him; what's his name? Where he lives? Do I know him?" Amy asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Easy Amy," I said, trying to calm her down. "Yes, you know him; it's Ironhide."

Amy began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said that Ironhide is your boyfriend," she said, as she continued to laugh.

"That's because I did."

"Oh come on Sandra stop joking," Amy said, still laughing.

"I'm not joking. Ironhide and I are together."

"You are not joking," Amy said, looking at me, her face dead serious.

"No."

"Are you insane?" Amy said, trying not to raise her voice at me. "He is an alien and on top of that he is…."

"Robot," I said, finishing her sentence.

"Yes."

"Your drinks," the waiter said.

"Just put them there," Monica said, to the waiter.

We waited for the waiter to leave in order to continue our conversation.

"Listen Amy I know you want what is best for me, but Ironhide is a living, breathing being," I said. "He has feelings just like you and I."

"I know, but think about it; how is your relationship going to work?" she asked. "And how are you going to…. you know; he is 26 feet tall and you are 5 feet and 7 inches and does he have the necessary equipment for that?"

"To answer your questions, they can change their size. And yes, they have the necessary equipment for that and it's very similar to those in human males."

"Oh my God you slept with him," Amy said, shocked.

"What, no!" I shouted, "Well, not yet."

"Oh my God, I can't believe what I'm listening; Monica back me up," Amy said, turning to her.

"This is between Sandra and you, and I'm not going to interfere."

"Did you know that the two of them are together?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this I really can't," Amy said. "Alright, answer me this," she said. "Imagine Ironhide and you are married and you are pregnant. So one day you go to your doctor for regular check up and as the doctor is doing an ultrasound he sees that you are carrying an alien baby in your belly. How will you explain that to him?"

"Simple, if the two of us got married and I get pregnant my doctor will be Ratchet," I said.

"You have an answer for everything; do you?"

"Amy I know you are worried, but I love him; can you be happy for me?" I asked.

Amy took a deep breath before she answered.

"Alright, if you are happy then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "Now come on lets hit the floor," I said, grabbing Amy and Monica by the hand and dragging them on the dance floor. The three of us started to dance and it wasn't long when a guy came up behind me wanting to dance with me. I apologized to the guy and told him I have a boyfriend, but he was persistent and he wouldn't take no for an answer; so Amy, Monica and I decided that is time to go home. But I had to go to the bathroom and I agreed with them to meet me outside the club. As I was leaving the bathroom, I was searching for my mobile phone in my purse when suddenly someone pushed me against the wall. My phone fell to the floor and broke. I raised my head to look at the person who pushed me and I saw that it was the same man who was trying to dance with me.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Home," I simply said, trying to walk pass him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him.

"You can go when I let you," he said, and began kissing me roughly.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, as I began punching him.

He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the wall; I struggle to get out of his grip but to no avail. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him.

"Now stop struggling this will not hurt you…. a lot" he said, laughing as he pushed his hand between my legs.

"NO, LET ME GO!"

"You heard the femme let her go," a male voice said, behind the guy.

Thank God, it was Ironhide and he had arrived in the nick of time.

The man let me go and turned around,

"And who are you?" he asked, as he scanned Ironhide from head to toe.

"I'm her mate" Ironhide replied, as he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall."Now listen and listen good. If I ever catch you to look at her or any other femme I will offline you," Ironhide growled. "Do you understand?"

The look on Ironhide's face even make me shiver, then you can imagine what it was like for the man.

"Yes."

"Good," he said, before punching him in the face breaking the man's nose. "Come, I will take your friends and you home," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me tightly to him.


	26. Cybertron

**A/N Thanks for the reviews/alerts/ favorites. Hope you like this chapter. Also two more chapters until the ratings change. This is it for this week. Don't forget to review I love reading them. Till next time. :)**

* * *

After an incident at the club Ironhide drove Amy and Monica to their homes and then two of us headed to my house. The whole time we drove Ironhide was silent; I didn't know if he was mad at me or is something else was bothering him. The silence was killing me.

"How was on the meeting?" I asked, trying to start the conversation.

"Good," Ironhide simply replied via his radio.

I nodded.

"So, why did Optimus call you? Is it another Decepticon attack?"

"You know I can't talk about it Sandra; it's classified," he said, as he parked in my driveway; he opened the passenger door.

"Are you returning to the Autobot base?" I asked.

"No," he said, "I was thinking to stay here for the night. If you are ok with that?"

"Yeah," I said. "See you inside," I said, as I stepped outside and onto my driveway; I walked to my house and unlocked the front door; entering in, I took my coat off and put it on the hat stand and then walked over to the couch and sat down. I bury my face in my hands.

Suddenly Ironhide's holoform appeared in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly as he sat next to me.

"Yeah," I said. "Ironhide can I ask you something?" I said, turning my head to look at him.

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? No," he said, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you were quiet on the way home," I said.

"I'm just tired," he lied.

He couldn't tell her the truth and the truth was that there was a possibility that her carrier was working for the Decepticons. He knew it would crush her.

"Yeah, it's pretty late," I said, looking at the clock; it was 4 am. "Come, let's go to bed," I said, taking his hand and taking him upstairs where my room was. Once in the room, I changed into a nightgown and crawled into the bed, but Ironhide wasn't there. I raised my head and saw him standing at the doorway of my room as if he was waiting for my permission to get in.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"May I?" he asked, sounding somewhat confused.

"Yes of course," I said. "You didn't think you'd stand at the door while I'm sleeping?"

"Maybe," he answered honestly.

"You have never done this before, haven't you?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He shook his head in response.

"On Cybertron only sparkmates can share a berth together," he said.

"Well, you are on Earth now," I said, looking at him. "Get in," I said, as I lifted up the blankets for him to crawl into the bed next to me. Ironhide crawled into bed and hugged me tightly, pulling my head against his chest so that I could hear his spark beating. It was a steady, comforting sound.

" 'Hide?"

"Yes sweetspark?

"Can you tell me about Cybertron?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What it was like there?"

Ironhide sighed before he answered.

"It was beautiful," he started, as he recalled his former home. "Cybertron was the size of Saturn and had two suns that would rise and set at the same time. Iacon, my hometown was one of the largest cities on Cybertron…."

"Tell me more," I said, as I cuddled more into Ironhide's chest.

"The people on Cybertron were kind and friendly and always willing to help anyone who was in trouble."

"Maybe one day you will return to Cybertron," I said.

"No, I won't," he said. "Cybertron is now a wasteland and besides, even if we're able to revive Cybertron to support life again, I would not be able to come back," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

There was a silence.

"Ironhide?"

Again silence.

I sat up in bed and looked at him.

"Why?" I repeated the question.

Ironhide looked at me, his eyes betraying his every thought.

"Because of me," I said, shocked.

"I didn't say that," he said, straightening up.

"You didn't have to, I saw it in your eyes. Maybe Amy was right; maybe us being together is a mistake," I quietly said to myself but he heard me.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that if one day you're not be able to go back to your planet because of me, then maybe it is better for us to not be together," I said. "Because I do not want you to hate me someday."

"Sweetspark, I wouldn't never hate you; I love you," he said, kissing me in the forehead.

"Now yes, but what if you change your mind fifty years from now," I said, lowering my head.

Ironhide gently grabbed my chin.

"Look at me," he said.

I raised my head and look at him.

"I will never change my mind; I promise you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life," he said, kissing me gently on the lips.

* * *

**P/S I got a question for you, how spicy do you want scene to be between Ironhide and Sandra? Tell me in the reviews. :)**


	27. Intruder

**A/N Wow 111 reviews, thanks, guys! I'm so happy you like this story so much! Now to ****move on to the more important things in the last chapter, I asked you how spicy do you want the scene to be between Ironhide and Sandra? The votes are in and it's my pleasure to announce that it's unanimous. You all ****want it to be very spicy, hot and primal. ****And who am I to question your wishes heh, beside I like when Ironhide is bad who doesn't? So I will do my best to give that to you my dear readers. **

* * *

I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and French toast. I smiled to myself as I rolled onto my stomach, burying my head into my pillow. Who knew Ironhide knows how to make breakfast? Especially blueberry pancakes and French toast; my favorite. I hugged my pillow tightly enjoying the warmth when all of a sudden I noticed a folded white piece of paper on my nightstand. I sat up straight in my bed and took a folded piece of paper from my nightstand; I unfold the paper and read what was written on it.

**_Sweetspark I had to return to the base; _I'll talk to you later.__**

**_Ironhide._**

I folded the paper again and returned it on the nightstand; I was confused. If Ironhide returned to base, then who was making breakfast? What if the police officer somehow managed to get into my house I thought to myself. And I'm all alone in this big house.

I began frantically looking for my phone in order to call Ironhide, but I couldn't find it, and then I remember that I left it on the coffee table in the living room.

I quickly jumped out of bed and dressed; I grab a wooden baseball bat hidden under my bed and slowly walked to the door; I cautiously opened the door and went downstairs.

I heard a kitchen utensil rattle in the kitchen; clutching the bat in my hands I walked toward the kitchen. As I was walking toward the kitchen, my heart pounded so hard that I thought it was going to explode. I stopped in front of the kitchen doors and took a deep breath.

"Alright Sandra, it's now or never" I quietly said to myself as I squeezed the bat in my hands preparing myself for fight. I closed my eyes and barged screaming into the kitchen swinging the bat toward the intruder. The intruder dodged my swing and quickly grabbed the bat from my hands.

"Jesus Christ, Sandra are you trying to kill me?" the intruder said, shocked.

That voice…I know it.

"Mom…" I mumbled, as I opened my eyes.

"Yes, Sandra it is I your mother" my mom said sharply. "Who do you thought I was?" she asked, looking at me.

"I thought you were that cop," I said.

My mom's eyes softened a little.

"Was he coming again?" she asked, anxiously.

"No," I said. "When did dad and you arrived?" I asked.

"At 8 o'clock," she replied.

Oh my god, did they saw Ironhide sleeping next to me?

"I went to your room, but you were sleeping so I wanted to surprise you with breakfast when you wake up," she said.

That means no.

"Thanks mom and sorry for… you know."

"That's alright, but next time do me a favor and check first who is in the kitchen."

"I will. So where's dad?"

"In the garage working on my car."

I nodded.

"Why did you take your car on a cruise?" I asked.

"Well, how else will I go sightseeing?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"On foot," I said.

"Not when your father is around; he can't take a few steps and not to gasp for air,"she said, in a serious manner.

"True," I said. "You should put him on a diet."

"Trust me, I tried when we were on a cruise. It didn't work."

I began to laugh.

"Yeah dad loves his food," I said. "I'm going to the garage to see if he needs any help."

"Alright sweetie. I will make hot chocolate and bring you there."

"Okay mom," I said, as I walked out of the kitchen and to the garage. As I entered the garage, I saw my dad under the hood of my mom's Austin A40 sports car. I approached him from behind and tapped him on the back, slightly surprising him.

"Hey pumpkin. You are awake," my dad said, as he turned to me.

"Hi dad," I said, hugging him. "So, do you need help fixing mom's car" I asked, letting him out of my embrace.

"Sure pass me the wrench from the toolbox," he said, as he turned to the car.

"Which one?" I asked.

"5/8," he said.

"Here," I said, giving him the wrench.

"Thanks," my dad said, taking the wrench from my hand. "So, Sandy tell me what's new with you, beside that your house was destroyed."

"Um…well, I lost my job a few months ago," I said, scratching my head.

"Really, how that happened?"

"I forgot to bring drawings to work and Mr. Randall fired me."

"I'm sorry to hear that pumpkin," my dad said sympathetically. "Anything beside that?"

"I have boyfriend."

They would find about Ironhide sooner or later, so why not sooner I thought to myself.

"Sandy that's great. I'm so happy for you," my dad said, turning toward me. "Come sit here and tell me everything about him," he said, grabbing my hand and taking me to the stairs where the two of us sat down.

"He is a solider," I began.

"Really? What's his occupation?"

"He is a weapon specialist," I said.

"Interesting. So what's his name? "

"Ironhide."

"What a strange name," my dad said. "Ironhide," he repeated the name to himself.

Suddenly a sound of metal tray falling on the floor and cups breaking startled us; we turned our heads and saw my mom standing on the top of the stairs. The metal tray was lying in front of her feet and the hot chocolate poured down the stairs. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Mom!" I screamed as I got up and ran to her.

"Spectra honey, are you alright?" my dad asked, as he too got up .

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "I tripped and I dropped the tray."

"You have to be more careful honey; you could have fallen down the stairs," my dad said.

"I will next time," she said. "Sandy, Monica is on the phone; she wants to ask you something" she said, turning her head to look at me.

"Ok, just let me clean this," I said, crouching down and starting to pick up the pieces of the floor.

"Leave it, I will clean it up. Go." she said, pushing me toward the doors.

"But mom, I need to clean this up."

"I SAID LEAVE IT!" Suddenly my mom snapped at me. "GO, AND ANSWER THE PHONE!"

My mom never yelled at me, even when I was a kid. So this was strange.

"Alright, I'm going" I said, looking at her confused as I went to answer the phone.

"Spectra what's wrong?" her husband asked her. "Why are you yelling at Sandy?"

But she didn't hear him.

"Sandra is dating an Autobot," she whispered more to herself than to her husband. "I had never in my wildest dreams thought that my daughter would be dating an Autobot."

"Spectra what are you talking about?"

"Sandra…our Sandy...our daughter…. is dating an Autobot and not just any Autobot, but Optimus Prime's right hand and second in command," she said.

"And why is that a problem?"

Spectra narrowed her eyes.

"Because, he is one of the fiercest, most ruthless and dangerous Autobots alive," she said.

"And?"

"And!?" she yelled. "Do you know what is his specialty? Despite the fact that he is a weapon specialist, and Optimus right arm."

"No, what?"

"Extracting information's from the enemies. No one survives his interrogations and I mean no one. And if he learns the truth about our daughter, he... he will kill her" she barely managed to say the last sentence.

Seeing the fear reflecting in his wife eyes, he stepped toward and hugged her.

"Maybe he won't hurt her, if he truly loves her, beside Sandy hasn't done anything wrong," he said, trying to comfort his wife.

"BUT I DID!" she shouted. "And she is my daughter, which makes her automatically guilty!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Don't forget to review :)**


	28. They

**Info: Cybertronian**

* * *

"**Barricade is coming your way Ratchet**," Ironhide said, through his Comm. Link; driving zig-zag; his tires squealed as he avoided plasma shots that were coming his way.

"**I see him**," Ratchet replied, as he accelerated; he drove up the ramp catapulting himself into the air. Once in the air Ratchet transformed and transformed one of his servos into a machine gun ready to shoot, but before he could do that Barricade transformed and shot at Ratchet wounding him in the shoulder before transforming into his vehicle mode and running away.

"**ARGH**!" Ratchet yelled in pain as he hit the ground.

Seeing that his friend was wounded Ironhide transformed and ran up to him; he kneeled next to Ratchet.

"**Are you alright doc**?" Ironhide asked with concern in his optics.

"**Yeah, I'm alright**" he replied, clutching his shoulder where the wound was. "**The wound is superficial. Go and get that son of a glitch , don't let him get away**" he said.

Ironhide nodded and transformed into his vehicle mode and continue to chase after Barricade.

00000

In the meantime, at the home of Sandra's parents

I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Sandra, it's me Monica."

"I know, mom told me."

"Are you watching the news?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Turn the TV on," she said.

I took the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Which channel" I asked

"Switch to channel 2 and call me later," Monica said.

"Ok, I will" I said, hanging up.

I switched to channel 2 and the news comes up; I sat on the couch and watched a car chase going down the highway; I recognized the vehicles immediately.

"Welcome back, if you're just joining us a group of five Autobots are pursuing a Decepticon down the highway for five hours now," a female reporter said. "One of the Autobots was wounded in the shoulder when he tried to capture the Decepticon. People are fleeing the streets in fear that the highway pursuit don't shift on the main streets. For more information watch the news at 5 o'clock."

I tuned the TV off; hoping that everything will turn out right.

0000

"So, what are we going to do?" Spectra's husband asked her.

"I don't know," she replied as she sat down. "I can tell Sandra to break up with him," she said.

"Are you crazy? You can't tell her that!"

"Why not? I'm her mother!"

"Because A: she will not listen to you and B: it's not fair to ask her that. Plus, what will you tell her? Hm?"

"The truth."

"The truth? Do not you think it's a little late to tell her the truth?" he asked. "When I was begging you to tell her the truth fifteen years ago, you specifically told me that you will never allow your daughter to know the truth."

"Then what shall we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"Nothing. We will let things as they are, but we will not allow Sandra to bring Ironhide here."

"And how will that help?"

"If he does not step into the house, he will not sense you, thus he will not know the truth."

"I don't like it."

"Well, it's the only way" her husband said.

Spectra looked at him.

"Not necessarily," she said.

"And no you can not offline him," he said in a serious tone.

"It would be quick; I promise."

"No."

"Fine have it your way."

0000

"**Prime, he is going to the bridge; we have to stop him immediately**_,_" Jazz said to Optimus trough his Comm. Link.

"**I'm on it**," Optimus replied, as he accelerated.

Barricade was driving to the bridge when all of a sudden a blue and red Peterbilt truck appeared out of nowhere; hitting him with such a force that he rolled over a couple of times before stopping few meters away.

Optimus and Ironhide approached him.

"**Decepticon punk**," Ironhide said, spitting aside.

"**Who sent you, and what do you want from Miss. Jones carrier**?" Optimus calmly asked him.

"**I can't tell you he will offline me, and I don't want her carrier**." Barricade replied.

"**Who will offline you**?" Ironhide asked.

"**Lockdown**."

"**If you don't want Miss. Jones carrier, then why did you go to her hous**e?"

Barricade was silent.

"**Because he wants Sandra**" Ironhide said, looking at him with hatred in his optics.

"**Is that true**?" Optimus asked.

"**Yes**."

"**Why do you want Miss. Jones**?"

"**I don't want her. They do**."

"**They…? Who's they**?" Ironhide asked.

"**Creators. They want her and Optimus**."

"**Why**?"

But before Barricade could answer a strange beeping was heard, which grew stronger every second; Optimus and Ironhide were turning around trying to locate from where the beeping was coming, but they couldn't find it. And then Ironhide turned and looked at Barricade's armor, his optics wide in horror as he saw a small red flashing light under the armor.

"**Grenade**!" he yelled, grabbing Optimus by the shoulder. "**Pull back**!"

The two Autobots transformed and started to drive as fast as they could, trying to put as much distance between Barricade and them as possible.

A few seconds later a grenade went off blowing Barricade and destroying everything in a radius of two kilometers.

Once they were on the safe spot, they transformed.

As they watched black smoke rising into the sky Optimus saw a person standing in the distance.

**"Lockdown**!" was all that he said.

* * *

**A/N This is the end of this chapter and we all know about what the next chapter will be. (Wink, wink) :) That also means that from the next chapter ratings will be changed from T to M.**

**Don't forget to review :) As I said I love reading your feedback because your reviews are giving me a lot ideas plus I write faster than :)**


	29. Valentine's Day

**A/N ****Warning this chapter is not suitable for minors so please skip the part written italic. I don't want to hear complains later. You have been warned. For the rest of you please enjoy. Do not forget to review :)**

**Info: Cybertronian **

* * *

One month later...

After killing Barricade, Lockdown returned to his ship; he didn't even try to attack Optimus and the rest of the Autobots. He was playing a sick game and he enjoyed it. After that Optimus ordered that every Autobots has to pass an obstacle course every ten days if they want to continue patrolling the streets.

As Valentine's Day was approaching, (two days to be exact) I wanted to buy something special to Ironhide. The question was what? What to buy an alien from outer space? So as any female would do, I dragged Amy and Monica with me to search for that perfect gift for the Valentine's Day. After all, three heads are better than one. Right? Wrong.

"Ugh, this is pointless," I said, as I walked around the store. "This is the tenth store we visited and nothing. I will never find a perfect gift for him," I said, desperately.

"But didn't you asked Que to make weapons for Ironhide? "Monica asked.

"Yes, but I have to have some gift, as a reserve in case he doesn't finish the weapons in time," I said.

Monica nodded in response.

"Look at this," I said, to Amy taking a teddy bear into my hands.

"What about it?" she asked.

"His eye is missing," I said." How can they sell it?"

"Well, then pick another one," Amy calmly said.

"Are you serious?" I said. "These don't have an eye, that one has a stain," I said, pointing to another teddy bear.

"You are too picky Sandra."

"How am I too picky?"

"Really?!" Amy said, putting her hand on her hip. "Are you serious?"

"No, please tell me."

"Alright. Me: Sandra why don't you buy him chocolate hearts? You: Nah, it's a cliché." Amy said, as she began imitating me.

The people at the store began turning and looking at us.

"Amy people are staring," I whispered, but she continued.

"Me: Ok, what about watch. You: He doesn't wear watches. Me: perfume You: no Me: Valentines cards You: Also a cliché. Pick something, anything, wrap it up and let's go"

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath, as I turned around.

"I heard that."

"If you two are done quarreling I have a question for you, "Monica said to me.

"Shoot."

"Where are you planning to spend Valentine's Day?"

"At the base," I said.

"Alright, wait here I will be right back," she said, walking away; a couple of minutes later she came back and gave me a black transparent lace nightgown.

"What am I going to do with this?" I asked, confused, holding a gown in my hand.

"You are going to put this nightgown on yourself and a coat over it, and you will go like that to the base," Monica said.

"Without the clothes?"

"Without the clothes."

"You can't be serious?" I said, looking at her,

"I am."

"I can't show naked at the base!" I almost shouted it.

"You won't; you'll have a nightgown and coat on. Beside who is going to see you? " Monica asked.

"I don't know, maybe the whole base!?"

"Only if you strip yourself in front of them," she said, beginning to laugh.

"Ha ha very funny," I said. "Come on, let's go home," I said, walking towards the door of the store and walking out.

00000

Valentine's Day

I arrived at the base at 9 o'clock and went straight to Que's laboratory. I hope Que was able to finish Ironhide's weapons on time I thought to myself stopping at the door of the laboratory. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard the Autobots scientist and inventor said. I slowly opened the door and entered in.

"Ah, Miss. Jones what a pleasant surprise," he said.

"Hi Que, how are you?" I asked, approaching him.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" he asked.

"I'm good too," I said. "Were you able to finish Ironhide's gift?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes" he said, showing me the weapons.

"They are beautiful," I said, looking at the two powerful rifles that Que made.

"I hope he will like the gift," I said.

"Oh, trust me he will," Que said, winking at me. "Ironhide loves his weapons; he is like a sparkling around them."

"So I noticed," I said, laughing.

"I need just to test them and I can put them on Ironhide tomorrow."

"Ok, you didn't tell anyone about the gift?" I asked.

"Of course not," Que said.

"Good."

I was about to leave when I spotted a small black metal plate on the table; I took the metal plate in my hands.

"Hey, Que!" I called, him.

"Yes," he said, turning to me.

"What's this?" I asked, showing him the metal plate.

"Oh, that's my new invention; I called it handcuffs of justice."

"It doesn't look like handcuffs much," I said. "How it works?"

"Simply you just put it on the metal surface and it will attract Cybertronian metal and capture it. The Cybertronian will be helpless until the handcuffs are removed."

"So, basically you made magnet."

"Yes, that attracts Cybertronian metal," he said, proudly.

"Um…Que" I started, as I scratched my head. "I'm not an inventor, but don't you see a problem in this?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You too are made from metal," I said, looking him in the optics.

"Oh, now I understand," he said. "That's why I made this," he said, pulling a bottle filled with a black liquid

"What's that?" I asked,

"I don't have name for that yet, but it will help the person not to get stuck to the magnet."

I nodded.

"Well, I should be going; Ironhide is probably waiting for me in his quarters," I said, putting the magnet down.

"Keep it," Que said.

"I can?"

"Yeah, this is my gift to you for Valentine's Day," he said, kneeling in front of me.

"Awww, thanks Que," I said, kissing him on the cheek; I put the magnet in the pocket of my coat and walked out.

I was walking toward Ironhides quarters when I saw Bumblebee standing with a man and women few meters away; he was waving to me, calling me to come to them. I approached them.

"Hey, I just wanted you to meet my charge," he said, pointing at the man.

"Hi, you must be Sam," I said, as I stretched my hand out toward him.

"Yes, "Sam replied, as he shook my hand. "And you must be Sandra?" he said

"Yep, that's me."

"This is my wife Mikaela," Sam said, pointing at the brunette next to him.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela," she said, stretching her hand toward me.

"Nice to meet you Mikaela," I said.

"So where are you going?" Bumblebee asked.

"To see Ironhide," I replied.

"Oh," he said, starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," he quickly said. "Well, don't let Ironhide wait for you. He is in his quarters."

"Okay," I said, suspiciously.

I walked down the hall where the Autobots quarters were.

I stopped at the door of Ironhides quarters. I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Ironhides voice said.

I opened the door and entered in. As I entered my breath stopped. I saw hundreds and hundreds of candles littered the walls and ground, and in the middle of the room was dinner table set for two.

"Do you like it?" Ironhide asked me, as his holoform appeared next to me.

"It's beautiful," I said, breathless.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, kissing me on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said, returning the kiss.

"I have something for you," he said, pulling out a small velvet jewelry box and handing it to me.

I took the jewelry box into my hands.

"Open it," he said.

I opened the small, velvet box, and gasped. Inside the velvet box was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a bullet.

"Oh, Ironhide, it's beautiful!" I said, hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "It's a real bullet you know."

I looked at him.

"That bullet in your hands Alpha Trion pulled out of my chest when Megatron tried to offline me. I took the bullet as a reminder of what I'm fighting for and now I'm giving it to you."

"Awww Hide" I said, hugging him again. "I will cherish it forever," I said, bringing the necklace close to my heart. "And you will get your gift tomorrow," I said.

Ironhide smiled at me.

"And I know I'm going to like it," he said.

**00000**

_After dinner we were lying on the bed (well actually berth, but smaller version) kissing and Ironhide's holoform was on top of me. As the thing heated up, I took off his shirt revealing a heavily muscled chest, stomach, and arms. Just imagine Hugh Jackman without a shirt__;__ that's all I will say. I ran my fingers through his jet black hair as I kissed him. His lips left mine and kissed down my jaw line and down to my neck, finding that soft spot__;__ making me moan._

"Ironhide" I breathed.

_"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, breathless. _

_I shook my head._

_"No," I whispered, as I gently rubbed my nose along his. "But…"_

_"But.. ?" he said, pulling away._

_"I want you__;__ real you," I said._

_"This is real me," he said._

_"No, you don't understand. I don't want your holoform__;__ I want you__; your Cybertronian form."_

_"I don't think it's such a good idea," he said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Because, besides the fact that you can get pregnant, I could hurt you unintentionally."_

_"You would never hurt me__;__ I trust you."_

_Ironhide shook his head._

_"It's nothing to do with trust__;__ on Cybertron meches and femmes are equal except in berth. In berth one of the mates is always dominant and the other one is submissive."_

_"So? _

_"I'm the dominant one," he said. "Which makes you the submissive one."_

_"Pffff, you can't know that," I said, waving my hand._

_"Trust me, I know," he said. "And I will do everything in my power to keep you submissive__;__ which means that I could hurt you in the process. Now that's not a problem when both mates are Cybertronian, but you are not." _

_"I understand what you want to tell me, but that doesn't change my mind. I still want you."_

_"Sandra…." he started, but I cut him off._

_"Please Hide" I said. kissing him on the lips. "Do it for me please."_

_Ironhide took a deep breath before he spoke._

_"Alright, but on one condition."_

_"Which one?"_

_"You mustn't do anything that I might be misunderstanding for your dominance__ over me. Do you understand?__"_

_"__So, basically you want me to lie flat on my back and not move.__"_

_"__Yes.__"_

_"__I can't do that,__"__ I said._

_"That's the only way." _

_"Alright," I reluctantly agreed._

_My ass I will do that I thought to myself._

_I watched as his holoform disappears and his Cybertronian form appears in front of me__;__ his form began to shrink until he was a similar height as me. Well, he was still bigger than me, but you get the point._

_"__Now, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?__"__ he asked, as he walked up to me and sat next to me on the berth._

_"__Yes.__"_

_"__Alright, but don't forget you __mustn't move."_

_"__I won't,__"__ I lie._

_Yeah right, I thought. _

_He leaned down and kissed me, slipping his glossa into my mouth._

_When he kissed me in his cybertronian form I thought it would have a metallic taste, but it didn't. It was like kissing his holoform._

_He dipped his head down to kiss my jaw line again and went further down to my neck. I moaned as he took off my sweater and bra and kissed my stomach, making his way to my breasts. He moved his hands up to my breasts gently biting and squeezing them. He gently sucked my nipples, making me moan louder. His fingers opened the button on my jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down, before sliding them down and off my hips. He did the same with my panties._

_His __hands moved over my hips, then down __my thighs__;__ I moaned __at his touch. He lowered his head between my legs and his __hot tongue slide up, licking my clit tasting the wetness as a reward. I arched my back and moan loudly._

_"Mmmmm, yes," I moaned closing my eyes and putting my hands on his helm._

_I tried to rise up to kiss him, but he pushed me back onto the bed. _

_"I said don't move," he whispered, moving to my mouth kissing me deeply._

_He grabbed my hair, as his glossa move alongside mine__;__ his hand moved down my body and he ___slowly _ pressed one of his fingers inside me._

_"__Ah…. Ironhide__"__ I quietly moaned into his mouth as I felt his cold metal finger inside me. He pressed his finger deeper into me. I quiver underneath him as he moved his finger in and out of me__._

_"__Do you like it?__"__ he asked, his lips softly brushing against my neck._

_"__Yes…. God…. yes.__"__ I cried._

_ Damn where did he learned to do that? I wondered._

_Suddenly he pulled his finger away and grabbed my hips, pulling me up to his body. My knees rested on either side if his waist__;__ he grabbed both of my wrists __and placed them above my head holding them tight so I couldn't move.__ His other hand traveled to his codpiece. There was a click sound and he removed the codpiece, throwing it on the floor, exposing his rod._

_Holy Mary, mother of God, my eyes went wide as I saw his rod._

_It was roughly about 10 inches and black as the rest of his armor. The surface of the rod was covered with grooves. _

_He slowly lowered his body onto mine, pushing his rod inside me._

_"Mmmmm…..yes…..mmmm," I moaned, as I felt his rod slowly entering me._

_He slowly pushed his rod until he was buried completely inside me__;__ then he stopped giving me time to adjust. After two minutes he slowly began to rock his hips back and forth pushing into me a little harder with each repetition. His breath became faster and harder, as he fought against his primal urges. I could feel the sensation beginning to overtake my body as he moved faster into me and I knew I was close and so was he. With one last thrust he pushed deeply into me and I screamed his name feeling waves of pleasure washing over me._

_Ironhide rolled over and next to me trying to cool himself down, as I tried to catch my breath I noticed that he was still aroused._

_He didn't overload. He wanted only to pleasure me, I thought to myself. _

_I know why he didn't want to make love with me in this form, but I wanted him to feel the pleasure too and __I will not rest until he does. But, how? And then it hit me. Que__'__s handcuffs. An evil smile appeared on my lips as I pulled them out of the pocket. Ironhide was too busy trying to cool himself down that he didn't even notice it. __I climb on top of him and kissed his lips._

_"Did you enjoy?" he asked. _

_"Mhm…" I said. "And now is your turn to enjoy," I said, carefully putting the magnet __over his head so he would not see it._

_There was a clank sound as the magnet attracted Ironhide to the bed, leaving him helpless. _

_"__Sandra, what's this? Release me at once,__"__ he ordered._

_"__I'm afraid you are not in the position to order me,__"__ I said, as __I__ trace my finger lazily over his chestplate._

_"__This isn't funny,__"__ he said, trying to get free. __"__You don't know what are you doing.__"_

_"Oh, but I know," I said, kissing him before slowly moving down his chestplate and toward his rod. _

_Ironhide watched in shock as I gently took his rod in my hand and wrap my lips around it sucking it__ and stroking it__. I was expecting some reaction from him, but nothing. __He was just lying there. He didn't move, he didn't moan. _

_"__Nothing?__"__ I said. __"__Alright, let's try something else,__"__ I said, as I positioned myself above his pelvis. I grabbed his rod and lower myself down. I began to move up and down; I lay my palms against his chestplate, leaning forward and picking up the pace._

_He tried again to free himself, but the magnet hold him tight on the bed. Primus he was doing his best to stay calm, but it was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. The moves she did with her body were driving him crazy._

_"__**Primus**,__"__ he let out a moan of pleasure._

_I couldn't help but smile as I heard him moan;__ I moved my face to his and kissed him._

_"__Good, now we are getting somewhere,__"__ I said, smiling down at him. __"__But it's not good enough,__"__ I said, moving my hand to his chestplate opening it; exposing his spark. I never saw something beautiful as his spark. His spark was sapphire blue and radiated heat._

_His optics went wide._

_"__Wha… how did you manage to do that?__"__ he asked me shocked._

_"__Ratchet teached me a couple of tricks__"__ I said. __"__Now, what do you think will happen if I do this?__"__ I asked as I gently touched his spark with my fingers. _

_"__**AHHHH….PRIMUS YES**!__"__ his whole body shivered as he let out a loud moan. _

_"__Now this is the reaction I was going for,__"__ I said, as I began moving my hips up and down and touching his spark at the same time._

_"**PRIMUS YES…..DON**_**_'_**_**T STOP**!"_

_The heat that Ironhide felt was unbearable and his __internal fans were doing everything in their power to make him cool down, but overheating was not what Ironhide was worried about. No. He felt __his primal instincts starting to take over__ and he knew he wouldn't be able to control it for long._

_"__Sweetspark please,__"__ he begged. _

_"__Shhhhh…..__" I said. "Don't fight it," I said softly, as __I continued to move up and down, touching his spark gently._

_Ironhide closed his optics._

_I heard him groan, as he suddenly thrust his hips upward surprising me._

_"__That's a good Autobot__"__ I said, teasingly, as I continue to touch his spark. _

_He couldn't control, but drive his pelvis upward, showing himself deeper inside of her. He wanted her, he wanted her more than anything. He let another loud moan and let himself revert to his primal instinct. H__is optics dimmed; taking a more sinister look_. _Suddenly and without warning Ironhide pushed his body forward, managing to separate himself from the magnet._

_"__IRONHIDE….WHOA!__"__ I screamed, in surprise as he grabbed me by the waist and rolled over so he could be on top._

_I tried to sit up, but he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me down onto the bed hard._

_"__STAY DOWN!__"__ he growled, his optics dark almost black. It wasn't a request but an order._

_He wasn't kidding about dominating part I thought._

_He brought his hand up my body running his palm over my stomach before curling around to the back of my neck. He held me still as he bit my neck hard; I screamed in pain and my arms went instinctively to push him away, but __he grabbed both my wrists with one hand and pinned them above my head in a completely rough animalistic way._

_"__OBEY HUMAN!__"__ he growled,__ almost aggressively.__ His optics even darker than before._

_My god, __what have I gotten myself into? I thought to myself closing my eyes. My chest rose and fell in anticipation of what he is going to do to me. Ironhide looked at his mate, she was beautiful and she was his. She belonged to him and only him, and he will ofline anyone who tries to take her from him.  
_

_I felt his grip tightening on the back of my neck, pulling me a little closer and arching me up; his lips trailed down my neck coming around to the skin of my throat before moving away. I opened my eyes and I saw his face with a __dominating expression__ few inches from mine. He used his grip to tilt my head back further giving him better control as he began pushing his rod inside of me __aggressively stretching my entrance apart._

_"IRONHIDE MY GOD, WAIT I CAN'T ADJUST THAT FAST!" __I screamed in pain, but my cry fell on deaf ears. He started to thrust his hips at me forging a little deeper with every repetition until his entire length was completely buried inside me; he paused for second, getting a firmer grip on me. He began to rock in and out, bringing up the speed as he moved; __he kissed me roughly, forcing his glossa into my mouth; __a loud moan escaped his lips as he did that. His hand went beneath me, lifting me up slightly. And __I gasped as he pressed into me again, stretching my inner walls. _

_"Touch my antennas__"_ he growled into my ear.

I obeyed and began touching his antennas.

_"**PRIMUS **__**YES, THAT'S IT**!__"__ he moaned, as I touched him. __I too moaned loudly, throwing my head back, as I felt him moving inside of me. He lowered his head until his lips rested in the crook of my neck._

_Ironhide could feel his body tremble, warning him about overload._

_He pushed into me deeply as he could and I screamed in ecstasy, as his body let go, releasing hot transfluid into me with each exhalation; pressing me down onto the bed hard._

Ironhide curled an arm around me and rolled onto his side, pulling me with him so my head was under his chin. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly.

"I love you sweetspark," he whispered, kissing me in the forehead.

"I love you too," I said.


	30. I'm watching you

I woke up around the noon next morning and rolled over to see Ironhide peacefully sleeping next to me; I smiled as I watched him sleep, he looked so innocent. I grabbed the bed sheets I was covered and wrapped myself up, before I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom; I stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water.

God this feels good I thought to myself enjoying the hot water hitting my skin.

After standing there for about ten minutes, I poured some shampoo in my hair and scrubbed it into my scalp. After my hair was a soapy I pull my head under the water scrubbing it out. As I grabbed loofah to scrub myself, I noticed red and purple circular bruises on my wrists; they were from last night when Ironhide held me down.

I raised my arms up and saw that they were full of bruises, small cuts and scratches.

How did not I notice them? I wondered as I examined the bruises.

I turned off the water and grabbed the towel hanging outside the shower and wrapped it around my body; I took another towel to wrap my hair. I approached the bathroom mirror and wiped the steam off it; I leaned down to look at my reflection.

I glanced at my neck and saw red finger marks around it, also on the right side of my neck I had not one, but two love bites one below the other and you could clearly see the teeth marks on the skin. I know how I got one, but the other one I couldn't remember. I spread the towel and looked at my chest and stomach; they too were full of bruises; I had bruises even on my knees. I wrap the towel again around my body.

"Sandra… "

I heard someone calling my name. I turned my head and saw Ironhide standing at the bathroom doors; his optics were sad.

"Hey…." I said, as I took the towel off my head so my hair could fall down and hide the bruises. "You wake up," I said, approaching him. I leaned toward him to kiss him, but he stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked. But, he didn't answer.

He took both my hands into his and turned them over so my palms were facing upwards; he carefully looked at the bruises. He let go of my hands, and gently pulled my hair to the side exposing my neck and finger marks.

"Primus, what have I done?" he whispered, looking at the finger marks and love bites on my neck. "Sweetspark please forgive me," he said, looking at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For hurting you. I didn't want to hurt you."

" 'Hide you didn't hurt me," I said, trying to reassure him.

"How did I not hurt you?" he said. "Look at yourself; you have bruises almost all over your body; not to mention mark bites, cuts and scratches from my armor," Ironhide said, sadly lowering his head. He felt so guilty.

"Hey, hey, 'Hide it will pass," I said, putting both of my hands on either side of his cheeks pulling his face closer to mine. "I don't regret it; last night was wonderful," I said, kissing him gently on the lips. "And I would do it all over again in a heartbeat especially the last part," I whispered, seductively into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him; my hands rested on his chest as he hold me tight.

"I love you so much," he said, pressing his forehead against mine. "I never thought I would be able to love again."

"You love me… you are in love with human," I said, teasing him as I nuzzled my nose against his neck.

"Stop that!" he growled.

"What?" I asked playing dumb. "This? You are in love with human." I continue, to tease him.

His grip tightened around my waist as he pushed me against the bathroom wall, kissing me fiercely; he breaks the kiss couple of seconds later so I could breathe.

"Now, do you want to see your gift" I asked.

"Yes, please" he purred against my neck.

"You have to go to Que's laboratory."

"Why?" he asked, looking me in the eyes with a confused look on his face.

"Because your gift is in there," I said. "Go, I'll come as soon as I dress up."

He kissed me on the mouth before letting go of my waist and walking out of the bathroom.

0000

After I finished dressing up, I put the necklace that Ironhide gave me and walked to Que's laboratory. I knocked on the door and entered in; as I entered in I saw Ironhide sitting in a big metal chair while Que was putting the cannons on Ironhides arms.

"So, how do you like my gift?" I asked.

"Sweetspark it's just what I needed," he replied, mesmerized as he watched his new toys.

I have never seen him so happy in my life, and I couldn't help but smile.

When Que finished putting the cannons Ironhide stood up; he looked at his new weapons admiring them before he turned his gaze at me.

"Go try them on," I said. "I know you want it."

"Do you want to watch me while I try them on?" he asked, flirtatiously, looking at me.

"As much as I want it, I can't. I have to go home; my mom wants to talk to me about something."

Ironhide nodded.

"Alright, I will take you home."

"No, I will ask Jazz," I said. "You go and try them out and we will see tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok," he agreed, as he activated his hologram and kissed me.

I walked out Que's laboratory and went to look for Jazz, as I was searching for him I heard Chromia calling me.

"Yes?" I asked, approaching her.

"I want to talk to you," she said in a serious tone, as she activated her hologram.

"About what?"

"About Ironhide."

"What about him?"

"I know what are you doing; he is in love so he can't see it, but I can," she said.

"What are you talking about? What am I doing?" I asked, confused.

"You are playing him for a fool."

"How am I playing him for a fool?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "I love him and I care for him."

"You humans are incapable for love and caring; you only love and carry for someone only when you need something from them."

I knew she didn't like humans, but this much.

"Listen, I really don't have time for this, and I don't care what you think about me or about humans," I said, losing my patience. I turned around and began to walk away.

"I really don't know what he sees in you," Chromia began, "There are a lot of beautiful femmes here in the base that would be more than happy to pleasure him in a way that you could never do."

Is this bitch for real? I wondered as I turned to look at her. Oh, how I wanted to slap her over her big mouth right now, but I compose myself.

"Maybe you right," I said, as I approached her again. "But, I can give him something that they can not."

"Really like what?" she asked ironically. "What is that you can give him that they can't?"

"Normal life, love, respect, compassion," I began enumerate, getting in her face. "And more importantly a person on whom he can always rely knowing that the person will never leave him because of some nonsense."

"WHY YOU….!" Chromia growled, as she pushed me against the wall, ready to punch me in the face.

"Awwww, what's a matter princess? Did I strike a nerve?" I asked, mockingly not taking my eyes off her.

"I will make you eat your words human!"

"Bring it!"

"CHROMIA!" a voice behind her shouted.

She let go of me and turned around.

"What do you want Ratchet? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" she said.

"Optimus wants to see you in his office."

"I will be right there. I just need to finish something," she said, turning to me again.

"NOW!" he ordered.

She turned and looked at me with anger in her optics and whispered into my ear:

"This is not over. I'm watching your every step!" she said, and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"What was that all about?"

"You don't want to know," I replied. "Well, I have to be going. See you soon Ratch," I said, walking away.

I searched for Jazz all over the base and I finally found the Autobots first lieutenant outside the base, talking to Arcee.

"Hey Jazz," I called him as I walked up to him.

Jazz turned his helm and lowered his head so he could look at me.

"Well hey there 'lil lady. How can I help you?" he asked as he kneeled on one knee in front of me.

"Can you drive me home?" I asked.

"Did you and Ironhide had a fight?" he asked concerned.

"No, he is busy trying his new weapons on the shooting range," I said.

"But, wouldn't he be upset with me driving you home?"

"Nah, he is fine with that. He even gave you permission. Well, sort of."

"Oh, ok. Hop in then" he said, as he transformed opening the driver's door for me.

* * *

**A/N Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review :)**


	31. Enter Lockdown's ship

**A/N Thank you for the reviews/alerts/ favorites. The updates on this story from now will be slow because I got a job and I will not have much free time as before. I know this chapter is short but the other one will be longer. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Somewhere in the Nevada desert...

The bounty hunter proudly walked around his ship followed by two large wolves, making sure that everything was in his place. He walked into the trophy room where he kept the creatures from other planets, sealed in hanging cages; the creatures retreated further into their cages when they saw Lockdown entering in. The bounty hunter admired his big collection as he looked around the trophy room.

"Soon my collection will be complete," he said in a cold voice; a little smile played on his lips as he looked at the two empty cages hanging from the ceiling. Lockdown patted one of the wolves with his servo, scratching him behind the ears and with the other one touched the cold metal bars of the cage.

"Yes, very soon," he repeated.

The wolf growled softly, licking his master's hand.

All of a sudden, a beeping sound filled the trophy room informing Lockdown about incoming transmission.

"What do they want now?" Lockdown quietly mumbled to himself with a sigh as he left the trophy room and went to his computer room. He approached his computer, and slowly pressed a button; the black screen vanished and an image of a pink slimy egg-shaped creature with big black eyes resembling that of black holes appeared on the screen in front of him.

"What do you want?" Lockdown calmly asked, as he sat on the metal chair in front of the computer screen. He wasn't pleased with their constant checking.

"Do you have them?" the creature asked.

"Not yet," Lockdown replied. "I'm working on it."

"You are working on it for four human months, and you still didn't capture them. The others and I are slowly losing our patience, and you don't want to see us when we lose our patience."

"This type of hunting requires careful planning," Lockdown calmly replied, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. "Optimus Prime isn't a fool and he will not go without a fight, beside you hired me because I'm the best there is."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Why didn't you capture him when you had the element of surprise?"

"Because, where's the fun in it? The hunting is even more exciting if the prey knows that is hunted."

"And what about human female? Why didn't you capture her yet?"

"I made a mistake with her. I assigned Barricade to bring her here, but he failed. I should have never assigned a Decepticon to do bounty hunters work, but I take care of it."

"We know…. " the creature said, surprising Lockdown. "We know that the Autobots captured him and we know that you kill him. We also know that he expose us to the Autobots, and now they know we are coming."

"How did you know?" Lockdown asked, with a shocked expression on his face.

"You forget that we track all of our creations trough the universe and that includes you too."

"Then you also know that he didn't manage to tell them more about you."

"Yes, because you were lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with that; as I said I'm the best there is. I will deliver Optimus Prime and human femme to you very soon."

"We hope so, for your own good. We wouldn't want to be forced to destroy you."

"I don't like being threatened," Lockdown growled, trough greeted teeth. His optics narrowed at the creature on the computer screen.

"It's not a threat; it's a promise, and you should be able to differentiate these two things. We will contact you later, to see how are you progressing." the creature said, preparing to end the transmission.

"There is one thing that was bugging me since I came to this planet," Lockdown began, stopping creature for ending the transmission. "I know why you want Optimus Prime, but why do you need the human femme?" he asked.

"Because, she is one of a kind," the creature replied.

"How can she be one of a kind?" the bounty hunter asked. "There are seven billion humans on this planet; what's so special about her that you want her so much?"

"The human female wasn't born" the creature said. "She was created."

The information shocked Lockdown.

"By whom?" he asked.

"By a Decepticon," the creature said, ending the transmission.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Lockdown said, leaning back in his chair, smiling.

* * *

** I betcha you didn't see that coming :) Don't forget to review I love reading them. Till next time :)**


	32. Mother knows best

**A/N This is it for this week. Next update will be on Saturday maybe a little earlier depending on how much free time I will have. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"We arrived" Jazz informed me, as he parked in front and turned off his engine. He opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, preparing to get out.

"No problem lil lady" Jazz said. "Call me whenever you need a ride".

"I will," I said as I got out.

I watched him drive down the street, before he disappeared around a corner; I turned around and walked up the gravel path to my front door. As I steeped on the porch, I prayed that my parents do not notice bruises on my arms; I took the keys from the pocket of my coat and pushed them into the lock, opening the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I shouted, as I took off my coat and hang it on the coat hanger; I put my keys into the key bowl which was on the table near the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I shouted again, as I walked into the kitchen, but the kitchen was empty.

Where are they? I wondered.

I walked to my fridge and opened it, taking out a bottle of water as I closed the doors to the fridge, I noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter; I took a piece of paper from the kitchen counter and read what was written on it.

**Went to the grocery store,**

**Be back soon**

**Love mom.**

I crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash, before I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch; I grabbed the remote and turn on the TV. After fifteen minutes I heard the front door open.

"Sandy are you here?"

I heard my mom calling me.

"Yeah mom, I'm in the living room," I shouted back.

"Can you help me with the groceries?"

"Of course," I said, as I got up from the couch and went to help her.

00000

In the kitchen

"Do you want me to help you make dinner?" I asked, my mom as I put away the groceries.

"Sure," she replied. "You can chop vegetables for dinner."

"Okay," I said, pulling out a cutting board and knife and set them on the counter. "What are you making for dinner?" I asked, as I began to chop tomato for a salad.

"Lasagna," my mom replied,

"Sounds good," I said. "So mom…" I began.

"Yes!?"

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes," she said. "I know you lost your job few months ago; so, I pulled a few strings and managed to arrange you a job interview in with this big designer company in Florida."

"Florida!?" I said, shocked as I stopped chopping the tomato and turning my head to look at her.

"Now, I know what you think," my mom said. "You are asking yourself where are you going to live when you go to Florida. Well, I was talking to your father and we agreed to buy you an apartment there," she said.

"Mom I love you, but I'm not going to Florida," I said.

"And why not?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because all my friends are here and my boyfriend."

"So, you are ready to throw your future away because of him?" my mom asked, in a serious tone.

I could tell that she wasn't happy with my answer.

"Mom, I'm not throwing my future away because of him; I will find a job here," I said.

"I don't like him; I don't like him at all," she said.

"You haven't even met him," I said. "I'm sure when you meet Ironhide, you will change your mind."

"I don't have to meet him to know that he is dangerous."

"He is not dangerous."

"He is a solider."

"Yes, so?."

" He is trained to kill."

"Mom, you are overreacting" I said, trying to calm her down. "Just meet him and you will see."

"He will not step into this house as long as I'm alive!" my mom shouted, turning her head away from me.

Primus what did I do to deserve this? Spectra thought to herself. She wanted to tell her daughter the truth so much, but honestly she was afraid of the reaction it might cause.

I saw how much my mother was upset, so I walked over and hugged her.

"Mom please," I said. "Just give him a chance; that's all I'm asking for," I whispered.

Spectra took a deep breath and as she did that the strong, manly scent filled her nostrils. She recognized the smell immediately; it was Cybertronian scent. Her eyes wide in horror as she took a step back.

"Mom..." I said, confused. "What's wrong?"

"You slept with him?" she was barely able to utter it.

"Wha…. How did you know?" I asked shocked.

How she could have known? Did she saw bruises? I wondered.

"That's not important," she said. "I don't want you to see him anymore. Do you understand?"

"You can't forbid me to see him. I'm thirty years old. I'm a grown person!" I said, raising my voice.

What's got into her?

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady; I'm your mother so I can!"

"Well, I refuse to obey!"

"As long as you under my roof, you will do as I say!"

"Fine," I said. "I'm moving out tomorrow!" I shouted, as I stormed out of the kitchen and almost collide with my father.

"Sandy, sweetheart" my dad began, trying to stop me, but I didn't stop. I went up to my room and began packing my suitcase.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"Nothing yet," Spectra replied, looking at her husband.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for your support guys. Don't forget to review :)**


	33. A friend from the past

**A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday I was tired when I got back from work. Special thanks to KayleeChiara :) Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/ favorites. I'm so happy to see that you like this story so much.**

* * *

I was so mad at my mom for trying to control my life. She never acted like this before, what got into her? I thought to myself as I packed my things. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Probably my mom, I thought.

"GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

"Sandy it's me," a male voice said, on the other side of the door. "Your father; open the door."

I walked to the door and unlocked them.

""How are you?" my dad asked softly, as he entered my room.

"Upset," I replied.

He nodded.

"Come sit," my dad said, grabbing my hand and sitting me down on the bed. "I want to talk to you. I know you are angry at your mother right now," he began, as he sat next to me on the bed. "But, moving out isn't a solution; you need to talk to her."

"I tried dad, but she won't listen," I said, lowering my head.

"Your mother is a very stubborn woman," he said, grabbing my chin and lifting my head up. "But, you are too; you are your mother's daughter."

I quietly listened to him.

"So, what should I do?" I asked.

"Well, first don't move out and second talk to her again. You have to understand that all parents want the best for their children."

"I know that dad, but why she doesn't want to give Ironhide a chance?" I asked. "She does not even want to meet him."

"She has her reasons for that," he said, looking down at his hands.

I looked at my dad confused.

"What kind of reasons?"

"For that you will have to ask your mother," my dad said, as he got up from the bed and began to walk toward the door of my room. "So, are you going to stay?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said, smiling before he walked out the door.

00000

Spectra drove down to a small café at the corner of Williams and Green; she turned off her engine and stepped out of the car. She looked left and right, making sure no one was following her, before she headed toward the front door of the café. Spectra opened the door of the café and entered; the people who were sitting at the café, sipping their coffee turned their heads to see who entered, before they continue the conversation with the person across from them. Spectra's gaze went from one table to another searching for someone, and soon she spotted the person she was looking for. A man in his early thirties, dressed in a black suit, with dark brown hair that was almost black was sitting in a chair in the corner of the café, reading newspapers.

Spectra quickly made her way over to the table and sat across him.

"Long time no see," the man said quietly, still reading the newspapers; not bothering to look at the person who sat down.

"Yeah," Spectra shortly replied.

"I was surprised when you called me," the man began. "Especially after what happened in Florida," he said, still not lifting his head to look at her. "What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"I need a favor from you," Spectra said.

"Oh, really?" the man said, as he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "What kind of a favor?" he asked, his reddish-brown eyes fixed on Spectra's violet-blue eyes.

"I want you to keep an eye on my daughter," she said.

"Eye….? Daughter….?" the man said surprised, not believing the words that came out of Spectra's mouth. "Wow, I have to admit that you blended very well into human society. Hiding among humans was a great idea" he said, clapping his hands.

"I'm not amused," Spectra said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I can see that," he replied. "Why do you want me to keep an optic on her?"

"Because, she is dating an Autobot and I'm afraid for her."

"An Autobot?"

"Yes, and not just any Autobot, but Optimus Prime's right hand and second in command."

"Your sparkling is with Ironhide!?" the man said shocked; his eyes wide open. "Does he know?" he asked, leaning toward Spectra.

"No," she whispered. "And I want to stay that way."

"Good luck with that," the man said, leaning back in his chair. "We both know Ironhide, and it's only a matter of time when he will find out the truth" he said. "Beside, I'm not a babysitter, I'm a soldier."

"You forget that I'm your superior and you have to listen to my orders," Spectra remind him.

"I thought you needed a favor?" the man said sarcastically.

"And I thought you didn't forget the day I saved you from the Autobots," Spectra said, looking him in the eyes. "Remember? You were running from them and you were badly injured."

"I didn't forget it," he said, leaning toward Spectra again. "And I also didn't forget who wounded me," he said, trough his gritted teeth. "The same Autobot your sparkling is with and now you want me to go and babysit her? The answer is NO!"

"Thundercracker…. "Spectra calmly began.

"What!?"

"You will do as I say, or I will go this instance and raveled to the Autobots your location."

"You would never do that; they will offline you, the moment they see you," Thundercracker said.

"I'm prepared to take that chance; the question is are you?" she asked.

Thundercracker looked deeply into Spectra's eyes searching for something that will tell him she's bluffing. But there was nothing; she was telling the truth.

"Alright, what I have to do?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N This is it for this week next update will be on Sunday. Don't forget to review :)**


	34. Dinner at the Lennox family

**A/N Sorry for not updating last week I was very busy working. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/ favorites**.

* * *

One month later

A lot has happened in the last month; my house was finally finished, my old company rehired me, Monica got engaged to her longtime boyfriend, and Amy got a job in Europe. The Autobots managed to capture Scorponok, who how it turned out was responsible for destroying my house with him out of the way I was finally able to return to my home to my delight. I was in my living room unpacking things that I bought when I received the text message; I grabbed the phone and swiped the screen to view the message. The message was from Sarah Lennox, Will's wife.

"Dinner at my house tonight at 7 o'clock; just us girls," the message said.

How did she manage to get my cell phone number? I thought to myself as I replied to her message. Probably Ironhide gave her I thought. I have not seen Sarah or Will since the day Ironhide and I started to date.

I arrived at the Lennox residence at precisely seven o'clock. Stepping onto the porch, I knocked on the front door; a few seconds later Sarah opened the door.

"You are here," Sarah said happily, as she hugged me. "Please come in," she said, moving aside so I could get in.

"Uncle 'Hide, uncle 'Hide…!" Annabelle hollered happily as she ran toward the front door, but seeing that Ironhide wasn't there she stopped and turned to her mother.

"Mommy, where's uncle 'Hide?" Annabelle asked, looking at her mother.

"Uncle 'Hide will come next time; mommy wanted to talk to his girlfriend," Sarah gently said putting her hand on Annabelle's head.

"Oh" Annabelle said, disappointedly lowering her head.

"Annabelle sweetie, aren't you going to say hello to Sandra?" Sarah asked her.

Annabelle raised her head and looked at me.

"Hello," she said, shyly waving her hand at me.

"Hi Annabelle," I said, smiling to her.

"Come, Monique is waiting us in the living room," Sarah said, as she began to walk toward the living room. As Sarah and I entered the living room, I saw Monique sitting on the couch and rubbing her belly; she was pregnant.

"Hey Sandra…. "Monique began as she struggled to get up from the couch.

"Please don't get up," I said, as I walked up to her; I bent down and hugged her.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said. "And you?" I asked.

Monique smiled and pointed to her belly.

"I see," I said with a chuckle.

"Come sit next to me," Monique said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the couch next to her while Sarah sat on the chair.

"Where's Will?" I asked.

"He took Theodor outside; he will come later."

I nodded. Then I turned to Monique.

"How….?" I began, but Monique cut me off.

"Six months," she said reading my mind." I'm carrying twins."

"Congratulations," I said.

"Thank you," she said. "So how is your and Ironhide's relationship going?"

"Good," I replied.

Monique nodded.

"Tell me, is it true?"

"Is… . it… what… true?" I asked confused.

"You know… " Monique started, "That they are animals in bed."

"Monique…" Sarah said looking at her friend.

"What?!" she asked innocently.

"That's between Ironhide and Sandra."

"Pfft please," Monique said, waving her hand. "You too want to know; the only difference is that I have the courage to ask her."

"Still, it's rude to ask."

"Fine," Monique said, throwing her arms in the air. "You don't have to answer that," she said, to me. "But if you want…."

"She doesn't," Sarah quickly said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Please forgive her, she is pregnant."

"It's alright" I said smiling.

I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Let's all go down to the dining room," Sarah said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Sarah and I helped Monique to get up from the couch and the three of us, headed to the dining room where Sarah had already set the table.

"Please sit," Sarah said to me as she helped Monique sit down.

I pulled the chair out and sat across Monique.

The oven beeped, signaling Sarah that her lasagna was done baking in the oven. She went to the kitchen and took the lasagna out of the oven and brought it to the dining room.

"I hope you like lasagna," Sarah said as she set down the lasagna on the table.

I was about to answer when all of a sudden a smell of lasagna with béchamel and bolognese sauce filled my nostrils. I immediately felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked me with the concern look on her face.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Of course," she replied, and went to the kitchen to bring me water; she came back a minute later with a glass of ice cold water and gave it to me. I took the glass and took a few sips.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah, thank you" I said.

"Can I ask you something?" Monique suddenly said.

"Yes."

"When was your last period?"

"Monique you don't think… " Sarah began.

"A month and a half ago," I said. "But I'm not pregnant; I did a pregnancy test and it was negative," I quickly said.

"Maybe, Cybertronian pregnancy is different; you should go and see Ratchet just in case," Sarah said.

Suddenly Ratchet's voice echoed in my head.

_"As you know our holoform can't produce CNA when overload ergo it is the safest way to mate because you can't get pregnant, but if you chose the other option I recommend withdrawal, because birth control don't affect us and you'll get pregnant."_

"Sandra promise me you will go and see Ratchet tomorrow," Sarah's voice winced me from my thoughts.

"I will."

0000

The next day

As I walked to the med bay a million different emotions and thoughts were running through my head. One part of me wished that I was pregnant, but the other part was scared to death. Finally, I stopped at the door of the med bay; I raised my hand to knock on the door.

Maybe Ratchet is busy I thought. I'll come back another time. I quickly turned around but unfortunately as I did that I tripped over Ratchet's foot.

Damn, I thought. So close.

"Miss. Jones you wanted to see me?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Well, yes but if you are busy I will come back another time," I said.

"I have some free time," Ratchet said. "Please come in," he said, opening the big door.

"Really Ratchet I will understand if you want to have free time for yourself," I said.

"Nonsense I always have time for my patients," he replied as he gently pushed me inside the med bay with his foot. Once inside, he activated his holoform.

"Now how can I help you?" he asked.

"Well….um…."

"What's that sound?" he suddenly said, turning around.

"What sound? I can't hear anything."

"It sounds like a pulse and its coming from you," he said, as his holoform disappeared.

I turned my head and saw Ratchet standing a few feet away from me.

"Don't move" he ordered as he began to scan me. After one minute Ratchet finished scanning me.

"Ratchet?!" I said.

He raised his helm and looked at me smiling.

"Congratulations, you are carrying a sparkling" he said.

A loud bang was heard and Ratchet and I immediately turned our heads toward the sound just to see Ironhide lying on the floor; not moving.

"Ratchet…. " I began.

"Don't worry; Ironhide is alright," he said, with a chuckle.

"What's wrong with him?"

"On human language, he fainted."


	35. Family secrets

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/ favorites, you guys are great. This is it for this week enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

"Ratchet, we can't leave him lying on the floor," I said, looking at Ratchet.

"Don't worry Miss. Jones; we won't," Ratchet replied, as he approached the spot where Ironhide lay; he crouched down and took Ironhide in his servos, and took him to the medical berth. Who knew the old medic is that strong? He lifted Ironhide with such an ease, as if Ironhide was light as a feather.

"How long Ironhide will be unconscious?" I asked.

Ratchet scanned him.

"He will wake up very soon," he said.

And he was right; after a couple of minutes Ironhide began to wake up. He let out a groggy moan as he slowly opened his optics.

"My helm," he quietly said, to himself as he straight up in medical berth. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his helm with his servo. And then he remembered; he lowered his helm so he could look at me.

"I will leave you two alone," Ratchet said, as he walked out the med bay; closing the door behind him.

Ironhide transformed in his alt mode and activated his holoform.

"Are you alright?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yes," he simply replied. "Is it true?" he suddenly asked. "Are you carrying my sparkling?"

"Yes," I said.

The awkward silence prevailed until I finally spoke.

"Listen Ironhide, I can raise this baby alone," I began. "You don't need…." I started when he cut me off.

"No," he quickly said. "I want to raise this sparkling together," he said, putting his hand on my belly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because, I don't want you to feel compelled to do that."

"Compelled?!" He suddenly said. He looked hurt. "How can you think that?" he asked. "I love you and I love this sparkling that is growing inside of you. And I would never leave you two," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"You promise?" I asked, placing my head against his chest.

"I promise," Ironhide said, as he hugged me tighter.

0000

Couple of days later...

The news about my pregnancy spread throughout the base as wildfire, and while some Autobots and soldiers were happy for Ironhide and me, there were those who couldn't handle the fact that human female was carrying Cybertronian baby. The only people who knew about my pregnancy from my environment where my best friends Amy and Monica. And as you guess, I didn't tell my parents because I wanted them to meet Ironhide first, so that they could see how sweet and caring he is. Of course, my mother was against it so, I decided that Ironhide and I pay them an unexpected visit. Little did I know that this is going to be the biggest mistake of my life.

"Sweetspark, are you sure?" Ironhide asked me unconvinced.

"Yes," I replied, tying my hair in a ponytail. "It's the only way that my parents finally realize how sweet and caring you are, and how much we love each other," I said, walking up to him, and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"I don't know."

"Hide trust me, everything is going to be alright," I said, as I nuzzled my nose against his neck. "So, are you coming with me?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You know I can't say no to you," Ironhide said, kissing me in the forehead.

"I know," I said smiling. "Come on lets go," I said, pulling out of his embrace and grabbing his hand.

"WHAT?! NOW?!" he said shocked, and confused at the same time.

"Yes," I said, turning to him. "When did you think we will go**?**"

"I don't know; tomorrow, maybe? It's late to go today."

"Late?!" I said. "It's six o'clock."

And then it hit me; he was scared.

"Oh, my God you are scared," I said, laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not scared."

"Yes, you are," I said, teasing him.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not, and to prove you that we are going this instance," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.

000

We arrived in front of my parent's house at seven o'clock; Ironhide opened the passenger door and I stepped out; as I walked toward the house a loud explosion that came out of my garage threw me on the ground. I heard Ironhide shouting something in Cybertronian and a loud bang and then a crash. I managed to get on my feet and turned around. The next I saw horrified me. Ironhide was lying on his back and on top of him was a Cybertronian female holding a sword above his head; her dark purple armor gleamed in the moonlight; I immediately knew she was a Decepticon.

"IRONHIDE!" I screamed, as I started to run towards him, but some invisible force knocked me to the ground. I immediately began to fight back.

"Sandy calm down," I heard my dad voice said.

"Dad, you and mom have to run; the Cybertronan female that is holding Ironhide down is a Decepticon," I said, slowly rising to my feet.

"I know," my dad calmly replied, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me tightly.

How can he be so calm? I wondered.

"You don't know; Decepticons are dangerous; she will kill mom and you, and she will kill Ironhide if I don't help him," I said, struggling to get free from his grip.

"She will not kill him Sandra" my dad said, trying both to calm me down and to prevent me to break away from his embrace.

"You don't know that!" I shouted.

"Trust me, I know!"

"How can you know that?"

"Because the female Decepticon is your MOTHER!"

I stopped struggling and raised my head to look at the female Decepticon, and as I did that I saw that she was looking at me too. I saw sadness in her optics. Ironhide used the moment of her inattention and punched the female Decepticon in the face. The force of Ironhide's blow was strong enough to roll the female Decepticon off him and knock her to the ground; he slowly stood up; there was a clicking sound, and I saw his two fusion cannons pointed at the female Decepticon; a bright orange energy began forming in the barrels of his cannons.


	36. Broken promises

**A/N Damn this chapter was really hard to write. Damn you writer's block, anyway I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review :)**

Info: **Cybertronian talk**

* * *

I watched in shock as Ironhide's cannons began feeling with orange energy; the look in his optics was of pure hatred and rage. She can't be my mother, I thought to myself as I turned my gaze at the female Decepticon laying on the ground; my mother is caring and loving person the opposite of the Decepticons.

"**Get up!**" Ironhide said, through his greeted teeth.

The female Decepticon slowly raised to her feet with her back facing him.

"**Turn around, so I could look into your optics when I offline you.**"

The female Decepticon turned to him.

"**I've been waiting for this moment for eons****; now, you will pay for what Shockwave and you did to Chromia,**" Ironhide said, as he aimed at her. "**Any last words?**"

"**Yes ,**" the female Decepticon said, looking him straight in the optic. "**I'm sorry.**"

Her last sentence surprised him.

"**You are sorry?** " he said not believing his audios. "**SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, AND ****YOU BETRAY HER**!" Ironhide shouted. "**Do you know how many nights she woke up from her recharge screaming?**" he asked, his voice full of venom.

"**I didn't know that ****Shockwave will torture her, because if I did... I'd never called her to meet me.**"

"**LIES!**" Ironhide growled. "**THIS ENDS NOW**!" he shouted, as he aimed at her again; he was about to fire when he felt the rifle barrel pressed against the back of his neck.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you Autobot,**" a male voice came behind Ironhide. "**Servos up so I can see them.**"

"**Thundercracker I thought I offlined you?**" Ironhide said.

"**Well, you thought wrong,**" Thundercracker said.

"**Well, I'll have to try harder next time.**"

"**There won't be a next time Autobot,**" Thundercracker said, as he pushed Ironhide forward with his servo.

"**Tell you what****; you put down the rifle and I will spare Spectra**'s** and your life today.**"

"**And what about her sparkling?**"

"**What sparkling?**" Ironhide asked surprised.

"**The sparkling standing few feet away from you.**"

"**I don't see any sparkling here,**" Ironhide started, as he looked around. "**Except for**…." And then his gaze stopped at Sandra. "**It cannot be,**" he muttered, his optics widen in shock. "**She is your sparkling?**" he gasped, taking a step backwards, shifting his gaze from Sandra to Spectra.

"**Yes,**" Spectra calmly replied, not taking her optics off him.

"**Wait, he didn't know**?!" Thundercracker said, surprised looking at Spectra.

"**NO**!" Ironhide growled angrily, giving Thundercracker an answer, as he returned his gaze at Sandra. "**Because if I did, she wouldn't be online. **"

I listened as they talked on Cybertronian, trying to guess about what they were talking; I heard Ironhide shouting something before, he looked down at me with pure anger; a couple of seconds later he returned his gaze at the female Decepticon. My dad was still next to me making sure that I don't do anything stupid.

I had to help him, but how? Before I could even think four words escaped my lips.

"Please don't hurt him!" I suddenly shouted.

The female Decepticon… um… my mom looked down at me, and then she said something to the other Decepticon. He nodded and put his gun away, making a step backwards at the same time.

All of a sudden Ironhide's holoform appeared in front of me.

"You lied to me," he growled at me; his shoulders trembling with rage.

"What?!" I said, shocked taking a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"You deceived me from the start," he continued, as he walked toward me.

It was all beginning to make sense. The big rooms in her house, her carrier refusing to meet him.

Sandra's father watched in disbelief as Ironhide yelled at her daughter. He wanted to protect his daughter from him, but the look in his wife's eyes told him that this was between Sandra and Ironhide; which was ironical at some point.

"I can't believe I mated with the Decepticon offspring!" he said, with disgust in his voice as he turned his head away from me. "How could I be so blind? Chromia was right all along!"

When he said that I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach.

"Hide I swear; I didn't know until this moment," I said, making a step toward him; I raised my hand to touch him.

"DON'T!" he barked at me, pushing my hand away angrily. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted, as he turned his back at me.

"Hide please… " I started, my breathing got heavier, and I could feel my eyes fill with tears.

"You should thank Primus I didn't offline you," he said, his voice cold and harsh at the same time. "Primus knows how deep your deception reaches; as far as I know, maybe this sparkling that you are carrying inside of you isn't mine," he said.

"How can you even think such a thing?" I asked, as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

Spectra couldn't believe her audios; her daughter is carrying Ironhide's sparkling.

"I don't think anything anymore!" he said, turning to me. "I only know, I never want to see you again; because if I do, I will immediately offline you!" he shouted, pointing with his index finger at me. And with that his holoform disappeared. I hear his engine roar loudly; I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could do that my vision blurred, and I felt a sharp pain pierce through my heart; then everything became black.


	37. Fight for your life

**A/N This chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer I promise. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Spectra was speeding down the highway trying to make it to the hospital; her husband who was sitting in the passenger seat turned around and looked at their daughter who was lying in the back seat unconscious; he noticed that Sandra's lips were going blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Spectra….. " her husband called her name. "Sandra…. " He started.

"I know," she replied, as she drove faster down the highway.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally arrived at the hospital; Spectra pulled up beside the emergency room entrance; Dean quickly got out of the car and opened the back door, he took his daughter into his arms and ran into the hospital.

"HELP!" He shouted. "Please someone help, my daughter; she is not breathing," he shouted.

Suddenly one of the doctors appeared in front of him and took his daughter in his arms; the doctor rushed into a room, followed by Dean and Spectra. Sandra's parents watched as the team of doctors and nurses quickly hooked Sandra up to different machines.

"Please save my daughter," Spectra begged them.

The atmosphere in the room was chaotic; there was screaming, shouting as the doctors and nurses tried to help Sandra.

"She has no pulse; start the chest compressions," the doctor ordered.

Spectra and Dean watched in horror as one of the nurses began chest compressions and another one hold a breathing mask over the Sandra's face, pumping air into her lungs_._

"You have to leave the room," the third nurse said, as she pushed Dean and Spectra out of the door.

"But my daughter…. " Spectra cried.

"Ma'am, she is in good hands; please let us do our job," she said, as she closed the door in front of them.

"Dean, our daughter… " Spectra muttered, as Dean wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him.

"Shhhhh…. " He started. "Everything will be alright," he said. "You will see, our daughter if a fighter."

00000

Inside the room

"Do we have a pulse with chest compressions?" the doctor asked.

"No, sir"

"Alright, get the defibrillator and charge it at 200," he said.

The nurse quickly brought the defibrillator to the doctor; the doctor placed 2 pads on Sandra's naked chest. One pad over the left precordium, and the other on the back, behind the heart in the region between the scapula.

"Defibrillator is charged," the nurse informed the doctor.

"Alright, everyone stay back; clear" he said, as he pressed two small buttons on the pads giving Sandra an electric shock; causing her upper body to jump.

"Nothing," the nurse said, as she looked up at the heart monitor.

"Nurse charge to 300, please."

"Charged."

"Ok, everyone clear."

This time Sandra's upper body jumped a little bit higher.

"Still nothing."

"Nurse…" the doctor called one of the nurses."Give me another one amp of epi and charge at 360."

"Right away, doctor," the nurse replied, giving him epi.

"Charged at 360."

"Everyone stay back; clear."

"There's still no response."

"Continuing cardiac massage," the doctor said, giving the pads to the nurse and began pumping.

"Come on; you can do it; come back to us; come on," he said, under his breath as he continued to pump. "Alright, let's try it again," he said, as he stopped pumping. "Charge at 500," he said, taking the pads from the nurse.

"Charged."

"Clear."

But the line on the heart monitor was still flat.

The doctor puts the pads down and let out a large sigh, as he took off his gloves.

"Sometimes I hate my job," he quietly said, as he looked at the big clock on the wall. "Time of death 10:00 pm."

* * *

**A/N Precordium: the lower part of the chest, in front of the heart.**


	38. Time to say goodbye

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/ favorites. :) This is it for this week enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**Info: Cybertronian **

* * *

As Ironhide drove toward the base, he wondered how could he be so stupid, not to see what was clearly in front of him; his tires squealed on the wet asphalt as he drove faster and faster down the road; anger mixed with pain was burning his spark like an acid. Oh, how he wanted to cross path with some poor Decepticon right now. He would rip his spark from his chest plate with his bare hands. Who knows how long Ironhide would stay lost in his thoughts if it wasn't of his comm. link that suddenly beeped.

"**Ratchet to Ironhide; Ratchet to Ironhide,**" Ratchet's distress voice came over Ironhide's comm. Link.

"**Ironhide here**."

"**The Autobot base is under attack; we need your assistance right now**."

"**By whom**?" Ironhide asked, shocked. Who would be so stupid to attack the Autobot base full of Autobots? he wondered.

"**By Lockdown**," Ratchet replied. "atta**You need to hurry; we don't know how long we will be able to beat off his** **attacks**," he said.

"**I will be there in five nanoclicks**," Ironhide replied.

As he was approaching the base Ironhide saw in the distance, thick black smoke that was rising in the night sky.

"**NO**!" he shouted, as he transformed into his Cybertronian form and began to ran toward the base; as he reached the base, he saw that it was completely destroyed; the bodies of the soldiers and Autobots were lying everywhere. Blood and energon flowed from the wounds of the dead soldiers and Autobots mixing, and giving it a purple color; he managed to recognize the offline bodies of Sideswipe, Dino, Wheelie, Roadbuster, Topspin and Leadfoot, but the rest were too much destroyed to be recognized.

"**I'm too late**," he whispered to himself, as he looked around. He tried to contact Optimus trough his comm. link but the answer never came.

Suddenly he heard a moan coming from beneath a pile of rubble; he recognized the voice immediately. It was Ratchet's voice; he was buried beneath a pile of rubble.

"**I'm coming doc,**" Ironhide shouted as he knelled down and began digging through the rubbles; soon he spotted him. "**Grab my servo**," Ironhide said, holding out his servo toward Ratchet. Ratchet reached out and grabbed Ironhide's servo, allowing Ironhide to pull him out. "**Are you alright Ratchet**?" Ironhide asked.

"**Yeah, I'm fine; I sustained only minor injuries**," he replied, as he looked around. "**Sideswipe, Dino**….?" he asked.

Ironhide shook his helm before he answered.

"**They are offlined, as well as Wheelie, Roadbuster, Topspin and Leadfoot**."

Ratchet closed his optics and sighed sadly.

"**What happened?**" Ironhide asked.

"**Lockdown**…. " Ratchet started. "He was using some kind of advanced technology; we were helpless against it," he said .

"**That son of a glitch**" Ironhide cursed under his breath. "**I tried to contact Optimus, but he didn't respond**."

"**If he didn't respond that could only mean two things: he is offlined or Lockdown managed to capture him**."

000000

At the hospital

The doctor came out of the emergency room and walked slowly toward Dean and Spectra. Dean was still holding Spectra in his arms, whispering her that everything will be alright.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones… " the doctor began, startling them slightly.

Spectra and Dean turned their heads to look at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but….."

"NO!" Spectra let out a piercing scream that echoed through the entire hospital as she fell to her knees. She knew what the doctor is going to tell them.

Dean and the doctor bent down to help her stand up.

"NO…! NO…! NO…! MY DAUGHTER ISN'T DEAD!" Spectra screamed, trying to push them away. "Please Primus, not my daughter, not my sparkling" she sobbed, as Dean hold her tightly against him.

"Doctor it must be some mistake," Dean said, his voice was trembling as the tears fell down his cheeks.

The doctor shook his head.

"No… " he said. "Your daughter had a massive heart attack, and we weren't able to start her heart again," the doctor said. "I'm sorry, but we did everything we could," and with that the doctor walked away, leaving Spectra and Dean alone.

0000

A couple of days later...

Spectra spent her time locked down in the garage, searching through her memory bank and replaying the images of her daughter; when she was a sparkling, youngling, and a student. Dean could sometimes hear his wife cry, and sometimes he could hear her screaming in Cybertronian, punching the walls that make the whole house shake. As for him, he would just sit alone in the living room staring at her daughter's photo without moving for hours.

At Sandra's funeral, everybody showed up. Amy, Monica, Sandra's ex classmates and her teachers, her co-workers from the work. Spectra and Dean stood motionless as the priest opened his bible.

"Friends…. family…" the priest began. "We are all gathered here today to mourn the loss of Sandra, but this is not the time for us to grieve her death but it's our time to celebrate her life. We will never forget her. So at this moment when we are about to lay her body to rest, let's all think back and remember how Sandra touched our lives. This is not the moment for us to shed our tears; instead we should all be thankful that we were given the chance to have known her. And when our time comes, we will meet her again. We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

The priest took the mold from the ground and threw it on the coffin. The people lined up to put flowers on the coffin, when everyone was done, the gravediggers slowly descended the coffin into the ground; everyone began to cry as the gravediggers took their shovels and began to fill the hole. When the grave was filled people slowly began to leave, leaving Spectra and Dean to mourn their loss alone.


	39. Nightmares

**A/N Here's the next chapter for this week hope you like it. Don't forget to review also I want to thank you all for reviews/alerts/ favorites. :)**

* * *

One month later…

It was a warm day of 10th July…

_"Mommy, mommy look what I have," a little girl shouted to her mother, as she ran toward her holding something in her hands. The little girl was probably no more than 7 years old; she had long blue hair with a big blue bow in it and big blue eyes; she was dressed in short white dress that fluttered in the wind as she ran._

_Her mother turned around and kneeled in front of her. _

_"What do you have there, hm…?" her mother asked, as the little girl stopped in front of her. "Show me." _

_The little girl turned her head to the right and to the left making sure no one was watching her._

_"I can't," she suddenly said. "It's a secret," the little girl replied shyly._

_"Come on, you can show me," her mother said. "I promise, I won't tell anyone." _

_"I don't know," the little girl said, somewhat uncertainly."They will be mad at me if I show you."_

_"They…?!" Her mother said surprised. "Who's they?" she asked, looking at her daughter. _

_"The doctor with big black eyes and his assistant," the girl replied, and then she bent down and whispered into her mother's ear. "They are standing next to you," she said, as she returned to her original position. _

_Her mother quickly turned her head, but she saw no one._

_"There's nobody here," her mother said. "Now, show me what you got in your hands." she said, trying to open her daughter's hands. _

_"NO!" the little girl shouted angrily._

_"Don't argue with me young lady, and show me NOW!" her mother ordered._

_The little girl opened her hands and raveled a small human heart that was still beating in her hands._

_The birds suddenly stop singing, and the sound of the heartbeats filled__ the back yard__;__ everything started to happen in slow motion __as soon as she saw the human heart._

_Shocked, she pushed her daughter backwards and began to withdraw. _

_"Wha…..what have you done…?" her mother barely managed to say._

_The little girl raised her head and looked at her mother; blood started coming out of her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. _

_"Why won't you help me mommy?" the little girl asked plaintively. "I'm all alone here. I'm cold and hungry." _

_"I can't," her mother replied, with tears in her eyes._

_"Why mommy?"_

_"Because…because… I can't," her mother said, starting to cry._

_"Why mommy? The girl repeated the question. "Don't you love me?"_

_Before her mother could answer, two dark figures appeared behind her daughter and grabbed her. The little girl began to scream as the two creatures hold her tight. _

_"NO!" her mother shouted, as she raised to her feet and tried to run toward them, but she couldn't move; her feet were stuck to the ground._

_One of the creatures looked her straight in the eye with his big black eyes._

_"She is ours now, and there is nothing you can do," the creature growled before they disappeared with her daughter._

_"NO, NO, NO, NO!" her mother screamed, from the top of her lungs._

"Spectra….Spectra wake up you have a nightmare," her husband said, trying to wake her up.

"NO, NO, NO!" Spectra continued to scream in her sleep, as she pushed the bed sheets with her feet.

"Spectra….Spectra…. WAKE UP!"

Spectra's eyes suddenly opened wide and she sat up in the bed. She was breathing heavily, beads of sweat poured from her forehead. She covered her face with her hands as she began to cry.

"Spectra what happened? I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't," Dean said, putting his arm over Spectra's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Oh, Dean it was horrible," Spectra said, as she buried her face into his chest; her tears began to wet his shirt. "I dreamed of Sandy again…." she started. "And I couldn't help her," she said, starting to cry harder.

After Sandra's funeral Spectra was having this nightmare every time she went to sleep. And he couldn't say or do anything to help her; he felt like a loser; he couldn't help her daughter and now he can't help his wife. The only thing he could do is, to comfort her, and hope that the nightmares will stop soon.

"Shhhhh….." Dean said, trying to calm her down rubbing her back with his hand. "I'm here….I'm here," he whispered.

00000

On Lockdown's ship

"Ugh," a rough growl escaped Optimus' lips as he awakens. It took him a couple of nanoclicks to realize that he was in the cage on Lockdown's ship; he could only hope that the rest of the Autobots managed to get to safety.

"Optimus are you alright?" a soft female voice came behind him. He turned and saw a female with blue hair and blue eyes standing on the cage where he was.

"Tessa what are you doing here?" he asked, shocked. "You have to hide; if Lockdown sees you he will offline you," he said.

"I can't leave you just here," the young teenager replied.

Optimus gave her a small, sad smile.

"You have to," he said.

"NO!" the teenager shouted.

"Tessa listen to me; you have to go and hide," Optimus said. "And when you get a chance, go to the main computer room and try to contact the Autobots," he said. "They are our only hope now."

"I don't know if I can do it," she replied.

"You can do it," Optimus said. "I have complete confidence in you."

"But what if I failed?" she asked.

"You won't," he said. "Now go."

The blonde teenager nodded; she slowly slide down the bars of the cage and ran into the darkness.

"I hope she will make it in time to contact the Autobots," Optimus whispered to himself, as he slid down on the floor of the cage and leaned his back on the cold metal bars.

"That makes two of us," a voice came, from the cage next to Optimus'.

"You… ?!" Optimus said shocked.


	40. Captured part 1

**A/N Wow 212 reviews and a lot more to write :) thank you so much guys. Here's the next chapter for this week hope you like it. Don't forget to review and I want to thank you all for reviews/alerts/ favorites :)**

* * *

"You… ?!"Optimus said, shocked. "What are you doing here Samuel?" he asked.

"Lockdown captured me when I tried to help Bumblebee," Sam replied.

Optimus' optics wide in horror. Was Bumblebee offlined? He wondered.

"Is Bumblebee…?" Optimus started, but Sam cut him off.

"No," Sam quickly said. "Bee is alright. Mikaela and he managed to escape to safety."

"Thank Primus," Optimus said, with a sigh of relief.

"Too bad the rest of us were not so lucky," a female voice came, few cages away from Sam and Optimus.

"That voice," Sam muttered, "I know that voice."

"So do I," Optimus said, turning his helm in the direction of the voice. His optics spin a little bit to the right and then to the left in order to clear his vision, as he did that he saw a female with long brown hair and blue eyes sitting at the bottom of her cage; her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them.

"Miss. Jones?" Optimus said, in utter disbelief. If she was here with them than who was with Ironhide? "But you are with Ironhide, " he said, shocked.

I gave him a small smile as I shook my head.

"No," I quietly said. "The person that was with Ironhide isn't me," I said.

"Then who is it?"

"A clone."

"WHAT!?" Sam and Optimus said, at the same time.

"I don't understand," Optimus said. "Why would Lockdown use a clone?" he whispered to himself.

"It wasn't him. It was the Quintessons."

"Quinte-what?" Sam said.

"Quintessons," I repeated. "I will explain you."

0000

(Flashback starts)

_"Can I ask you something?" Monique suddenly said._

_"Yes."_

_"When was your last period?"_

_"A month and a half ago," I said. "But I'm not pregnant; I did a pregnancy test and it was negative," I quickly said._

_"Maybe, but Cybertronian pregnancy is different; promise me you will go and see Ratchet tomorrow," Sarah said._

_"I will."_

_After dinner, I was standing on the porch talking to Sarah and Monique. _

_"__I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go home alone,__"__ Monique pointed out._

_"__I agree with Monique,__"__ Sarah said. __"__You should call Ironhide.__"_

_I shook my head. _

_"__No,__"__ I said. __"__I don't want to bother him; he is training a new group of Autobots that came to Earth,__"__ I said. __"__Beside I already called a taxi.__"_

_Monique nodded her head._

_I __heard __a __car horn __behind me and__ I turned__;__ I __saw __a __taxi waiting __to take __me home ._

_"__Well, my ride is here,__"__ I said, turning to Sarah and Monique. _

_"__You take care of yourself now,__"__ Sarah said, as she hugged me goodbye. __"__And go to Ratchet first thing in the morning.__"_

_"__I will, I promise__"__ I replied._

_I hugged Monique goodbye and began walking toward the taxi; I took my cell phone out of my purse as I always do when I'm returning home with a taxi. I __opened the back door of the taxi __and climbed in__;__ the taxi driver __turned on the car and slowly drove down the street._

_"__Corner of the First and Tenth Street,__"__ I said._

_"__I don't think so,__"__ the taxi driver calmly replied, his eyes on the road._

_"__Excuse me,__"__ I said, in disbelief. You don't really expect for the taxi driver to say that to you. __"__What did you say?__"__ I asked, as I __reached with my hand and grabbed the door handle of the car._

_"__I said, I don't think so,__"__ he repeated. __"__And I wouldn't do that if I were you,__"__ he said, as he turned his head to look at me. _

_The moment I saw his green eyes, I knew I was in trouble; there was a loud explosion sound as he changed into a gray Lamborghini Aventador. I know that because we were passing by a building with a __large glass window._

_"__You are a Decepticon,__"__ I whispered in horror._

_He began to laugh._

_"Nice try, but __no. I'm a bounty hunter.__"_

_"__What do you want from me?__"__ I asked._

"_Personally,__ I don't want anything from you. But my employers want you.__"_

_"__Why?__"_

_"__Because you are one of the kind,__"__ he said as he continued to drove. _

_"__I don't understand.__"_

_"__My employers will explain everything to you when we get to my ship.__"_

_"__Your ship!?__"__ I screamed. _

_I was so scared, scared beyond belief, but I tried not to show it. I had to escape even if it meant jumping out of the moving car. _

_"__Release me or I'll __jump out,__"__ I threatened. _

_There was a slight chuckle, before he turned his head again to look at me._

_"__Be my guest,__"__ he said, calmly as he opened the passenger door__;__ the trees were moving fast by us as he drove._

_I knew I wouldn't survive if I jump at this speed._

_"__Come on jump,__"__ he said, as he pushed me slightly forward. _

_"__NO!__"__ I shouted as I pushed back with my feet. _

_"__I didn't think so,__"__ he said, closing the door. __"__Now be a good little human and sit down and be quiet,__"__ he ordered._

_And the only thing I could do was to obey._

( End of flashback)


	41. Captured part 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter for this week guys hope you like it. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

"So Lockdown's employers want you because you are carrying Ironhide's child?" Sam said shocked. "How is that even possible?" He said turning, his head to look at Optimus. "I mean no offense big guy but, you are made from metal."

There was a silence before Optimus finally spoke.

"Our CNA is very similar to yours Samuel," Optimus said. "Our kind mate with yours long time ago, and we have body parts similar to your species," he replied.

"You mean…. ? " Sam started.

"Yes."

"This kind of information I really didn't have to know," Sam whispered, to himself which made Optimus chuckle a little bit. "But, I still do not understand why they want you and what Lockdown meant by you are one of the kind" Sam said to me.

"Maybe, I could answer your question human," an old squeaky voice said.

"Quintessons," I whispered, as I looked at the direction of the voice.

Sam and Optimus turned their heads and saw a pink slimy egg-shaped creature with big blue eyes approaching them; the creature floated on a beam of energy and possessed four wiry tentacles; he had four more different faces placed in line around its body and every face was looking in different directions; he was followed by Lockdown and two creatures that looked similar to him, but instead of the wiry tentacles they had bony fingers with long sharp fingernails.

The Quintesson stopped in front of Optimus cage.

"Long time no see number 15893147617910," he said.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked calmly. "And why are we here?"

He is calm I thought to myself. How can he be so calm?

"We are called the Judges and we are from the planet Quintessa," the Quintesson said. "But, you can call me Wisdom and these are my brothers: Wrath, War, Judgment and Death," Wisdom said, as he rotated his faces to introduce them to Optimus.

The face of Wrath was an angry face; he had red eyes, goatee, sharp pointy teeth, and horns; the face of War was a fat smiley face with orange eyes and he was wearing a turban on his head ; the face of Judgment was a face with yellow eyes, he was wearing green and golden spiked helmet and the face of death well I really do not need to explain to you.

"Why am I and my friends here?" Optimus asked.

"Because, we want you back number 15893147617910."

"My name is Optimus Prime, and not number 15893147617910."

"No, your name is number15893147617910." Wisdom said.

"He doesn't remember," Wrath said.

"We should remind him," War said, laughing.

"Answer his question!" I shouted, grabbing the bars of my cage and starting to shake them.

I wanted an answer and I wanted it now.

"She is feisty one," War said, turning his face to look at me.

"Like her creator," Judgment said.

"So similar and yet so different," Death said.

"Why are we here?" Optimus repeated the question.

"You are here because you are our creation and we want you back," Judgment began. "He is here because he was on our way," he said, looking at Sam. "And, she is here because she is one of a kind; a human made by a Decepticon."

"What?" Optimus said shocked, turning his helm to look at me before he returned his gaze at the Quintesson.

"You see, sixty-five million years ago we came to Earth carrying a special metal that could take the form of any living creature in the universe; the metal was concealed in a special container which we called a seed; we activated the seed and its explosion killed most of the animals on Earth. From that same metal we created two lines of robots: one was a line of robots designed for domestic duties and labor, we called them Autobots, and the other was a line designed for military use."

"Decepticons," Optimus said.

"Correct."

"But, as time went on our creations evolve, and they began to rebel against us," Wisdom said.

"That's when we decided to make a weapon that would crush the rebels," Judgment said.

"And we made you," War said, turning to Optimus. "A perfect weapon against the rebels," he began. "A weapon that could easily infiltrate into the rebel ranks; a weapon with false memories; a weapon we called Orion Pax."

Optimus optics widened in disbelief; his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. He was on his servos and knees now; his helm was bowed down.

"No," Optimus whispered.

"And, what a mighty weapon you were; you managed to crush the rebellion in a very short time," Wrath said.

Optimus' spark was beating fast as he thought about how many Cybertronians he offlined and he didn't know about it.

"How many?" He whispered, raising his helm to look at the Quintesson.

"How many what?"

"HOW MANY I OFFLINED!?" he yelled, as he grabbed the bars of his cage.

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!" he growled.

"2598473," War answered.

"Sparklings?"

"Yes."

"Femmes?"

"Yes."

"Primus…. "Optimus whispered, lowering his helm down.

I was no longer able to listen, this was worse than a torture so I shouted to the Quintesson..

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

He turned to me.

"Oh, how rude from us, we forgot you," he said, approaching me. "A human that was created by a Decepticon, and not just any Decepticon than one who betrayed her best friend." "You know Spectra, number 15893147617910 right?" War said, turning to Optimus.

Optimus looked at him with anger in his optics.

"We will take that as a yes," War said, turning to me again.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"Don't believe us, believe this," he said, turning to Lockdown and giving him a sign, Lockdown pressed a button and a large screen appeared in front of us.

"Let the movie night begin," War said, laughing hysterically.


	42. Captured part 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Don't forget to review :)**

**P.S. When I finish writing this story I will rewrite my old story Excuse me… you are WHAT? Also, I will rewrite human body when I have free time. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Sam, Optimus, and I watched as the big screen descended in front of us; I didn't know what to expect.

"Press the button," War ordered.

Lockdown nodded his helm and pressed the button on the remote; a few seconds later Cybertron in flames appeared on the screen; war had already begun. I saw the Autobots battling Decepticons, Cybertronian civilians trying to hide from the Decepticons who were killing everyone on their way, and then I saw a room that looked like laboratory. As the camera went on I saw two Cybertronian figures talking in cybertronian. I couldn't understand the thing they were saying. One of them was a female about 24' 4 tall with light purple armor, and the other was 40 feet tall with silver armor. Both of them had a decepticon insignia on their chests. The female voice sounded so familiar to me; it sounded like my mom's voice only more metallic.

"Shockwave," Optimus muttered to himself.

"Correct," War said, before rotating his face to Wisdom. "He is…. "Wisdom started, as he turned to me, "What is the human word for that….oh, yes your uncle," he said.

"WHAT?!" I said, shocked as I took two steps backwards until my back touched the cold metal bars of the cage.

"And Optimus offlined him," Wisdom continued. "He ripped his eye out to be exactly."

I turned and looked at Optimus who looked at me.

"Well, he must have deserved it," I said, turning my head to look at the Quintesson.

"Perhaps," Wisdom said. "But doesn't it bother you a little bit?" he asked, not taking his blue eyes off me. "After all, he killed a part of your family, and now when he knows who you are aren't you afraid that he might kill you?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "Because he knows I would never hurt anyone."

"Your faith impresses me," Wisdom said, with a laugh before turning his gaze at the screen.

I heard Shockwave saying something in cybertronian to my mom who nodded her head in response and went out of the laboratory. A few minutes later she returned with a female with blue armor.

Is that Chromia? I wondered. And as it turned out it was. Chromia and my mom were friends. Suddenly I remembered what Jazz told me few months ago when Ironhide was injured. About Chromia falling into an ambush; she didn't fall into ambush my mom set her up.

The next thing I saw was Shockwave approaching Chromia from behind and shooting her with his gun in the back; she fall to the ground and that's when the image disappeared from the screen.

I turned my head in disgust. How could my mom do such a thing? I wondered. I would never betray Amy and Monica like that.

"But, wait it's not over yet," Wisdom said. "Now we are going to the fun part."

He was enjoying this, well they were enjoying this.

The next I saw was my family home and my mom in her white coat writing something on the chart, when she moved away I saw a fetus in the glass container filled with some green thick liquid.

"Does this child look familiar to you?" Wrath asked me.

"No, why?" I replied.

"Look closer."

I narrowed my eyes at the glass container.

"No," I whispered.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"The baby in the container… It's me."

The truth hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Such a clever human," Wrath said. "Through genetic engineering your creator created you."

"I'm a designer baby," I whispered to myself.

"Yes," he said "Doesn't it make you angry? All that lies your creator told you."

It was too much for me; my mom being a Decepticon, me being a designer baby; I couldn't take it anymore. And it couldn't get any worse from this. I felt my heart racing faster and faster.

"Please stop," I begged them.

"But, we are not done yet. Let's see what your mate thinks about all this." Wrath said, rotating his face to Judgment.

I looked at him confused. What does Ironhide have to do with this?

"Watch," he said.

I looked at the screen.

_"You lied to me!"_ Ironhide image appeared on the screen. His body was trembling with rage.

_"What?!"_ I heard my clone said, shocked taking a step back. _"What are you talking about?"_ she asked.

_"You deceived me from the start,"_ he continued. _"I can't believe I mated with the Decepticon offspring!"_ he said, with disgust in his voice as he turned his head away from her. _"How could I be so blind? Chromia was right all along!"_

_"Hide I swear, I didn't know until this moment,"_ my clone said, making a step toward him; she raised her hand to touch him.

_"DON'T!" _he barked at her. _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_ he growled, turning his back at her.

_"Hide please… "_ she begged, as her eyes fill with tears.

_"You should thank Primus I didn't offline you"_ he said, his voice cold and harsh at the same time. _"Primus knows how deep your deception reaches; as far as I know, maybe this sparkling that you are carrying inside of you isn't mine,"_ he said.

When I heard that I felt like someone slapped me across my face, even Optimus was surprised.

_"How can you even think such a thing?"_ I heard my clone said.

_"I don't think anything anymore,"_ he said, turning to her. "_I only know that I never want to see you in my life,"_ he said, pointing with his index finger at her before transforming in his alt mode and driving away. My clone open her mouth to say something, but the words never came instead she fell onto the ground.

Finally the screen went black and I collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

"What happened to her clone?" Sam asked.

"We had to terminate her."

"Why?"

"She served her purpose." Judgment said, before walking away with Lockdown leaving us alone.

"Miss. Jones, are you alright?" Optimus asked me.

"No," I whispered, as my eyes fill with tears.


	43. Distress call

**A/N This chapter is short because I'm suffering from writers block right now. I hope the next will be better. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/ favorites. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Tessa did exactly what Optimus told her; she was hiding in the dark, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get to the main computer and send a call for help. Finally, after several hours of waiting she got that opportunity; she saw Lockdown coming down the hallway, as he approached the spot where she was hiding, she quietly took off her boots; she was about to follow him when he suddenly stopped and turned around. Tessa quickly returned to her hiding place and stopped breathing, hoping that he didn't saw her. Lockdown scanned the hallway, but he didn't find anyone; he shook his helm and continued his walk down the hallway. As he turned around the corner of the hallway, Tessa quickly and quietly followed him to the main computer room. As the doors close behind her, she quickly ran and hid in a space between two tall metal cabinets; she was completely hidden from Lockdown and his wolves. Alright, I managed to get to the main computer room, now what? Tessa wondered. Suddenly the doors opened and a strange egg-shaped creature entered in followed by a human male in a black suit. As she saw the creature entering in, Tessa covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't scream. The creature slowly floated toward Lockdown.

"Who's he?" Lockdown asked, looking at the human standing next to the creature.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harold Attinger founder of the Cemetery wind," the man said.

"What do you want human?" Lockdown asked.

"I talked to your employee here and we came to a conclusion that the Autobots and the Decepticons have to be exterminated."

"And….?"

"And, we need your help for that. We can't do it alone," Attinger replied.

"And, why should I help you?"

"Because, I know how much you love hunting; you are like me," Attinger said, as his lips stretched into an evil smile.

"Don't flatter yourself human. I'm nothing like you," Lockdown said. "Does your government know about this?" Lockdown asked titling his helm to the right and crossing his servos over his chest plates.

"No, and I would prefer to stay like that."

"My god they are going to kill them all, and the government hasn't a clue," Tessa whispered to herself, as she listened to their conversation.

"What's in it for you?" Lockdown asked.

"We are going to keep their bodies after you are done with them."

"For what do you need their bodies?" Lockdown asked.

"Melting of course."

Lockdown took a couple of minutes to think about it. Finally he answered.

"Alright I will do it. Not for you, but because I love watching them run."

"Excellent" Attinger said, clapping his hands together. "These are your first targets," he said, showing Lockdown a picture of Skids and Mudflap on his mobile phone.

Lockdown lowered his helm to take a better view of the pictures.

"This is going to be easy," he said with an evil laugh. And with that the three of them left the room.

When Tessa was sure that it's safe, she come out of her hiding place and approached the computer screen.

How am I going to get up there? She wondered, as she looked around trying to find something that would help her climb up, and then she saw a computer cable. She noticed the wires sticking out of the cable.

Perfect, she thought to herself as she grabbed one of the wires and began climbing up.

After a couple of minutes she finally got to the controls.

"I forget to ask Optimus which button I have to press," she quietly whispered to herself. Maybe this one she thought as she jumped on the red button.

Suddenly and without a warning there was a strong explosion and the ship tilted to the left. Tessa quickly jumped again and the ship returned to its original position.

"Alright, stay away from that button Tessa," she said to herself. "OK, let's try this button," she said and jumped on it.

The moment she jumped on the button the sirens sounded throughout the entire ship; red lights flashed throughout the entire ship.

"No, no, no" Tessa said, as she panicky jumped on the button hoping to stop the alarm.

Finally the alarm went off.

Tessa stopped jumping trying to catch her breath.

"Well, this is the only button I didn't press," she said, to herself as she approached the button."Third time's the charm," she said, and jumped. She heard the crackling sound coming out of the ship speakers as they turned on. "Here goes nothing," she said, as she approached the screen. "Um… can anyone hear me?" she asked timidly.

Silence….

Ok, Tessa you can do it she thought, as she took a deep breath. "Calling all Autobots; I repeat calling all Autobots. Optimus Prime is alive; he is aboard Lockdown's ship. I repeat, Optimus Prime is alive; he is aboard Lockdown's ship. We need immediate assistance; I repeat we need immediate assista….." but before she could finish the sentence, a large metal hand grabbed her and lifted her from the controls.

And before she could react or even scream, Tessa came face to face with Lockdown.

"I thought I smelled a rat on my ship."


	44. They're alive

**A/ I know, I know, short chapter again. I'm sorry for that, but the writer's block is killing me not to mention that I'm tired as a dog from working 12 hours today and every other day, so if there are some mistakes in this chapter forgive me I wrote it just now. Anyway, hope you like it don't forget to review :)**

**Info: Cybertronian laguage**

* * *

Somewhere in the Nevada desert, two large figures were sitting and talking as the moonlight shone down on them.

"**I ****can not believe it. Miss. Jones is Spectra**'s** sparkling,**" Ratchet said in disbelief, looking at Ironhide "**Are you sure?**" he asked.

"**What do you mean am I sure**?" Ironhide snapped at his old friend and comrade. "**Of course I'm sure. The femme I love more than my life is a decepticon offspring,**" he said bitterly, lowering optics down.

Ratchet nodded in understanding, before he spoke.

"**I understand you are feeling hurt right now, and that you feel betrayed, but don't you think you overreacting**?" he asked.

Ironhide raised his helm to look at Ratchet; his dark sapphire blue optics met Ratchet's ice blue. Ratchet could see Ironhide wasn't pleased with what he was telling him, so he quickly added. "**I mean, from what you told me I don't think she knew about** **it,**" he said.

"**Are you taking her side Ratchet?**" Ironhide asked him, his voice full of anger.

"**I'm not taking anyone's side**;** I'm just pointing to what is obvious,**" Ratchet replied, trying to calm Ironhide down. "**And, I think ****that there's more to this than meets the optic,**" he said.

"**What are you trying to say**?"

"**I'm trying to say that I scanned her when you brought her the first time to the base, and my readings didn't find anything cybertronian in her**."

"**Maybe your readings were wrong.**"

"**My readings are never wrong,**"Ratchet replied, sharply. "**Look, we both know that when humans and cybertronians mate they produce technorganic, but Miss. Jones is 100 percent human.**"

"**So**?"

"**So, either she isn't Spectra's sparkling or there is something we don't know, and we must find out what.**"

"**I really don't care Ratchet whether she is or isn't Spectra's biological sparkling**;** she was raised by a Decepticon ergo deception is in her energon, and I do not want to do or have anything with her.**"

"**Are you serious?**" Ratchet asked him.

"**Yes,**" Ironhide replied.

"**Alright and what about a sparkling she is carrying?**"

"**What about it**?"

"**It's your sparkling**!" he said almost yelling.

"**I doubt it,**" Ironhide said, picking up the rock from the ground and throwing it.

"**Primus…**" Ratchet said, throwing his servos in the air. "**Can't you see? Your hatred toward Spectra is destroying you, and not only that but you pushed away the only femme who loved you for who you are,**"he said.

"**I don't want to talk about it anymore**;** my mind's made up,**" Ironhide said, rising from the spot he was sitting.

"**You're wrong Ironhide,**" Ratchet started as he too got up. "**And I'm afraid that you'll regret this decision you made sooner or later,**** and then ****it will be too late for you to correct it.**"

"**Whatever doc,**" Ironhide said, waving his servo. "**I don't want to argue with you. Our priority is to find the rest of the Autobots as well Optimus,**" he said**. **"**Did you tried to contact them?**"

"**Yes, and I already told you there was no response,**" Ratchet said.

"**Maybe Lockdown offlined them.**"

Ratchet opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything he heard the roar of the engines in the distance. Both Ironhide and Ratchet turned their helms toward the direction of the sound. In the distance they saw five vehicles driving down the road and toward the spot they were standing.

"**It's Bumblebee and Jazz!**" Ironhide said, with a sign of relief putting his servos on Ratchet's shoulder. "**They are online**."

"**Yes, but** **who are the others**?" Ratchet asked, turning his helm toward Ironhide.


	45. Revelation

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites. To StormRaven333 thank you for your support and you will find out soon :). Well, this is it for this week guys don't forget to review :)**

* * *

_"Why won't you help me mommy?" the little girl asked plaintively her mother. "I'm all alone here. I'm cold and hungry."_

_"I can't," her mother replied, with tears in her eyes._

_"Why mommy?"_

_"Because…because… I can't," her mother said, starting to cry._

_"Why mommy? The girl repeated the question. "Don't you love me?" she asked._

Spectra suddenly jerked awake; covered in cold sweat, breathing hard from the nightmare that she had just had. She straightened up in bed and turned her head to look at the clock on her night stand; it was 2:30 am. Whenever she would wake up from her nightmare and look at the clock it would always be 2:30 am. She turned her head to look at her mate beside her; he was still sleeping. She pushed the bed sheets away and got up; she walked into a bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face trying to wake herself up a little bit. Why am I having these nightmares? She wondered as she stared into the mirror. "What am I missing here? All those years I raised my sparkling as a human carrier trying to protect her from the Decepticons and the Autobots and for what? "She whispered, still looking into the mirror. And then it hit her. She raised her daughter as a human carrier, but she wasn't a human. She tried her best to fit here on Earth as a human being that in time she forgot what she really is… a Cybertronian. Maybe these were not nightmares, but signs she thought to herself. "And there is only one way to find out," she said, as her holoform disappeared. A second later the door of the garage slowly opened and Spectra drove down the street and toward the cemetery.

0000

The next morning...

Dean was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading newspapers, when suddenly Spectra burst into the kitchen smiling.

"Spectra where have you been?" Dean asked, getting up from the table and walking up to her. "I woke up in the morning and saw that you're gone."

"I was at the cemetery," Spectra said, elated.

Dean looked at her confused.

Who in their right mind would be happy after returning from the cemetery? He wondered. He also wondered if the grief for their daughter affected her sanity.

"Listen, I know what you are thinking right now, but hear me out," Spectra began."All those nightmares I had were not nightmares, but signs" she said. "Our sparkling is online. "

"What?!" Dean said, in disbelief.

"Our sparkling is online," Spectra repeated."But, of course I wasn't sure 100 percent and I needed some kind of proof, so I went to the cemetery and…"

"And you dug our daughter up?!" Dean whispered in shock, taking a step back.

"Dean calm down and listen," Spectra said, trying to calm him down.

"NO!" he shouted. "ARE YOU INSANE? HOW COULD YOU DUG OUR DAUGHTER UP?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" he shouted angrily before calming down. His wife is sick, she needs help he thought to himself. "Spectra you need professional help, you are sick," he said.

"I'm not sick Dean, listen to me. I know you don't understand but it's true. The person we buried is not our daughter; it's a clone" Spectra said, putting her hand on Dean's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when Sandra was twelve, she fell from the tree and broke her four front teeth on the rock," Spectra said.

"Of course I remember; there was blood everywhere and she was screaming. So?"

"The dentist made her crowns, but the clone doesn't have crowns; it has normal healthy teeth."

"Spectra please tell me you didn't pull her teeth out?" he asked shocked.

"WHAT…. NO!"Spectra said, not believing what he had just asked her. "I scanned her. Also her left arm."

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"The bones are normal."

"I don't get it."

"When she broke her arm in the car accident, the doctor did not fix it correctly, so the bones didn't heal properly."

"I remember the bones in her forearm healed a little bit crooked."

"Exactly," Spectra said. "But the clone had normal bones; there was no trace of fracture."

"But, how do you know that?"

"I'm a scientist, remember?" she said. "When you clone someone you're making an exact copy of a person you clone. But that copy is better from the original, because it's new."

"I don't follow."

"It's better, because they don't have any flaws as the original; like missing tooth or a broken arm. Missing tooth or broken arm don't occur naturally; you weren't created with a missing tooth or a broken arm, but some force affect it to happen. Like a tooth disease or a fall."

"And her memories?" Dean asked.

"Cortical psychic patch," Spectra said.

"In English please."

"Cortical psychic patch is the procedure with which you can transfer someone's memories from one body to another, or you can transfer someone's mind from one body to another."

Is it possible that Spectra is right? That their daughter is alive. Dean wondered.

"Alright, lets assume you are right. Who would do that, and why?"

"That's what we have to find out."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I will find our sparkling if it's the last thing I do. And then I will offline the person or Cybertronian who did that; that I promise you. And there is no force in the universe that will stop me," Spectra said, as her purple eyes flashed with anger.


	46. Message from the sky

**A/N Hope you guys had an amazing Halloween and didn't eat too much candies:) This is it for this week. Don't forget to review. Oh and thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites :)**

Info: **Cybertronian**

Autobots speaking human language

* * *

Ironhide and Ratchet stood and watched as Bumblebee and Jazz parked in front of them followed by three mysterious vehicles; before transforming in his bipedal mode Bumblebee opened his driver's door allowing Mikaela to step out. The first thing Ironhide noticed was that Sam was not with them.

"Where's the boy?" he asked, looking down at the young brunette.

"Lockdown captured him when he tried to help Bumblebee," Mikaela replied. "He is killing Autobots allies and anyone who stands in his way."

"**I understand why Lockdown is killing the Autobots, but why humans**?" Ratchet asked.

"**Simply, he is eliminating everyone who could help us in the fight against him**," Jazz said.

"**Bounty hunter scum**," Ironhide hissed, through his clenched teeth.

"We have to warn the former members of the NEST team; Lockdown may come after them," Mikaela said.

"**Mikaela is right**," Ratchet started. "**Lockdown will surely use them to lure us**."

"Ironhide, you should warn Sandra and her family. They can be the target too," she said.

"No," Ironhide replied, not even bothering to look at her.

"No?" Mikaela said, shocked, taking a step back. The beautiful brunette did not expect such an answer from the weapon specialist, especially when Sandra was his mate. "Why, not?" she asked.

"We are not together anymore."

"You two broke up? Why, what happened?"

"What happened?" Ironhide started. "Happened that she is a Decepticon offspring that's what," he said.

"What?!" the brunette said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Long story; don't ask" Ratchet said, before turning to Bumblebee and Jazz.

"**And you two? Are you alright**?" he asked, approaching them and scanning them out for any kind of injuries.

"**We are fine doc**," Jazz replied, in his usual cool way. "**It takes a little more for us to be offlined,**" he said.

"Speak for yourself," Bumblebee said, trough his radio as he walked past him.

"**Jazz, have you any news about the others**?" Ratchet asked worriedly, putting his servo on Jazz's shoulder.

Jazz shook his helm sadly, before he spoke.

"**Sorry, doc**" he began. "**Arcee, Red Alert, Inferno and Prowl are offlined****; we couldn't save them**."

The medic lowered his helm.

"**So are: Sideswipe, Dino, Wheelie, Roadbuster, Topspin and Leadfoot**," he said with a sad sigh. "**What about Skids, Mudflup, Chromia and Elita 1**?" Ratchet asked, raising his helm to look at Jazz. "**Are they still online**?"

"**We don't know****;**** I tried contacting them, but I didn't get any response from them****;**** it seems that six of us are all that remained of the Autobots**."

"**So who are they**?" Ironhide asked, looking at the three Cybertronians standing in front of him.

"These are Hound, Chrosshairs and Drift" Bee said, pointing to the each Autobot separately. "They came to Earth four cycles ago, after hearing Optimus message."

"**It is an honor to meet you**," the one called Drift said, bowing his head in front of Ironhide. "**I have heard a lot about you**."

"**You look familiar to me**," Ironhide began. "**Have we met before**?" He asked, narrowing his optics at Drift and crossing his servos over his chest plate.

"**He should be**," Hound said, as he moved his cigar from one side of his mouth plate to the other. "**He was a decepticon before he switched sides****; you know him by his former designation… Deadlock**."

"**Deadlock**…" Ironhide muttered as his cannons began to spin filing with plasma energy.

"**Leave him alone Ironhide**," Ratchet said, as he walked up to him.

"**I didn't do anything**" Ironhide said.

"**You didn't do anything yet**."

"**Enough chitchat**," Hound snapped. "**Time to bust some bounty hunter helm**," he said, slapping his fist against his palm.

"**Great, just what we needed, another Ironhide,**" Ratchet mumbled under his breath, shaking his helm.

"**Excuse me Sensei**…" Drift said, making Ratchet turning his helm toward him. "**May I ask where is Optimus**?" he asked as he looked around. "**I can't see him anywhere**."

"**We don't know**" Ratchet replied honestly. "**We tried contacting him, but he didn't reply**."

"**So, you don't know if Sensei is online or oflline**?"

"**No**."

All of a sudden they heard a crackling sound above their helms followed by a female voice.

"_Calling all Autobots; I repeat calling all Autobots. Optimus Prime is alive; he is aboard Lockdown's ship. I repeat Optimus Prime is alive; he is aboard Lockdown's ship. We need immediate assistance; I repeat we need immediate assista_….."

"**Autobots you heard the message**! **Optimus is online and he needs our help**" Ratchet said, as he transformed. "**Transform and roll out**!"

* * *

**A/N Alright, you may be confused why Drift called both Ratchet and Optimus Sensei, it's because the word Sensei is a title and it's used to address lawyers, teachers, professors, doctors or any other figures of authority. ****Basically the word sensei is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill. If I'm wrong don't blame me blame Wikipedia. xD**


	47. Escaping part 1

**A/N The new chapter is here. Don't forget to review :) **To SweetSpark22 Cade and Shane will make their appearance very soon and of course I will make Grimlock speak :)****

**Groon- 1hour**

* * *

After watching the video I felt a multitude of different feelings; I was sad, angry, disgust, shocked, ashamed, but most of all I felt betrayed and alone. And, what hurt me the most of all was Ironhide's reaction; I have never felt so insignificant in my life, and I wondered if he ever loved me or did I serve him as a toy to pass his time here on Earth. I guess he wasn't so different from the human males here on Earth after all. And the bitter truth was, that when we manage to escape from Lockdown's ship, I will be left to my own to raise this little creature that grows inside me. Of course, I could ask my mom for help but after what I saw today I wanted to go far, far away from here. Far away from her, and far away from Ironhide.

"Miss. Jones," a soft voice called.

Silence….

"Miss. Jones….."

Nothing….

"MISS. JONES….!"

"HM….what?" I said, turning my head to the person that called me.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked, with great worry in his optics.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied, putting my best fake smile, but deep down I knew I hadn't fooled him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, you didn't move from your position for four groons," he said.

"I must have wandered in my thoughts," I said. "I'm fine, trust me. And, you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you alright?" I asked gently.

"Yes."

But I knew it was a lie. The Autobot leader was not alright and I knew it; the same way he knew I wasn't alright. And rather than admit that, we lied.

"Good, so we are both alright," I said smiling, before I turned my head away.

"We have to find a way to get out of here," Sam said, as he looked around trying to find something that could help them get out from the cages. And soon he spotted the keys hanging on the wall few feet away from Optimus. "I'm so stupid," Sam whispered to himself, slapping his forehead "Optimus…. "he called.

"Yes, Samuel?" Optimus said, turning his helm to look at him.

"The keys from the cage doors are in front of us," Sam whispered. "They were in front of us the whole time."

Optimus turned his helm and saw the keys.

"Can you reach them?"

"No, the cage bars are too dense; I can't reach my servo out to grab the keys," Optimus said, but as he looked up, he noticed that two of the cage bars were rusty at the top. "But, if I managed to break the bars or spread them apart, I would be able to grab the keys," he said, as he grabbed the bars in his fingers.

Suddenly the door of the trophy room swung open and Lockdown entered holding Tessa in one of his servos.

"Look who I found in the main computer room" Lockdown started, as he approached the cage where Optimus was. "A weasel. A small fleshy weasel," he said, looking at Tessa. "What do you think would happen, if I squeezed her like this? Will she go pop?" Lockdown asked, as he slowly clenched his hand around Tessa's small body. Tessa tried to wiggle herself out of Lockdown's hand, but to no avail. She cried out in pain as the pressure on her body grew bigger; she could feel her ribs coming close together, and it was only a matter of time before one of them break from the pressure. She gasped for air.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Optimus growled, grabbing the bars of his cage like an animal.

"As you wish," Lockdown replied, as he loosened his grip on Tessa. "Beside as much as I want to stay here and play with you I have work to do," he said, putting Tessa in one of the cages. "But, I will be back soon. And then we can continue this little game," Lockdown said, walking out.

"Tessa are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," the girl replied, holding her hand on her ribs. "I'm so sorry, Optimus," she said, quietly as she looked over at the Autobot leader. "Lockdown knows I contacted the Autobots," Tessa began. "And he is preparing them a trap."

"Then we must get out of here quickly and warned them," Optimus replied calmly, grabbing the cage bars again.

"There is something else you should know…" Tessa started.

"What?"

The young female really did not know how to tell the Autobot leader that humans joined forces with the bounty hunter in order to kill all the remaining Cybertronians; both Autobots and Decepticons. Tessa knew it would break his heart, but he deserved to know.

"When I was hiding in the main computer room, I saw a man on the ship and…" Tessa paused for a second. She really didn't know where to go from there, but she knew she had to tell him. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Some of the humans are working with Lockdown," Tessa said. "They call themselves Cemetery Wind and they want all Autobots and Decepticons to be exterminated. The Cemetery Wind is led by Harold Attinger."

"WHAT?!" Optimus shouted, in disbelief turning his helm to look at Tessa.

"They can't do that!" Sam screamed. "Autobots are our friends; they helped us against the Decepticons."

"There is more…" Tessa said.

"TELL ME!" Optimus ordered, his blue optics flashed with anger.

"After Lockdown kills them, the humans will keep their bodies."

"For what?" The Autobot leader asked.

"Melting," Tessa muttered quietly, not looking Optimus in the eye.

"I didn't hear you. Can you repeat?"

"Melting," Tessa repeated, this time a bit louder.

There was a silence as the three of us watched the Autobot leader breathing heavily; his chest plate rise and fall slowly. Suddenly and without warning Optimus let a battle cry as he grabbed the bars of the cage squeezing them tightand spreading them apart with ease. I never saw Optimus so furious in my life. He passed through the gap that he made, and took the keys freeing everyone in the trophy room.

"Optimus…" I said, putting my hand on his leg.

He lowered his helm to look at me.

"When we came to this planet you... humans have asked us to play by your rules_,_ well the rules have just changed" he said.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I will kill them all."


	48. Feelings of remorse

**A/N This chapter and the next ones will follow AOE, but not entirely. The flashbacks will follow AOE, but they will be slightly different from the movie.**

* * *

"Can you drive faster than this?" a middle-aged man, with brown hair and hazel eyes asked the young man at the wheel.

"I drive as fast as I can," a young man answered, turning his head towards a middle-aged man.

"It's not fast enough," the man said.

"Look, if I drove faster than this we will crush somewhere," the young man tried to explain.

"We have to find Tessa."

"You think I don't know that!?" the young man shouted.

"I don't know. Do you lucky charm?"

"Enough with the lucky charm already," the young man snapped at the older one."I have a name, and it's not lucky charm; it's Shane," he said, looking at Cade. Shane sighed before he spoke: "Look, I now you are worried about Tessa; and, trust me so am I, but we are not going to help her if we crush somewhere along the way."

"It's all my fault," Cade whispered, sinking into the passenger seat."I should have never bought that truck."

_(Flashback starts)_

_"Hey snakebolls! How much for the truck?" Cade asked, a man with the white cowboy hat who was sitting on the chair doing nothing._

_"Truck….?" The man asked confused, slightly rising from his seat. "What truck?"_

xxxxx

_As Cade and Lucas drive the old truck home, Tessa saw them from her bedroom window; she immediately stormed out._

_"__A __truck? Dad, please tell me you didn't spend our money on this," Tessa said, as she walk up to her dad._

_"__Oh, no, don't worry, he didn't. He spent my money,__"__ Lucas began. __"__A hundred and fifty bucks on it,__"__ he said._

_Tessa looked at her father._

_Cade smiled nervously as he turned to Lucas. _

_"__As an advance on your regular paycheck,__"__ Cade said._

_"__What regular paycheck?__"__ Lucas asked._

_"__Regular paycheck, which you will get back.__"_

_"__When?__"_

_"__Never__.__ We're broke,__"__ Tessa said, as she turned and walked away._

_"__I knew it!__" Lucas shouted, looking at Cade._

_Cade watched as his daughter __enters the house, before he turned to Lucas._

_"See now what you've done," Cade said._

_"What… what have I done?" _

_"Come on lets set up the truck in my barn," Cade said, walking to the barn Lucas following him._

_Later that same day…_

_Cade was in the barn connecting the engine wires to the battery; Tessa and Lucas were there too. Suddenly the sparks start flying and the truck began playing the message on some strange language.  
_

_"__Calling all... Calling all Autobots,__" a voice came through the radio._

_"__Um…I don't think it's a truck at all__;__ I think we just found a Transformer,__"__ Cade said looking at Tessa and Lucas._

_"__Tran... Ugh! Evacuate!__"__ Lucas yelled, __running off with Tessa following behind him._

_"__Wait! Guys!__"__ Cade shouted, as he followed them._

_"__Dad, are you out of your mind? You need to get that thing out of here!__"__ Tessa said._

_"__What? No!__"__ Cade said._

_"__No….?!__" __Lucas said, not believing his ears. __"__You have an alien killing machine in your barn. __Listen, there's a number you should call." _

_"I said no, "Cade said, going back to his barn as Lucas and Tessa __followed him._

_"__Let me show you something,__"__ Cade said, gabbing __a hammer and began hitting the front of the truck.__"__Would an alien killing machine let me do that?__" he asked._

_Suddenly the truck transformed._

_"__I'll kill you!__"__ the transformer yelled, on human laguage._

_"__Call 911! Run!__"__ Lucas shouted, as he began to run, but the alien knocked him down._

_"__Stop!__"__ The alien growled._

_"__Lucas? Don't move, just calm down,__"__ Cade said._

_"__Easy, human__; I'm not going to hurt you.__"_

_"__Who are you?__"__ Cade asked, as he slowly approached the transformer._

_"__My name is Optimus Prime.__"_

_(End of flashback)_

_(New flashback begins)_

_Optimus explained to them everything that happened and Cade decided to help him._

_"__Go to the hardware store and you get the list. The whole list,__"__ Cade said, giving Lucas the list._

_"__What?! You're going to try and fix him? He's not a model train set, Cade.__"_

_"__No, that's right. He's important.__"_

_"__Yeah, but important to who? You can't keep an alien locked up in your barn. What are you gonna do, play with him?__" _

_"__Will you calm down?__"__ Cade said._

_"__I'm trying to, but I just got hit in the head with ten-foot cannon! If he eats you, I get the GTO,__"__ Lucas said entering the car._

_"And, __not a word to anybody. Do you hear me? Not a single word.__"_

_"__Yeah, yeah__"__ Lucas said driving off._

_And from there everything went to hell._

_If only Lucas didn't call that number everything would be alright. Lockdown __would not have intercepted his call and __he would still be alive and Tessa would be with them._

xxxx

_"__I don't think we're gonna get that money. Doesn't seem like it,__"__ Lucas said, as Shane drove down the road, trying to make as much distance from Lockdown who was chasing them._

_"__You think?__" __ Cade said, turning his head to look at Lucas._

_"__Dad…dad__"__ Tessa started. __"__He only wanted to help,__"__ she said, trying to calm her father._

_"__Well, nice try,__"__ Cade mumbled, returning to his seat._

_They managed to get away from Lockdown but they lost Lucas in the process to one of Lockdown's grenades__;__ Optimus drove __them into the desert__ where they met Hound, Drift, and __Crosshairs. Unfortunately for them Lockdown followed them into the desert. The truth was, that Lockdown was following them the whole time__; waiting for his chance to attack them when they let down their guard. And soon he did. _

xxxxx

_"__Come on, Optimus,__"__ Cade yelled, as they run from Lockdown. _

_At that same moment Lockdown fired a missile, hitting Optimus and injuring him__;__ the three humans fall down. _

_"__TESSA!__"__ Cade shouted. _

_Lockdown fired another missile at Optimus knocking him down__;__ Cade and Shane watched in horror as Lockdown slowly make his way to the injured Optimus._

_"__I gotta go get her,__"__ Cade shouted, but Shane knocked him down._

_"__Don't go out there! He'll kill you!__" Shane said, holding Cade down._

_"__She needs my help!__"_

_"__She's hidden!__"__ Shane said, as Tessa got inside one of the cars nearby,_

_"__Optimus! Optimus, get up, get up!__"__ Tessa cried._

_"__I can't. Get out of here.__"_

_"__I feel sorry for you Prime,__"__ Lockdown said, as he approached him. __"__Your allegiance to these humans is admirable, but the trouble with loyalty to a cause is that the cause will always betray you.__"_

_Lockdown, brought his ship down and scooped up Optimus who was lying on top of the car; Tessa, who was hiding in the car, was unintentionally scooped up as well._

_"__No, no!__"__ Tessa shouted, as she tried to escape, but it was too late._

_"__Tessa!__"__ Cade shouted, as he run toward the ship._

_"__No!__"__ Shane yelled, as he run behind Cade._

_"__Tessa!__"_

_"__Dad!__"_

_"__Tessa, get out! Get out! Tessa!__"_

_"__Dad, help me!__"_

_"__Tessa!__"_

_"__Help me, help me! Dad! Dad! Dad!__"_

_(End of flashback)_

"It's not your fault," Shane said, as he continued to drive.

"I'm her father it's my job to protect her; I promise that to Tessa's mother and I failed."

"I failed Tessa too," Shane said.

Cade looked at Shane and for the first time he realized that Shane truly loves Tessa and that Shane would do anything to protect his little girl. He was wrong about him, very wrong.


	49. Escaping part 2

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. Also, I made a poll on my profile page so you can vote for the ending of the "Be careful what you wish for" story. There are three different scenarios of how the story might end and you can choose it, but there is a catch the poll is blind so the end will be surprise. And don't worry, the story will not end soon. P.S As I said the story will follow AOE, but not entirely, which means I will change some parts. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

The footsteps echoed through the dark metal corridor of the ship as the four of us searched for a way out. The smell of melted metal, oil and energon filled our nostrils; I looked at the Autobot leader, pain and concern reflected on his face. He was lost in his own thoughts the whole time we were walking, and I knew exactly about what he was thinking. As I looked him, I was thinking to myself whether I should say something to him.

"I don't believe them Optimus," I finally said.

The mention of his name pulled the Autobot leader out of his thoughts.

"Hm…?! What?" he said, as he stopped walking and turned toward me.

"I said, I don't believe them," I repeated, as I too stopped walking. "You're not responsible for the deaths of civilians back on Cybertron."

Tessa and Sam quietly walked pass us, giving Optimus and me some privacy.

A sad smile appeared on the leaders face.

"I'm honored by your faith in me Miss. Jones, but I'm afraid I don't remember much from my past. The Quintessons could be telling the truth."

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that." I said. "Optimus…You are kind and gentle leader, always protecting those who need it. I just can't picture you walking around hurting and killing innocent civilians."

"And, what about you?" He suddenly asked. His question took me by surprise. I looked at him; his blue optics carefully observed my every move.

"What about me?" I asked, confused.

"Do you believe what the Quintessons told you? About how you are created and about Ironhide?" he asked.

Now it was my turn to give him a sad smile.

"I don't know," I said, honestly taking a deep breath. "Part of me is hoping that it was all a lie, but a lot of things fit up. As for Ironhide, well, you know how sometimes he can be," I said, lowering my head down.

Optimus nodded in understanding before he spoke.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Guys, over here!" We heard Sam call us.

We quickly made our way toward Sam and Tessa; as we approached them, we saw four metal containers with small windows on it.

"Primus, it cannot be," Optimus whispered, as he approached the container in the middle; his large servo swept over the window, removing layers of cobwebs and dust. From the other side of the window two red optics were watching him.

"Decepticons?" I asked, looking at Optimus.

"No," Optimus started, "They are knights. The legend is real."

"What legend?"

"Long ago, before the war began and when Cybertron was in his golden age, knights lived. Their mission was to preserve peace on Cybertron and to help those who need it."

"And, then the war began?" Tessa asked.

"No," Optimus said, lowering his helm to look at her. "A Cybertronian plague broke out at the edge of the city, and wiped out half of the population, including knights. Cybertronians were convinced that all knights were offlined and so was I."

"Are they alive?" Sam asked, looking closer at the containers.

"Yes, but they are in stasis lock."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to free them," Optimus said, as he grabbed the door of the container; he used all of his strength to rip the door of the container off.

Suddenly, without a warning a strong explosion rocked the entire ship; the knights that were in their containers fell to the ground. Thick black smoke filled the corridors, making it hard to breathe or even to see. A second explosion occurred seconds later much stronger than the previous one, the ship tilted to the left, and then to the right. The third and final explosion, which was much, much stronger than the first and second together, tossed everyone on different sides of the corridor. The ship tilted forward and Sam, Tessa and I began to slide down. Optimus managed to hold on onto the cable of the ship that hung from the ceiling.

"OPTIMUS HELP US!" The three of us screamed at the same time, as we slide down the corridor, trying to grab something to hold on, but to no avail.

He reached out his free servo, and grabbed us just us we slide beside him.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Optimus shouted, as he pressed us against his chestplate to protect us from things that were falling around him. "THE SHIP….! IS CRASHING DOWN!"


	50. In search for the Autobots

**A/N I'm so sorry guys for not updating almost for a month, but the writer's block is killing me. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who voted on my poll and I want to thank everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. Now onto the story. Don't forget to review. Oh, and Happy New Year. :)**

**Info: vorn-83 years**

* * *

It was unusually hot April's day and everyone in Spectra's and Dean's street was outside. Well, almost everyone.

"I'm telling you Spectra I could not locate them anywhere," Thundercracker said. "It's like the Autobots disappeared from the face of the Earth," he said, twirling a coin between his long fingers. "I could not even find Bumblebee's precious human pet. If you ask me something strange is going on here."

"Explain," Spectra said, not taking her eyes off him.

After finding out that her sparkling was actually a clone, Spectra contacted Thundercracker seeking his help in locating Autobots, especially Optimus Prime; Spectra thought that the Autobot leader must have had some knowledge about what was going on, and who might be responsible for kidnapping her sparkling. It was risky, but she had to do it. Two weeks have passed and Spectra had not heard a word from Thundercracker; she tried contacting him, but he did not respond to her calls. Spectra didn't know whether he was online or offline, until one evening he didn't showed up unexpectedly on her doorstep.

"The Autobot base is completely destroyed; half of their human allies are dead and the other half has disappeared without a trace."

"Do you think Decepticons did it?" She asked.

Thundercracker shook his head, before he answered.

"No, I already talked to them and they swear they have nothing to do with it."

"And you trust them?"

"Yes, because I saw what was left of the Autobot base. The damage their base suffered was from some kind of advanced technology; technology that I've never seen before. It turned the Autobot base into the dust, literally."

"Who could possess such kind of technology?" Spectra wondered.

"I don't know," Thundercracker replied, before he turned his face away from Spectra.

"What?" Spectra asked. She could feel that he was hiding something from her.

"There is something else you should know," he started, as he turned his face toward her.

"What?"

"Lockdown is here on Earth."

"WHAT?!" Spectra said, shocked."Are you sure?" She asked, leaning across the table toward him.

"Yes."

"Primus….. "She whispered desperately, shoving her face into her hands. "Now everything makes sense," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Thundercracker asked, confused.

Spectra raised her head and looked at Thundercracker, before leaning back into her seat; closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Spectra…. ?" Thundercracker's voice made her open her eyes.

"If Lockdown is here on Earth, that means he knows about Sandra," she said, her voice trembling.

"Why would he waste his time with your sparkling?"

"He wouldn't, but the Quintessons would," Spectra said. "The technology I used to create Sandra…. " She started, "I stole it from them."

Thundercracker looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"It was twenty vorns ago," Spectra slowly began as she remembered. "The war was still raging on Cybertron and Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Air Warrior and I stole one of Megatron's ships and left Cybertron in search of the planet on which we will be able to spend the rest of our life in peace. Unfortunately, one day our ship fell into the asteroid belt; our ship got damaged and we crashed on the planet named Quintessa. We were immediately captured by the inhabitants of the planet. The inhabitants of the planet called themselves Quintessons and they throw us into the brig. In the brig the Quintessons told us that their original planet was Cybertron. On Cybertron, they created two lines of robots: one was a line of robots designed for domestic duties and labor, and they named them Autobots the other was a line designed for military use; they named them the Decepticons."

Thundercracker stared at Spectra in shock; he could not believe what she was telling him.

"Eventually the first Cybertronians they created, evolve and rebel against them. The Quintessons were forced to leave Cybertron; as their ship was leaving Cybertron atmosphere, they vowed that one day they will destroy their creation. And that day came when they captured us. Skywarp and Air Warrior were the first who offlined. Thrust offlined protecting us when we broke out of the brig, and Dirge offlined when we were in the Quintessons laboratory; when we were in the laboratory I stole part of their technology, thinking it was some kind of weapon. I was wrong. Badly damaged I managed to get to one of their ships and leave the planet. The rest you know."

Thundercracker nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you create your sparkling?"

"Simply, I wanted to be a carrier," Spectra said.

"Wasn't it easier just to bond with your mate? You would get the same result only much more stronger, faster, better."

Spectra shook his head before she spoke.

"I couldn't risk it," she said. "As long as the war between the Decepticons and Autobots is going on I cannot bond with Dean. You know very well why."

"I know," Thundercraker said. "But, why are the Quintessons so interested in your sparkling?" he asked. "I mean she is 100 percent human not technorganic."

"That's why they want her. I have succeeded where they fell. I managed to create a human combining Cybertronian CNA and human DNA. She is unique and they would do anything to posses her."

"If we assume that you're right, what are they going to do with her?"

"They will cut her open."


	51. Follow that ship

**A/N Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review :)**

**Info: Cybertronian**

* * *

"**Bumblebee do you still have visual contact on Lockdown's ship**?" Bumblebee's comm. link beeped.

"**Affirmative**," Bumblebee replied, as he sped down the road.

Luck finally smiled to the Autobots and they spotted Lockdown's ship a couple of miles from them, and because Bumblebee was the fastest of them all, Ratchet ordered him to follow Lockdown's ship.

"**Good**," Ratchet said. "**Bumblebee whatever you do, do not lose that ship from your sight. Optimus life depends on it**."

"**Relax Ratch. I won't**," Bumblebee started. "**I'm the best there is**."

"**You start to sound like Ironhide**," Ratchet mumbled under his breath.

"**That wasn't very nice from you Ratch,**" the young scout said.

"**Yeah, yeah Ratchet out**," Ratchet said, ending the conversation.

"**I wasn't made for racing Ratchet****; I was made for punching Decepticons**," Ironhide complained trough his comm. link to the Autobot medic, as he drove beside him; he was followed by Drift, Hound, Jazz, and Crosshairs.

"**We have no other choice Ironhide**," the Autobot medic replied. "**As long as the ship is moving, we have to follow him**."

"**I could get it to stop moving**."

"**For the last time Ironhide the answer is No! Optimus is aboard that ship, and we must not do anything reckless that could put Optimus life in danger**," Ratchet said.

"**Fine have it your way. I just made a suggestion; if you want to chase that ship for the rest of your life its fine with me**," Ironhide barked.

The Autobot medic sighed.

"**Ironhide please, can you just for once do as I say**?"

Now it was Ironhide's turn to sigh.

"**Alright**," he said.

"**Thank you**," Ratchet said, as he closed his comm. link.

The pursuit went on for two more hours, until Ironhide finally did not lose his patience.

"**Ah, frag this**," he growled, as he transformed and aimed at the ship's engines.

"**IRONHIDE….NO**!" Ratchet shouted, as he threw himself at Ironhide knocking him down, but it was too late; Ironhide managed to fire a missile. There was a loud explosion as the missile hit one of the ship's engines; immediately smoke began pouring from the damage engine, and the ship slowly came to a halt.

"**See, I told you I could stop that ship**," Ironhide said, looking at Ratchet who was lying on the top of him.

Suddenly a second much stronger explosion occurred, forcing Ironhide and Ratchet to turn their helms in the direction of the ship.

"**Scrap**," Ironhide muttered, as he watched the ship tilting to the left and then to the right.

"**You afthole**!" Ratchet growled. "**You hit the engine near the fuel tank**!" he said, turning his helm toward him.

"**Ratchet somebody just shot at the ship**," Bumblebee's panic voice, came over Ratchet's comm. link."**The ship's engine is on the fire**."

"**I know. It was Ironhide; he blow up the ship's engine which was located near the fuel tank, causing the fuel tank to explode**," Ratchet said.

"**What**?!" Bumblebee said, shocked."**Why did he do that**?" the young scout asked.

"**Because he is an afthole**!** That's why,**" he said. "**Bumblebee you need to get to that ship fast. Do you understand me**?"

"**I'm on it doc**," Bumblebee said, closing his comm. link.

"**As for you, I should**…. "Ratchet started, turning his helm to Ironhide again, but the third and final explosion stopped him from finishing his sentence.

Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Hound, Crosshairs, and Bumblebee watched in horror as the ship's nose tilted forward and began descending down fast.

0000

Menwhile….

Cade and Shane have driven for days now, briefly stopping to refuel and to take a quick shower before they get back on the road.

"This is hopeless," Shane quietly muttered to himself, as he looked at Cade who was sleeping in the front passenger seat. He was slowly losing hope that they will ever find Tessa.

"Lucky charm, are you alright?" Cades voice winced Shane from his thoughts.

"You are awake?" Shane said, turning his head toward Cade.

"Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago," Cade replied. "Do you want me to replace you at the wheel so you can catch some sleep?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Listen Shane, I know you want to find Tessa and trust me so do I, but you need to sleep." Cade said. "You have not slept for fifteen hours. You need to get some shut eye."

Shane was about to say something when a huge shadow crossed over his car.

"What the… ?" Shane muttered, sticking his head out the window and looking up at the sky**. **"My God…." He said, as he watched Lockdown's ship in flames flying over his car and disappearing into the distance at high speed. "Did you saw that?" Shane said, shocked pulling his head back; looking at Cade.

Cade nodded.

"Yes," he said, turning his head to look at Shane. "Follow that ship!"


	52. And so it begins part 1

**Info: Cybertronian language**

* * *

"HOLD ON!" Optimus shouted, as he pressed the three of us against his chestplate. Sam, Tessa and I, closed our eyes preparing ourselves for the impact; hoping that we will survive and see our families again. There was a loud bang as the ship hit the ground; things that were inside the ship were falling around us, as the ship continued to slide across the surface; finally after a couple of minutes the ship came to a halt.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked, putting us gently down on the ground and rising to his feet.

The three of us nodded our heads; we were still shaken by the impact.

"We have to find a way out, before the ship explodes," Sam said.

"Or, before they tear us apart," I said, pointing with my finger at two large wolves, that were standing few feet away from us.

"Stay behind me!" Optimus shouted, as his battle mask slid across his mouth; he transformed both of his servos; one into a sword and another into a shield.

The two wolves attacked him; Optimus managed to dodge one, and to hit another wolf with his shield. The wolf he hit with his shield shook his head, before he attacked him again, knocking the Autobot leader on the ground.

"OPTIMUS!" The three of us screamed, as we watched the wolf trying to bite Optimus by the throat; all of a sudden the wolf trying to bite him was thrown into a wall, followed by the second wolf; the four of us turned our heads to look at the person who did that; in front of us stood one of the knights. The impact must have awakened them.

"**Grimlock**…." Optimus began, but the knight attacked him with his mace. Optimus rolled over, dogging Grimlock's mace. He quickly rose to his feet; the knight threw himself at Optimus, and they both fell outside of the ship and began tumbling down.

"**What the**….?" Bumblebee muttered shocked, as Optimus and Grimlock tumbled pass him; the young scout blinked a few times making sure what he saw was real.

"**Ratchet, Optimus needs our help**," Bumblebee said, through his comm. link.

"**We are on our way Bumblebee**," Ratchet replied.

Optimus and Grimlock continued tumbling down until they reached the bottom of the hill, as they hit the ground they both rolled out on opposite sides of each other.

"**Legendary warrior**," Optimus began, standing up. "**The powers that created us now want us all extinguished. We must join forces, or else we'll all be their slaves. So today you stand with me... or you stand against me**," he said.

Grimlock roared in response and charged at Optimus; Optimus dogged him, turning around, Optimus punched Grimlock in the face. "**Only together can we survive**! **Let me lead you**!" He said, trying to reason with the leader of the knights, but the knight wouldn't listen.

"**WHOA**!" Jazz said, as he transformed, followed by the rest of the Autobots. "**That's one ugly Cybertronian**."

"**I AM A SERVANT TO NO ONE**!" Grimlock roared, transforming into T-Rex, charging again at Optimus.

"**Do you think sensei needs our help**?" Drift asked Ironhide.

"**Nah, he has everything under control**," Ironhide replied, waving his servo.

"**Come here**!" Optimus yelled, grabbing Grimlock by the throat and knocking him to the ground. "**We're giving you freedom**!" He said, as he sucker punched Grimlock to the ground and transforming his servo into a sword, ready to offline him. "**Defend my family, or die**!"

"**Alright**," Grimlock said, submissively.

Optimus helped Grimlock to stand up.

"**Fellow Autobots**…" Optimus began, turning to his fellow comrades. "**As you all know, Lockdown was the one who was hunting us; but what you do not know is... that the humans are helping him**."

"**What**?!" the Autobots said, at the same time.

"**Why would the humans do that to us**?" Ratchet asked.

"**And after all we have done to help them protect the Earth from the Decepticons**," Jazz said.

"**For that question I do not have an answer, but ****what I do know is… that we are going to fight back****;**** Earth is our home now, and we will not let them force us out**."

"Optimus you are alright. Thank God," Sam said as he, Tessa and I run toward the Autobot leader.

"SAM…!" Mikaela shouted, running up to him and hugging him. "You are alright," she whispered, kissing him.

"**What's she doing here**?" Ironhide asked, narrowing his optics at me.

" **Lockdown captured her too**," Optimus said, but the weapon specialist didn't hear him, or he didn't want to hear him.

"I thought I told you that the next time I see you, I'll offline you," Ironhide continued as he approached me. He raised his cannons and aimed at me; scared I took a step back.

"**Do that, and I swear to Primus you will offline**," a voice behind Ironhide growled.


	53. And so it begins part 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter hope you like it I know this chapter is short but I promise the next will be normal. Don't forget to review :) Oh, thank you all for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites.**

**Info: Cybertronian**

**Cybertronian speaking **human language

* * *

"**Do that, and I swear to Primus you will offline**," a voice behind Ironhide growled.

Ironhide lowered his cannons.

"**I was wondering when you were going to show up**," Ironhide said, with a slight smile on his face; he slowly turned around. "**Where have you been**?" He asked, looking at the mech with emerald green optics.

But, before the mech could answer, a car stopped few feet away from them and Cade and Shane rushed out of the car.

"TESSA….!" Cade yelled, as he and Shane ran towards Tessa.

"DAD!" Tessa shouted back, running to them.

"Thank god," Cade said, kissing and hugging Tessa tightly. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine dad," Tessa replied, crying.

"Tessa, I was so worried for you!" Shane whispered, kissing her.

"Oh, how touchy," Lockdown said mockingly, on human language. "I would be leaking right now, if I don't have work to do," he said, looking at Cade, Shane and Tessa. "**And, now to answer your** **question**," he said, turning his gaze at Ironhide. "**I was busy….hunting. Perhaps you** **recognize this two**?" he said, raising his servo in front of Ironhide. Ironhide's gaze dropped to Lockdown's servo, and what he saw shocked him. Lockdown was holding severed helms of Skids and Mudflap in his servo. "**Yeah, I know what you** **think,**" Lockdown said nonchalantly, looking at Skids and Mudflap's offlined optics, before looking at Ironhide again. "**If it's any consolation, their death was quick**."

"**Bounty hunter scum**," Ironhide cursed, angrily as he moved toward Lockdown.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you**," Lockdown said, aiming at Optimus, stopping Ironhide in his tracks. "**Not if you want your precious leader to stay online**. You two over here," Lockdown said, to Optimus and me.

"**Give it up Lockdown**," Optimus said, slowly walking to him. "**You are overpowered, and you don't have anywhere to run; your ship is destroyed. Surrender and you will have a fair trial**."

"**Oh, I don't think so**," Lockdown replied, with a small smile on his lips; his gaze moved from Optimus to his ship, forcing the rest of us to look at the direction of the ship.

The engines that were in flames a couple of seconds earlier were now extinguished, and the ship floated above the ground like nothing happened.

"My God, how is that even possible?" I muttered.

"**Alien technology**," Lockdown said, looking at me. "Now you two move, before I offline everyone on the spot."

"**Optimus no**," Ratchet said, putting his servo on his leader's shoulder.

"**Everything will be alright old friend**," Optimus said, with a slight smile on his face, as he placed his servo on Ratchet's, before turning to me and giving me a sign to start walking.

The three of us began to walk toward the ship, when suddenly got darkened; I raised my head and looked into the sky and saw big….SPACE SHUTLLE? What the hell? I thought to myself. Am I going crazy?

I heard Ratchet yelling something in Cybertronian, before the smoke bomb exploded a few feet from us covering the ground with a thick layer of black smoke making it hard to see and breathe. At that point all hell broke loose; there was shouting, shooting and close to close combat. The question was who fought whom? Did the Autobots fought against Lockdown or did they fought among themselves? As I searched for a way out, I felt someone's metal fingers wrapping around my waist, pulling me out of the smoke. Before I could scream, I was inside my mom's car and we were leaving the place of combat fast.

"Sandy, sweetheart you are alright. Thank Primus," she said, over the radio.

"Mom? So it's true you are a Decepticon," I said.

The response was a tired sigh over the radio.

"Yes," Spectra said. "I'll explain everything when we get home."

"And the Autobots?" I asked. "They need help," I said.

"Don't worry about them; they will be alright. Astrotrain and Thunderkracker have everything under control."


	54. Truth and nothing but the truth

**A/N This is it guys for this week. Hope you like it. Till next time :)**

**Info: Cybertronian**

* * *

"**Where is he**?" Ironhide shouted. "**Where is Lockdown**?"

"**He is coming your way**, "Crosshairs shouted back.

"** Which side? I can't see a damn thing in this smoke**," Ironhide shouted.

"**No, but I can**," a voice came behind his back.

Ironhide turned around and was suddenly face to face with Lockdown. Lockdown transformed his servo into a sword and stabbed Ironhide in the stomach.

"**ARGH**!" Ironhide screamed in pain. "**Is that all you got**?" Ironhide asked, through his gritted teeth holding on to Lockdowns sword with both his servos trying to stop him from pulling the sword out.

"**I'm just getting started**," Lockdown replied, pulling out his word slowly out of Ironhide; Ironhide dropped to his knees, his servos on his stomach. "**And now to finish you off**," Lockdown said, raising his sword up in the air, but before he could strike Ironhide he was shot in the shoulder. "**AGH**!" Lockdown grunted, in pain as he made a couple of steps back clutching his shoulder. Energon began pouring from the wound. "**This is not over**," Lockdown hissed. "**We shall meet again**," he said, before he disappeared into the smoke.

"**Yeah, we shall**," Ironhide mumbled under his breath, before turning his helm to the person that was approaching him. "**Thank you**," he said to the person, but he soon regretted when he recognized the person who was approaching him. Oh, this is great. Just great he thought to himself. "**Are you going to finish me off**?" Ironhide asked, as his blue optics stared into red ones.

"**No**," Thundercracker replied. "**As much as I want to, I am under strict orders not to hurt you or any of your teammates**."

"**Really**?" Ironhide said sarcastically. "**And who gave you that order**?"

"**Your good old friend Spectra**."

"**SPECTRA**…?!" Ironhide said shocked.

"**Yes**."

"**You are lying**!"

"**Whatever,**" Thundercracker said, waving his servo. "**I did what I was ordered. Now you're on your own. Try not to offline**," he said, and began walking away.

"**WHY**?" Ironhide asked, stopping Thundercracker.

"**Why, what**?"

"**Why is she helping us**?"

"**You know very well why**," Thundercracker replied, and disappeared in smoke.

"**IRONHIDE?! WHERE ARE YOU**?"

Ironhide heard Ratchet calling him.

"**OVER HERE DOC**!" Ironhide shouted.

A nanoclick later he saw Ratchet.

"**Primus**…" Ratchet whispered, as he ran toward Ironhide. "**Who did this to you**?" he asked, kneeling beside him.

"**Lockdown**," Ironhide barely managed to say.

"**And where is he now**?"

"**He withdrew back to his ship****; ****he got shot in the shoulder**."

"**You lost a lot of energon. I need to take you somewhere safe and repair you**," Ratchet said, helping Ironhide to stand up.

"**Ratchet you don't have your tools**," Ironhide said.

"**Don't worry about that**," Ratchet said. "**I worked in much worse conditions and with far fewer tools**."

"**Hey Ratch, do you want to hear something funny**?" Ironhide asked as they walked.

"**Yeah**."

"**It was Thundercracker who saved me from Lockdown. Can you imagine that**?" He said laughing.

"**Yeah, it's hilarious**," Ratchet muttered as they continued to walk.

0000

The drive home was silent, despite my mom's desperate attempts to make conversation. She pulled into our garage and cut her engine off; I opened the driver's door and stepped out.

"Sandra… " I heard my mom say, but I didn't response. I really didn't want to talk to her right now. I was emotionally drained from all that have happened in this couple of months. I quickly made my way up the stairs and into a living room where I almost collide with my father.

"Sandra… you are alright… thank god," he said, pulling me into a tight bear hug. "I was so worried" he said crying.

"Dad….dad calm down," I said, trying to calm him down. "I'm alright see," I said, giving him a slight smile.

"When the doctor came out and said you died….your mother and I was…." Dean began, but he couldn't finish the sentence. "And when your mother found up that it was your clone that died, I was relieved, and then I was scared because I didn't know where are you and whether you are hurt or not."

"Dad….." I began, but he cut me off.

"But, you are home now, safe and sound; that's all that matters," he said, putting his hands on both of my cheeks.

"Yes, I'm home."

"Dean…."

We heard my mom say as she entered the living room.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave Sandra and me alone? We need to talk; just the two of us," she said.

Dean nodded his head.

"I will be outside if you need me," he said, and walked out.

Spectra walked to the couch and sat down.

"Please sit," she said.

I grabbed a chair and sat across her.

"What do you want to know?" she said.

"The truth," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I want to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Well, you already know I'm a former Decepticon," she began.

"Yes, no thanks to you," I said bitterly. "I also know that Chromia was Ironhide's mate back on Cybertron, and that she was your best friend. And I also know you set her up."

Spectra's eyes went wide as she heard that.

"WHAT….!? NO!? Who told you that? Ironhide?"

"NO! THE QUINTESSONS TOLD ME. THEY TOLD ME EVERUTHING! HECK, THEY EVEN SHOW ME! THEY ALSO SHOW ME HOW I WAS CREATED!" I yelled. "And leave Ironhide out of this. It's because of you he hates me so much," I said.

I was so angry at her that I wanted to scream.

"I understand," Spectra said, calmly as she got up from the couch. "They show you their truth; now it's time for me to show you my truth," she said, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me to the garage.

Once in the garage her holoform disappeared, and she transformed into her robot mode.

"You wanted to know the truth, well here it is," she said, as she touched something behind her antennas.

A holographic image appeared in front of me; the same image of my mom and Shockwave that I saw aboard Lockdown's ship.

"I suppose they didn't tell you what we were talking," Spectra said.

"No."

"Now, you will know."

"_I don't know about this Shockwave._"

"_Spectra trust me. I'm your brother. I just need a nanoclick alone with Chromia_ _to explain to her that we are not the bad guys. That we are fighting for the good of Cybertron_;_ better Cybertron. Cybertron in which are no castes. Cybertron, where every Cybertronian is free to do what he wants and to bond with whom he wants._ "

"_Alright Shockwave, you convinced me. I will bring Chromia here._"

The rest was like the one the Quintessons showed me.

"So Shockwave tricked you to bring Chromia," I said.

"Yes," Spectra said. "After finding out what he has done, I left the Decepticons and stole one of Megatron's ships and left Cybertron. And the reason I created you and not sparked you, it's because I knew as long as the war between the Decepticons and Autobots is going on I could not bond with your father. Bonding with him would mean a death sentence. In our culture when one of the sparkmates dies the other follows. So we decided to bond like humans do. And the reason Ironhide hates Decepticons with such passion is because Megatron took his sister sparkling. "

"WHAT?!" I said in utter shock. "Ironhide was uncle?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the sparkling?"

"He offlined him."

"Megatron?"

"No, Ironhide. "

"WHAT?!" I said shaking my head in disbelief, making a step back.

Everything began to spin around me and I had to sit down. This was cruel, even by his standards.

"Sandra sweetspark, are you alright?" my mom asked me softly, as she kneeled beside me.

I nodded

"Yes, what happened?" I asked weakly.

"When the war broke out, Ironhide's sister was offlined and the sparkling went missing; for vorns Ironhide thought that the sparkling was offlined too; that is, until one day at the battlefield of the Tiger pax he didn't came face to face with a young Decepticon. He recognized the Decepticon immediately. It was his sister sparkling. After offlining his sister, Megatron took the sparkling and raised it as his own. His new designation: Hydrostorm. On the battlefield Ironhide tried to reason with the young Decepticon, but Hydrostorm wouldn't listen. His mind was already poisoned by Megatron. In self-defense Ironhide offlined him."

"And you knew about this all along?"

Spectra shook her head.

"No, when I found out I was already on Earth. It was Thundercracker who have told me, and he was told by another Decepticon."

"I understand," I said, as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"To my room," I replied.

Once in my room, I broke down; I crawl onto my bed and curl into fetal position; I cried straight for two hours before finally falling asleep exhausted.


	55. Starting fresh

Three and a half years later…..

Los Angeles….

A man with short brown hair and green eyes entered the bedroom holding a tray with a cup of coffee; the man went over to the bed and slowly placed the tray on the nightstand, before he jumped on the bed waking the person who was sleeping.

"Come on; time to get up," the man said, grabbing the cup of coffee from the nightstand.

The person in bed rolled over and slowly opened her eyes.

"Five more minutes," I whispered.

"No," the man said. "You are gonna be late for work," he said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I said, sitting up in bed and taking the cup from him taking a sip. "I have to take Selena to my parents, before I go to work," I said, looking down at my cup.

"I already took her."

"You did? Sam you are a lifesaver!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know," he replied smiling. "And please don't do that," he said, getting up from my bed.

"Do what?"

"That…. Kissing," Sam said, wiggling his finger in front of me.

"Oh my God are you afraid of Derek?" I asked laughing.

"Well, let's see; he is jealous like a dog, he is an ex soldier, he is stronger and taller than me; my answer would be: yeah, he scares the crap out of me," Sam said, honestly. "He reminds me a lot of Ironhide."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lennox; Derek is nothing like Ironhide." I said.

"If you say so. Breakfast is on the table," Sam said, walking out of my room and closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and look around my room;children's books, toys and clothes were scattered everywhere. A lot has changed since the day my mother and I had that conversation. After crying myself to sleep, I woke up the next morning only to find my parents hurriedly packing.

(Flashbacks starts)

"_What are you doing_?" I asked, confused walking down the stairs.

"_What does it look like_?" my mom said, turning to me. "_We are packing our stuff_."

"_I can see that, but why_?"

"_We have to leave the state_," she replied. "_You are dead. Remember_? _We can't risk for you to be seen by your former colleagues or friends_," she said. "_How will we explain_ _that_? _And Lockdown will be looking for you_."

"_And what about Monica and Amy_?"

"_What about them_?"

"_They are my best friends; they deserve to know I'm alive_."

"_No_," she said. "_It's too risky_."

"_I don't care_," I said. "_They are my friends_."

My mom took a deep breath; she knew I would not give up easily.

"_Alright_," she reluctantly agreed. "_I will bring them tonight_."

(End of flashback)

I don't need to mention that our reunion passed in tears. Now that Monica and Amy knew I was alive, there was one person left I had to see; and you guess who that person was.

(Flashback starts)

"_Absolutely not_," Spectra said. "_Are you insane_? _Don't you remember that he wanted to offline you_?" She said, putting the box with her belongings in the back of the moving truck.

"_I remember, but he is the father of my child_," I said. "_I had to try one last time, or I will regret it for the rest of my life_."

"_The answer is no,_" she said, turning to me. "_Beside he got back with Chromia_."

I felt like someone punched me into a stomach.

"_How do you know that_?"

"_Thundercracker told me. He saw them together_."

"_And you trust him_?"

"_Yes_."

"_Well, I don't_."

"_Why are you being so unreasonable_?" Spectra said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"_I'm not unreasonable_," I said. "_Is it wrong to want to be, with the father of my child_?"

"_Yes, when the creator of your sparkling wants to offline you_."

"_I need to talk to him just one more time_."

Spectra sigh before she spoke.

"_Alright, but I'm coming with you_."

(End of flashback)

It took us a couple of days to locate their hideout, and sadly my mother was right. Not only did Ironhide reconcile with Chromia, but my attempts to talk to him end ugly; to the extent that Optimus had to intervene. And when Optimus has to intervene you know the situation is bad, really, really bad. For punishment, Ironhide was sent to brig and I promised myself that this was the last time I beg Ironhide or any other man; from that day on Ironhide was dead to me. The very next morning my parents and I left Chicago and move to New York. As the war between the Autobots and Lockdown continued, we moved from state to state every four to five months to hide our tracks. During our moving from state to state I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl I named Selena. The day Selena was born I promised myself another thing; I would do anything in my power to protect her. A few months after giving birth to Selena, my mom taught me how to defend myself and how to handle weapons. The old Sandra Jones was dead, and the new Sandra Jones was born. Thundercracker regularly visited us and informed us about Lockdown's movements, and during one of his visits I found out Ratchet is dead. Poor Ratchet. He was Lockdown's first victim after our escape; Ratchet's spark was ripped out of his chest when he refused to tell Lockdown Optimus location. But karma is a bitch, and Lockdown was later killed by Optimus. With Lockdown destroyed and Cemetery Wind dissolved and the NEST team restored, the Quintessons gave up and returned to their planet. And we were finally able to stop running. We settled in L.A where I got a job and a place to live with my daughter, and my mom and dad live few streets away from me and Selena. Just in case. As for Sammy well, I ran into him one day when I was returning home from work. We went for coffee and the rest is history, and I have to admit that he was a big help these past few years. That is, until Derek came into my life. Derek was an ex soldier with short dark brown hair and black eyes; he was working out at the gym where I worked out regularly. One day he invited me for a drink and we soon began to date, but for some reason he didn't like Sam. Of course he never told me that, but you could feel the tension between the two of them every time the three of us were in a room together. I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

8:00 am

Time to get up, I thought to myself. I pushed the sheets of me and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I buttoned my shirt up, I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist tightly pulling me back. A soft kiss were planted on the left side of my neck.

"When did you arrive?" I asked smiling, covering his hands with mine.

"Five minutes ago; Sam forgot to lock the door," Derek replied, nuzzling his nose against my neck. "You should tell him to be more careful, some stranger could enter the apartment," he said, kissing my neck again.

"Oh, you mean some stranger like you?" I said, playfully.

"Very funny," he said, turning me around and kissing me.

"Sam took Selena to my parent's home; can you bring her back after 5 p.m.? I have to stay longer at work. "

"As much as I wanted to I can't. I have some business to attend."

"Oh really like what?"

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you."

"Very funny."

"Let Sam bring her back."

"Sam has a life," I said. "He is not our slave."

"Alright, tell you what…." Derek began. "Let this be the last time Sam brings Selena home, and I'll pull a few strings to receive her in kindergarten."

"Don't you think she is too young for kindergarten?" I asked.

"Nah, it will be good for her; beside she is almost four."

I thought about it for a second. Maybe it would be a good thing for Selena to go to the kindergarten. She could play with other children.

"Alright," I agreed.

"Good, now that we agreed come here," Derek suddenly said, lifting me from the floor and swinging me over his shoulder taking me to the bed.


	56. Fighting back

**A/N Wow the last chapter really has caused some strong reactions heh :). Anyway, thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites. From now on I will always write two different chapters. One chapter will be present day with Sandra and Derek and the other will be settled in the past.**

**To ManyGamePlayer: Thanks**

**To Bee4ever: I'm sure Ironhide is lurking somewhere in the shadows.**

**To StormRaven333: Yeah, we will.**

**To Patgenn: Don't worry, he will.**

**To liv cahil: Yeah, poor Sandra.**

**To electrogirl88: Well, you will have to continue to read the story to find out.**

**To Liahna Triah: Be patient everything will become clear in the end.**

**Info: Cybertronian language**

**Now onto the story don't forget to review I love reading your feedback. :)**

* * *

Three and a half years earlier...

Few months later...

Somewhere in the Nevada desert...

"**I can not believe we are hiding underground like rats, and after all we did to protect them**," Hound said, as he cleaned his weapons. "**We spilled out our sweat, energon and tears for them; those ungrateful little insects**," he mumbled under his breath. "**They should treat us like heroes; instead they hunting us down like dogs**."

"**For the first time in your life, you are right**," Crosshairs said, as he approached Hound and sat next to him. "**We should have destroyed them, when we had the chance**."

"**Crosshairs**... " a firm yet gentle voice said, behind his back. Crosshairs turned his helm and saw the Autobot leader approaching him. "**Yes Sir**?" He said.

"**The Autobots sworn, they will protect all living creatures throughout the galaxy**."

"**Yeah, and look where it got us**," Crosshairs muttered.

"**Crosshairs**... " Optimus said, calmly. "**If we would do what you suggest, then we would not be better than Decepticons or humans that were hunting us**," he said.

"**But, didn't you tell yourself, you would offline humans who did this to us**?"

"**Yes**," Optimus admitted. "**And I deeply regret of it; I shouldn't allow my feelings to prevail. I'm a Prime**."

"**Yes, but you are a Cybertronian first**," a soft voice said behind Prime. The Autobot leader turned and saw the Autobot medic standing there.

"**Do you need something old friend**?" Optimus asked.

"**Yes, Bumblebee just returned back from his mission; he thinks you would be interested in what he have found out.**"

"**Where is he**?"

"**Follow me**," Ratchet said, and began to walk and the Autobot leader followed him.

They walked into a room that served as an improvised meeting room.

"**Tell me what have you discovered Bumblebee**," Optimus said, his optics on the young scout.

"**The bodies, human took of our fallen comrades were melted down**."

"**I already know that; anything else**?"

"**Yes, the metal they got use to create transformium; a metal that can change its appearance**."

"**Go on**."

"**They are building their own transformers**."

"**Primus**," Ratchet whispered.

"**It gets worse**," Bumblebee continued.

"**How can it get worse than this**?" Ratchet asked.

"**You will see**," the young scout said, before turning to Optimus. "**They preserved Megatron's helm, and they extracted all informations, but something backfired and...** "

"**And**... ?" Optimus said.

"**Megatron is online**."

"**I see**," Optimus said, turning his back to Bumblebee and Ratchet.

"**What are we going to do now**?" Ratchet asked.

"**The only thing we can do; we are going to fight back**," the Autobot leader said, turning to Bumblebee. "**Bumblebee you will go to the Witwicky residence and take them to a safe location, meanwhile Hound, Drift and I will visit the Lennox family**."

"**For what kind of purpose Sir**?" the young scout asked.

"**We need Major Lennox to assemble the N.E.S.T team**."

"**Why don't you send Ironhide to do it? He is more familiar with Major Lennox than us, after all he was his guardian.**"

Optimus shook his helm, before he answered.

"**No, Ironhide is still in the brig, and he will remain in there until he learns his lesson. I gave him so many chances and I can not and will not tolerate his behavior anymore**."

"**I understand**," Bumblebee said, before he transformed and drove to the Witwicky residence.

0000

In the brig

Ironhide sat quietly in a cold, dark brig, his servos bound. He was lock down in this brig for three human months now; his thoughts wandered around as he remembered when Sandra and Spectra showed up at their base.

He was in the meeting room discussing with Prime about attack tactics when Jazz walked in.

(Flashback starts)

_"**Ironhide someone wants to see you**," the Autobots first lieutenant said._

_"**Oh really who**?"_

_And then he saw Sandra and Spectra entering in._

_Primus, she doesn't give up, he thought to himself. Time to end this once and for all._

_"I will leave you two alone; I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss," the Autobot leader said, giving the sign to Jazz to leave the room._

_"Mom, can you please leave," Sandra said. "I need to talk to Ironhide."_

_"I don't think it's a good idea," Spectra replied._

_"Don't worry, I will be alright. Now please leave us."_

_Spectra nodded her helm and reluctantly leave the meeting room._

_"How did you find us?"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"What do you want?" he asked her._

_"To talk."_

_"We have nothing to talk about," he said._

_"That's what you think," Sandra said, calmly. "Can you please activate your holoform? I feel dizzy when I look at you from this distance."_

_He really didn't have to do this, but he decided to please her. He transformed into his alt mode and activated his holoform._

_"Happy?" he asked, as he walked up to her._

_"Yes, thank you."_

_"Start talking."_

_"First of all I know you are with Chromia now."_

_"Really, who told you?"_

_"It doesn't matter," she quickly said. "If you are happy, than I'm happy too."_

_"Mhm," he said, unconvinced. "If you want to talk, talk; I don't have all day."_

_"I just need to know, are you going to be in this child's life, or am I going to raise it alone."_

"_Why do you ask, when you already know the answer?"_

_"Because, I cannot believe that you can be so cruel and cold and abandon your child just like that."_

_"It's not my sparkling."_

_He could see his words hurt her, as she took a step back._

_"Ironhide... please," she began slowly. "I swear to God it's your child," she said, trying to touch him._

_Trying to avoid her touch Ironhide pushed her backward, but he underestimated his strength and she fell back on her butt on the floor; shocked, she quickly rose up to her feet, tears starting to fill her eyes; in two jumps she was in front of him punching him in the chest with her fists._

_"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, as she continued to punch him. "I wish I have never met you, and I wish I have never fall in love with you."_

_"ENOUGH!" Ironhide shouted, placing his right hand tightly around her neck and forcing her up against the wall; he squeezed her neck tightly. He had a fierce look on his face._

_Wide eyed Sandra grabbed his wrist and tried to remove his hand from her throat, but to no avail._

_"Let go of me," she said, trying to free herself._

_"**THAT IS ENOUGH IRONHIDE**!" a deep voice growled, behind Ironhide's back, grabbing his shoulder, squeezing it firmly, separating him from Sandra._

_As he turned around Ironhide came face to face with Optimus, and boy the Autobot leader was angry, so angry that his whole body trembled with rage; soon all the Autobots barged in._

_"**What happened? We heard the commotions**?" Crosshairs said, looking around._

_"**Ironhide just attacked Miss. Jones**," Optimus replied. "**Get him out of my sight, and take him to brig**," he ordered._

_But nobody move._

_"**NOW**!" the Autobot leader shouted._

_Jazz and Ratchet quickly grabbed both Ironhide under his servos and took him to brig._

(End of flashback)

And now he was here; he sighed.

The door of the cell opened and a Cybertronian entered in. Without raising his helm to look who entered Ironhide said.

"**I don't want to talk about it**," he said.

"**Good**," a Cybertronian replied. "**Because I will do the talking and you will listen**."

Ironhide raises his helm to look at the Cybertronian in front of him.

"**Ah frag,**" Ironhide mumbled under his breath.

In front of him was standing no other than Elita 1.


	57. Just the two of us

**A/N Here's the next chapter guys I hope you like it :)**

**To Guest: Yeah Elita 1 is one tough cookie ****:)**

**To kakashishot: Ratchet is alive because the events in the previous chapter were in the past. ****:)**

**To ManyGamePlayer: Thanks ****:)**

**To MiniAjax: Oh, yeah he is ****:)**

**To ilikeanimeandmanga: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story ****:)**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Three and a half years later….

"This is nice; just the two of us," Derek said, as we lay in my bed, snuggled together. My head rested on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my shoulders.

"Mhm," I said, with a smile looking up at him kissing his chin.

Suddenly Derek went down, lifting my shirt up below my ribs, kissing the middle of my stomach**. **I couldn't help but to giggle when I felt his lips on my skin.

"Why are you so obsessed with my belly?" I asked, my fingers tangled in his hair.

Derek chuckled at my question and rubbed my belly.

"Because it's soft and nice," he replied.

"And the fact that I have stretch marks all over my belly and underneath my belly does not bother you?"

Derek raised his head and looked at me.

"No, I think they are beautiful," he said, kissing my belly again.

"Now I know you are lying," I said laughing, looking at him.

"I'm not lying; I'm telling you the truth," he said, climbing next to me so we could be face to face. "Those stretch marks you have…." he began."You should be proud of them, because Selena gave them to you when she was inside you," he said in a serious tone.

"You are right," I said, rubbing my belly, remembering the day Selena was born. The vaginal birth was risky and the doctors had to perform the c-section. But not everything went like clockwork. The worst moment was when Selena was delivered blue, limp and not breathing. I remembered myself, screaming and begging the doctors not to let her die. I did not know for nearly 15 minutes if she would live or not. And then I heard the most beautiful sound in the entire world; it was quiet but soft sound, it was my daughter's voice. At that moment I fell apart and began to cry.

"Can I ask you something?" Derek said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"You told me that Selena's father abandoned you and her before she was born…."

"That is correct."

"Then why do you keep his picture on Selena's nightstand and his necklace?"

"Because, he is her father and she deserves to know how her father looks," I replied. "And as for the necklace, I'll gave it to Selena when she grows up."

"You didn't tell her what he did?"

"No, she is too young to understand, and beside it's between me and him. I don't want my daughter to grow up hating her father," I said, caressing his cheek gently with the back of my hand.

"And, what if he would someday repent and return, to try to straight things out with you and Selena? Would you let him see Selena?"

"Yes, he is her father after all."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you take him back?"

"No," I replied, coldly stopping to caress him and turning over, looking at the ceiling.

"Why not?" He asked resting on one arm, his face hovered above mine

I sighed.

"There's too much bad blood between us," I said.

Derek nodded.

"I understand," he said, with sympathy in his voice.

Suddenly he straightened up in bed; his face expression dead serious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, as I too sat up.

"I have to go," he quickly said, getting out of the bed and putting his shirt on. "I forgot to turn off the stovetop." He grabbed his jacket, which was hanging over the chair, before he bent down kissing me. "Talk to you later," he said, and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving me confused.

What the hell just happened? I thought.

Seconds later the door of my room swung wide open and Selena barged in.

"Mommy, mommy, look what grandma and I made!" she shouted, holding in her right hand a macaroni necklace as she climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees.

"Let me see," I said, taking a macaroni necklace from her. "Selena, it's beautiful."

"I made it for you mommy."

"Thank you," I said, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Now Selena, you know very well that is not allowed to climb on the bed with dirty shoes," I heard my mother said as she entered my room.

"I'm sorry grandma," Selena said, with a sigh, rolling her eyes which made me chuckle a little.

"You should be apologizing to your mother not to me."

Selena turned her little head to me.

"I'm sorry mommy," she whispered quietly.

"Oh, don't worry about that baby," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"You should be more strict to Selena; it's for her own good," my mother said.

"I know mom, but look at that face" I said, grabbing both sides of Selena's cheeks with my hand.

"Primus, what am I going to do with you two?" my mom said, as she began to laugh.


	58. The fall of a warrior

**A/N Info: Cybertronian language**

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Three and a half years earlier….

Two month later….

Somewhere in the Nevada desert….

"**How the frag did they manage to locate our hideout**?" Hound shouted, as he punched one of the KSI's robots in the face.

"**I do not know, but if we get out of this online I would like to find out**," Ironhide shouted, back shooting one of the robots in the face. "**Not so tough after all**," Ironhide said, spitting on the robot as he falls to the ground.

"**Humans**…. "Hound muttered, walking up to Ironhide and putting his servo around Ironhide's shoulders. "**They do not even know how to build a decent transformer**," he said, as he let out a puff of smoke from the cigarette hanging off of the corner of his mouth plate.

"**We have to move**," a voice behind Hound's and Ironhide's backs said, making them both turn. "**It's only a matter of time before others will come after us**," the Autobot medic said, as he approached them.

"**We cannot just leave the base unprotected Ratchet**," Ironhide said, in a serious tone.

"**We have to. We have no choice, there are only three of us**," the Autobot medic replied calmly.

"**I still don't understand why Prime left only the three of us to guard the base.**"

"**Because, Prime needed the rest of the Autobots for the mission**."

"**What mission**?" Hound asked.

"**Yeah, what mission**?" Ironhide asked, crossing his servos and narrowing his optics at the medic.

The Autobot medic sighed wearily before he answered.

"**Prime thinks that if he could somehow contact the human government and tells them what is going on, that they will be able to stop this madness**."

"**And for that he needed the whole team**?" Hound said.

"**Almost the whole team**," Ironhide pointed out. "**And why we are not informed about the mission**?"

"**You know very well why Ironhide. Prime is still mad at you after what you did**."

"**And what about me**?" Hound asked.

Ratchet looked at him.

"**I'm not even going to answer you**," Ratchet said. "**They will not be back from the mission a few more days and, we cannot stay here and risk being offlined. We will inform Optimus about our whereabouts after we find a safe place**," he said.

"**Um…it will be harder than you think**," Hound said, pointing with his finger at the distance.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at the direction Hound was pointing out, and saw five black SUV's coming their way.

"**Cemetery Wind**" Ratchet whispered. "**We have to go; NOW**!" Ratchet said, turning his helm towards Ironhide and Hound.

BOOM!

The three of them were thrown back from the explosion; hitting the ground hard as they landed.

"**Are you alright**?" Ratchet asked as the dust settled.

"**Yeah, we are both fine Ratch**," Ironhide replied, as he and Hound stood up.

"**Damn grenade**," Hound cursed under his breath.

Ratchet opened his mouth plate to say something, but nothing came out; instead he collapsed to the ground.

"**RATCHET**!" Hound and Ironhide shouted, at the same time; running toward the Autobot medic who was laying on the ground not moving. They knelt beside him and turned him on his back.

"**Ratchet….Ratchet…Ratchet say something**," Ironhide begged him as he held Ratchet in his servos. Energon started to flow out of the wound on his chest plate, covering the ground he was on.

"**Lockdown**….." Hound whispered trough gritted teeth, as he saw a bounty hunter's ship floating above them.

"**You have to leave me**," Ratchet barely uttered, opening his optics.

"**Are you out of your circuits doc**?" Hound said, shocked. "**We cannot just leave you here**."

"**You can and you will; I will only slow you down. Find Optimus and tell him what happened**."

Ironhide shook his helm.

"**No, the Autobots never leave their team mates at the mercy of the enemies**."

"**My wounds are fatal. I will not stay online for long**."

"**Don't say that doc, we need you**."

"**Its truth; now go save yourself**."

"**He is right. We have to go**," Hound said, gently putting his servo on Ironhide's shoulder.

"**NO**!"

"**GO NOW**!" Ratchet ordered, pushing Ironhide away.

With heavy sparks Hound and Ironhide transformed and drove off.

"**And I will provide you with cover**," Ratchet quietly said to himself, as he slowly rises to his feet.

"**Tell me Autobot, where is Optimus Prime**?" Lockdown said, as he walked up to the Autobot medic who was barely standing on his feet.

"**Go to pit**," Ratchet said, as he spit out some energon that accumulated in his mouth plate.

"**Tell me where he's hiding. Where is Optimus Prime**?" Lockdown repeated the question

"**Never**."

A small smirk appeared on Lockdown's face as he looked at the Autobot medic; suddenly he reached out for Ratchet's chestplate and ripped his spark out; Ratchet's offlined body fell to the ground.

"**Never is here**," Lockdown said as he turned and began to walk back to his ship. "He is all yours," he said briefly stopping, to the two men from the Cemetery Wind, before he continued his walk toward his ship.

* * *

**A/N To ManyGamePlayer: Thanks :)**

**To Guest: Mhm ****:)**

**To StormRaven333: Yeah, she is a little angel like her father ****:)**

**To Patgenn: I agree ****:)**

**To kakashishot: No Ratchet is still dead, but because this is three years earlier he is alive, that is Lockdown didn't kill him yet, well until now.**

**To Bee4ever: Well, you will find out soon. ****:)**


	59. Family picnic

**A/N As I promised here's the next chapter, enjoy. Oh and Happy Valentine's day guys :)**

* * *

Three and a half years later…

"Selena honey, hurry up; grandma and grandpa are waiting for us in the car," I called my daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

Soon I heard little footsteps upstairs coming my way fast.

"Coming mommy," I heard my daughter say, as she run down the stairs holding a pink bunny in her hands, which Derek gave her two years ago.

"Selena, don't run down the stairs you could trip and fall," I warned her, turning and beginning to walk toward the front door.

"Don't worry mommy, I won't."

And as I predicted she tripped on the last step and fell down.

"SELENA!" I screamed, as I heard her fall down; I run to her, but she was already on her little feet slapping the step with her little hand.

"Bad, bad step," she scolded the step. "I could be hurt because of you," she said, waving her litlle finger finger in front of the step. "Bad step."

Ah yes, this was just one of many "qualities" she inherited from her father, beside black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was also stubborn like her father, proud and prone to outbursts of anger for no reason. Basically, I gave birth to mini Ironhide in a female body.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"Yes," Selena replied, with a big goofy smile on her face, running towards me.

"Good, now let's go," I said, closing the apartment door behind us.

"What took you so long?" my mother asked me, when I opened the back passenger door so Selena could get in.

"Selena fell down the stairs," I said, as I put on a seat belt on Selena.

"What?! Is she alright?" my mom asked anxiously, turning her head and scanning Selena searching for any kind of injuries.

"Yeah, she is fine," I said, putting on my own seatbelt.

"You should take better care of Selena," my mom said, in a serious tone.

"I looked away from her for a second," I said. "Besides, I warned her not to run down the stairs, but she did not listen to me."

"That's because she is a sparkling and it's your job as a carrier to watch over her," Spectra said."What would have happened if I was not watching you?" She asked.

"I would have all my teeth now," I muttered to myself.

My last comment made my dad chuckle a little.

"SANDRA JONES….!"

"I'm sorry mom. Can we go now?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Fine," Spectra said, throwing her arms in the air and turning her engine on.

After a half hour drive, we arrived at the Echo Park Lake.

"I'll set up the blanket!" Selena yelled, as I opened the passenger door for her; she grabbed red and white picnic blanket from my mom's hands and ran into the clearing to set it up.

"Thank you Selena," I said, as I took out the baskets from my mom's alt mode and walked up to the blanket. I placed the picnic baskets in the middle; my mom and dad soon joined me and Selena on the blanket.

"Well, this is nice," my mom said, smiling as she looked at us.

"Yeah, it is," I said

"Mommy can I go and play?" Selena asked me, her large blue eyes begging me to say yes.

Every time she would look at me like that she reminded me of Puss from Shrek.

"You may, but stay where I can see you."

"I will mommy," Selena quickly said, rising to her feet and running away to play with other children in the park.

"So is Derek going to join us later?" my dad asked, opening the baskets and pulling out a baguette, cheeses, grapes, pate, mineral water and orange juice.

I shook my head in response.

"No, he is working late," I said, as I plucked a grape off the stem and put it in my mouth.

My dad nodded before he spoke.

"I was hoping that I will meet him today," he said, disappointedly.

"You will dad. Soon, I promise."

My dad gave me a small smile.

"Hm…." my mom said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"It seems that Derek loves Selena very much."

"And that is a problem, why?" I said confused.

"It's not a problem… "Spectra said. "But, from your stories, he acts like if he was her creator. He gives Selena bath, tucks her in when its bedtime, tells her bed night stories, and fulfills her every wish…."

"So?"

"Human mech rarely accepts someone else's child as their own," she said.

"So, what are you trying to tell me that Derek is in fact Ironhide" I said, beginning to laugh.

"It could be a possibility."

"Don't be ridicules mom," I said, taking another grape into my mouth. "Derek is not Ironhide; he is opposite from Ironhide."

"From Ironhide yes, but you forget Ironhide was once Dion before the war."

I sighed.

"You know mom…. Some parents would be happy for their children to know that their children found a good man or a woman."

"Alright, alright, I will not say another word," Spectra said, raising her hands in surrender.

0000

Later that day…

After tucking in Selena for the night, I went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa; when I finished making cocoa, I took the cup and went to the table and sat down.

It was not long when the kitchen door opened and Derek walked into the kitchen carrying a pizza box.

"Hey," I said, giving him a smile.

"Hey, I brought pizza," he said, putting the box on the table and giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm not hungry," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, tired.

"Do you want me to give you a massage_?_"

"That would be nice," I said.

Derek came up behind me and brushed my hair to the side and began massaging my shoulders.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Wonderful," I replied, closing my eyes.

"So, how was at the picnic with your parents?"

"Don't ask. You don't want to know"

"Oh, but I do," he said, continuing to massage my shoulders.

"Well, long story short, my mom thinks you are hiding something from me" I said, my eyes still closed.

"Oh," Derek said, briefly stopping with the massage. "Like what?"

"She didn't tell."

Alright, that was clearly a lie, but I couldn't tell him that my mom thinks he is Ironhide. Just the thought of it was disturbing,

"Hm, well then, I will have to meet your mother and prove her that I'm not hiding anything from you," he said, starting to massage me again.

"Derek, you don't have to prove anything to her."

"Maybe, but I want to," he said, kissing my neck gently. "Ready to go to bed?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"Ready," I said, smiling as I allowed him to take me to my bedroom.


	60. In search for Optimus Prime

**A/N Wow, 303 reviews thank you guys I'm so happy. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes in this chapter I just wrote it down. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

**Info: Cybertronian language.**

* * *

Three and a half years earlier….

It was a quiet drive as Ironhide and Hound drove down the Route 50 and toward Washington D.C; the two Autobot soldiers were doing their best not to attract any unnecessary attention to themselves. They decided to change their alt modes in order to protect themselves from the Cemetery Wind. Hound scanned an old green Jeep Wrangler as his new alt mode and Ironhide scanned a red Nissan Vanette. They hoped that, that way they will fool the Cemetery Wind. But the guilty feeling of leaving Ratchet fell heavy on their sparks.

Hound was the first who spoke.

"**Maybe Ratchet survived**," he said, trough his comm. link. "**He may not look it, but he's a lot stronger than he looks**," he said, with hope in his voice. Hound needed to hope, even though he knew that the chances for that were very small.

"**No, he didn't survive**," Ironhide replied, in a voice of cold steel, with almost no emotion. "**I can feel it in my spark**."

"**But we have to hope**," Hound said.

"**There is no hope; he is offlined, and it's all our fault**," Ironhide replied, closing his comm. link.

After 37 hours of driving they finally managed to get to Washington D.C

"**Now what**?" Hound asked, as they drove down the 14th street.

"**Now to find Optimus**," Ironhide replied, stopping at a red traffic light. "**I just hope, he is still here**," he said.

As the pedestrians crossed the street Ironhide's attention was drawn to a woman with short almost boyish brown hair.

"It cannot be," Ironhide muttered, to himself in disbelief. His spark beat faster as he watched the woman crossing the street in front of him, carrying grocery bags. The woman was dressed in a baby blue dress and Ironhide could clearly see the woman's baby bump. Quickly scanning her and comparing her picture from the pictures he found on the internet Ironhide estimated she was six months pregnant. As the traffic light hit green he followed the woman into a small street, keeping a safe distance from the woman. He parked a few meters away behind trash containers so she would not see him; he quickly activated his holoform and followed her.

Ironhide felt his spark beating faster with each step he made; he could smell the woman's perfume, even though he was two meters away from her. He wondered whether to reveal himself to the young woman or not. But if he does that what is he going to tell her? He wondered. Their last meeting ended badly; she got hurt and he was sent to brig. Finally, he decided to reveal himself to her. He raised his hand to touch her, when suddenly his holoform shivered warning him about incoming message.

Ironhide sighed.

Scrap not now Hound he thought to himself, as he raised his hand again; but his holoform shivered again. "**Damn it Hound what do you want? I'm busy**," Ironhide said, angrily as he opened his internal communication link.

"**I want you to stop following Miss. Jones**," a firmed voice said over the link.

"**Prime**?!" Ironhide said shocked. "**Where are you**?"

"**Turn around**," the Autobot leader ordered.

Ironhide slowly turned around and came face to face with Optimus holoform. He turned his head and saw that Sandra had already disappeared around the corner. He slowly turned his head toward Optimus.

He opened his mouth plate to say something, but Optimus cut him off.

"**What are you doing**?" Optimus asked, not taking his eyes off him.

"**I just wanted to talk to her**."

"**Why**?" The Autobot leader calmly asked. "**The last time Miss. Jones wanted to talk to you; you attacked her**."

"**I know**," Ironhide said, lowering his head down.

"**Then why do you want to talk to her? And after all this time**?" Optimus asked, his voice softening a little.

"**It's complicated**," Ironhide said, with a sigh.

Optimus put his hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"**I know what happened**…" Optimus started. "**I know why you made the decisions you made**."

"**How**?"

"**I'm not an idiot Ironhide**," the Autobot leader said, with a small smile on his lips. "**Beside who knows you better than me**?"

"**Hound to Optimus**," Optimus' comm. link beeped, making his holoform shiver.

"**Optimus here,**" he said, opening his comm. link.

"**Sir, Ironhide and I were searching for you, but I lost sight of him. And now I can not find him anywhere**."

"**Calm down Hound. Ironhide is with me**."

"**Thank Primus; for a nanoclick I thought those scumbugs from Cemetery Wind got to him**," Hound said. "**Sir, did he told you about Ratchet**?" he asked.

"**Told me what**?"

"**Ratchet is offlined**."


	61. A blast from the past part 1

**A/N This is it for this week hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :) Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites.**

* * *

Three and a half years later...

"It was really nice of your mom offering to babysit Selena," Amy said, opening the bottle of wine. "Now, the three of us can catch on."

"Well, this is a special occasion," I replied, opening the wooden cabinet above the kitchen counter and pulling out three wine glasses.

"True," Amy said, as she carried the bottle to the kitchen table.

"Besides, it's nice to have some time for myself here and there," I said, putting the wine glasses on the table. "Selena can be very demanding sometimes," I said, pouring the wine into the glasses and giving them to Amy and Monica.

"I can imagine," Monica said, as she took the glass from my hand. "At least she stopped breaking people's arms," she said, starting to laugh.

"Yeah," I said, as I sat at the table. "Sometimes she is not aware of her strength, or the fact that she is much stronger from the rest of the people," I said, taking a sip of wine.

"And, when you say the rest of the people, you mean from us humans" Amy said, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah."

"Just wait till Selena hits puberty_,_" Monica said, laughing.

"When she hits puberty, I'm going to kill myself. I can barely restrain her now just imagine what will happen when her hormones starts to kick in."

"Oh, don't be like that" Monica laughed. "But really, what's Cybertronian puberty look like?"

"Like ours only million times worse," I replied.

"It will be very interesting to watch it; from the safe distance, of course," Amy said, as she began to laugh.

"Very funny," I said, turning my head to look at her. "You know you are her favorite aunt. So, when she goes into the puberty I will send her to you."

I could see how the color from Amy's face disappears.

"You wouldn't do that to me. Would you?"

"Oh, I would trust me," I said, getting up from the table. "So, guys what do you want? Chinese, Indian or pizza?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Chinese," Amy and Monica shouted, at the same time.

"Then Chinese it is."

While we waited for Chinese food to arrive, the three of us decided to shorten the time playing the cards in the living room.

"So, Monica tell me how is married life?" I asked, as I opened the desk drawer and pulled out the deck of cards and began to shuffle them in my hands, walking back to them.

"It's good," she replied. "Brian and I, are really enjoying being married."

"That's nice, and Mon, sorry I couldn't go to your wedding," I said, looking at her.

"I know and I understand," she said, sympathetically. "Those were hard times. You were scared and pregnant with Selena, and above all you and your family had to hide from the Quintessons and Lockdown."

"I know, but still I feel awful."

"Don't be," she said, softly.

That's why I love Monica, she is always full of understanding.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"That must be our delivery," I said, getting up from my seat and grabbing my wallet from the table and heading out towards the door. Trying to find something smaller than the fifty-dollar bill I opened the door.

"I'm sorry you have to wait now," I said, to the person at the door. "But, if I could just…." I began. "I know, I saw a twenty dollar bill here somewhere, but now I can't find it," I said, searching my wallet,

"Hello Sandra," a rough male voice greeted me. "It's been a while."

I froze, and my heart began to pound uncontrollable when I heard that voice. "It can't be," I whispered more to myself than to the man. I slowly raised my eyes up to look at the person in front of me. My eyes met the sapphire blue ones. When our eyes met, I felt like I was going to pass out. My whole body began to shake uncontrollably.

"What….? Why….? How did…?" I tried to put a sentence together, but I couldn't think straight; my brain refuses to cooperate.

"May I come in?" he asked.

But, I didn't answer; my brain still refused to function, I just move aside.

"I will take it as a yes," the man said, and walked in. He made his way to the living room, as I closed the door behind him.

"YES, CHINESE IS HERE. FINALLY, I'M SO HUNGRY I COULD EAT A COW…IRONHIDE….? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I could hear Amy's voice say from the living room as I walked toward it. I was breathing more and more heavily with each step I made toward the living room, and each step felt like an eternity. All those memories I wanted to forget were now coming back to me, and every single one hurt like hell.

Finally I walked into the living room. The three of them were standing and both Amy and Monica had angry looks on their faces.

"What's he doing here?" Amy asked, turning her head toward me.

"I don't know," I whispered, quietly as I walked passed him and sat down, shoving my face into my hands.

"WELL, TELL HIM TO GO!"

"I'm not going anywhere! Not until Sandra and I talk," Ironhide said.

"Oh, now he wants to talk after three years," Monica said, sarcastically throwing her arms in the air.

"Why won't you two be good little humans, and go away and leave Sandra and me to talk."

"And why won't you turn your pathetic cybertronian ass around and leave?" Amy said, getting into his face.

"If you get into my face inch closer I will offline you," Ironhide growled, narrowing his eyes at Amy and clenching his fist.

"I would like to see you try," she said, trough her gritted teeth.

"Amy, Monica please," I said, raising my head. "Can you two please go into the kitchen?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Please."

"Fine," Amy said, angrily as she and Monica went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, looking at him.

"About you and Selena."

"What about me and Selena?"

"I want you two back. And, I'll do anything for that," he said, taking a step toward me.


	62. A blast from the past part 2

**A/N This is it for this week hope you like the chapter. It's a little bit short but the next one will be longer. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :) Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites.**

* * *

"Excuse me," I said not believing my ears. Did he just say he wants me back? I wondered to myself or did I imagine it? "Can you repeat the last part?" I said.

"I said I want you and Selena back," Ironhide replied calmly, not taking his eyes off me.

I looked at him with my eyes wide open, before I burst into a fit of laughter. And I guess I must have sounded like a complete maniac, because from the corner of my eye I spotted Amy and Monica peeking through the kitchen doors. After all the pain and humiliation he caused me in front of my mom in front of the Autobots, he wants me to get back to him. Now that's irony.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I could see by the look on his face that he was confused by my reaction.

"You…..this…." I said, laughing while wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "Oh…God…. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard," I said, putting my hand on my chest, trying to calm myself. "Thank you; you just made my day," I said, trying to catch my breath. "You are really a comedian. You know that?" I said, getting up from where I sat and walking past him.

"I'm serious," Ironhide said softly, grabbing me by the arm as I walked pass him, stopping me. "Sweetspark please, I never stop loving you" he said gently. "Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it. I am willing to do anything in order for you and Selena to return to me."

"Are you out of your circuits!?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him, and yanking my hand out of his angrily. Now I was beginning to get mad.

"No. Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because, only crazy people would show up on your doorstep three and a half years later wanting to reconcile pretending like nothing happened!" I shouted, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I know… I know….I know I told Derek that if one day Ironhide would appear on my doorstep and asked to see his daughter, I would let him, and I'm still standing by that decision, but I will not let him get away so easily. Not after all he did. It's payback time.

"Sweetspark…. "

"Don't you sweetspark me!" I barked at him. "How dare you…" I hissed, as I got into his face." How dare you hm? How many times I begged you? And how many times my pleads had fell on your deaf ears hm? "

I could see sadness in his blue eyes. GOOD_**. **_I wanted to see him sad, hurt, alone and humiliated like I was. I wanted to make him pay for all the insults and the pain he had caused me.

"Do you know how hard was for me to lie to Selena about why her father is not here. Why you never write or call."

Ironhide ducked his head down.

"Do you know how many nights I spent wiping my daughter's tears away, because the other children called her a freak on the playground?"

"WHAT? "! Ironhide said, shocked raising his head to look at me. "They called her a freak?"

"Yeah, and not just the kids, but their parents too."

"Tell me who are the humans who said that to her, and I will offline them" Ironhide growled clenching his fist.

"It's a little bit late for that. Don't you think?" I said with a sigh, as I sat down. "I don't know what sick game you are playing Ironhide, and what your true intentions are…"

"Sandra….."

"Let me finish!" I yelled. "And, I also know I can't stop you from seeing your daughter because it would not be fair to her. But if you think you will use Selena just to get close to me, then you got another thing coming."

"I would never do that."

"You have also said you would never abandon Selena and me, and yet you did exactly that."

"Primus what happened to you? You have never been so cold and full of hate," he asked, kneeling in front of me.

"I met you," I replied simply.


	63. Spectra meets Derek

**A/N I just finished this chapter so if there are any mistakes forgive me. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :).**

* * *

Three and a half years later…

Two weeks later after Ironhide's visit...

I was awakened by a gentle, soft kiss on my lips; I slowly opened my eyes and saw Derek looking down at me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Good morning," he said. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, kissing me again.

"Mhm," I replied, as I sat up bed and took a big stretch, before getting up. "When did you arrive last night?" I asked, while tying my hair into a pony tail.

"About 3 am," Derek replied.

"That late?" I asked, turning to him.

"Well, we had a lot work to do," he replied simply.

I nodded my head, before I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Your mother called," he said, from the bedroom.

"Did you answer?" I asked, as I step into the shower and turn the water on.

"Yes, that's how I know she called."

"Sorry I'm still asleep," I said, emerging from the bathroom after a shower. "What did she want?" I asked, as I dressed up.

"She told me to tell you the following. I quote: Tell Sandra to go and pick up my granddaughter from that pathetic excuse for a man and to bring her to my house. I'm guessing that pathetic excuse for a man is Selena's father," he said, tilting his head to the right looking at me.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, tying my shoes up.

"Your mother really hates him."

"Not as much as she hates me right now, for allowing him to see Selena" I said as I sat on the bed next to him.

He chuckled at that and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, kissing me in the head.

"I just want Selena to be happy," I said, with a sigh.

"I know."

"And she is," I continued, leaning my head on his shoulder. "You should see her face every time he comes to pick her up. "

"I can imagine."

"Did my mother say anything else?"

"Yes," Derek started. "She said that the family dinner is at seven o'clock, and that it would be better for me to show up."

"Good God…" I said, shoving my face into my hands in despair. "That's official, my mother is nuts."

Derek began to laugh. "Oh come on now," he said.

"I'm serious, she's nuts."

"You know, it's not nice to talk about your mother like that. Especially when I'm going to meet her tonight," Derek said in a serious tone.

"You are kidding, right?" I said, looking at him in disbelief.

Derek shook his head before he answered.

"No. "

"Derek you do not have to meet her, if you do not want. She can not force you."

"Oh, but I want to meet her, beside it's time. We have been dating for three years now, and if we want to take this relationship to the next level I have to meet your parents. "

"This is not going to end well trust me."

"Come on sweetheart, how bad could it be?"

0000

Later that day….

We showed up at my parent's house at exactly seven o'clock sharp. As we stood at the front door of my parent's house I noticed that Derek was nervous.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are sweating like it is 100 degrees outside," I said.

"I'm fine," he assured me.

"You know, you don't have to do this."

"No, I want to. Ring the doorbell," he ordered as he took a deep breath.

"Alright," I said as I rang the doorbell.

A couple of seconds later, my mom opened the door.

"You came," my mom said, with a big smile on her face.

"Like we had a choice," I muttered, to myself as Selena and I got inside.

I could feel my mother's gaze burning a hole in the back of my head.

"And you must be Derek," she said, turning back to him. "I'm Spectra Sandra's mother," she said, shaking Derek's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Please come and make yourself at home," Spectra said, as she closed the door behind him.

"Thank you ma'am" Derek replied, entering in.

As Derek walked in the living room, he was greeted by my father who was holding a beer in his hands for him.

"You must be Derek," my dad said, stretching his hand out. "I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones," Derek replied, shaking his hand

"Please call me Dean," my dad said, giving him the beer. "Please sit" he said, pointing with his hand to the couch.

"Thank you" Derek replied as the five of us sat down.

"So Derek….." my dad began, "Tell me what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I currently work for a moving company," he said.

Dean nodded before he spoke.

"Sandy told me you are an ex-soldier."

"That is correct."

"And where did you serve?"

"Around the world Sir."

"Can you be more precise?"

Before Derek could reply a doorbell was heard.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked, looking at my mother with a confused look on my face.

"Actually yes, I invite Sarah and William for dinner."

"And Sarah William would be...?" I began.

"The Lennox family, of course," my mom replied, as she went to open the door.

At that same moment Derek choked on his drink, and spit the beer out coughing.


	64. All hell breaks loose part 1

**A/N Happy Easter guys and because today isEaster, I decided to surprise you with two chapters.. P.S. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :).**

* * *

Three and a half years earlier….

A few months after Ratchet's death...

"Hey Bee," Sam greeted his guardian as he, Mikaela, Tessa and Shane walked into the Autobot base and walked up to him.

"You came," the young scout replied, happily trough his radio as he went down on his knee in front of them.

"Of course we came Bee," Mikaela said, with a small smile on her face as she gently put her hand on Bumblebees cheek.

"And where is the big guy?" Sam asked, turning around; his eyes searched for the Autobot leader, but the Autobot leader was no where to be found.

The Autobot scout sighed sadly.

"He is still locked in his quarters," Bumblebee replied, as he rose to his feet.

The four humans exchanged glances among themselves.

"I see. Have you tried to talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Yes; we all tried, but he refuses to talk to us and he does not let anyone into his quarters, even his sparkmate Elita 1. We are all worried about him Sam; we have never seen him like this," the young Autobot replied, starting to walk as the four of them followed him.

"We have to do something," Tessa began. "Maybe if we talk to him…"

Bumblebee shook his head in response.

"No."

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because, he will not listen to you. He lost hope."

"Can you blame him? Ratchet was one of his closest and oldest friends beside Ironhide, and they offlined him," a soft femme voice, spoke behind their backs. "He saved Prime's life countless times."

The five of them turned and saw the Autobot leader's sparkmate approaching them.

"He needs a time to grieve," Elita 1 said gently.

"I understand that, but we need him; we need his guidance more than ever," Bumblebee said. "Especially now when Lockdown joined forces with the Cemetery Wind."

"Bumblebee is right," Mikaela started. "There are millions of billboards across the country that calls people to report any transformer they see. Autobots and Decepticons. "

"I know. I saw them too," Elita 1 replied.

"Then you know, we have to do something about it," Bumblebee continued.

"And we will. When Optimus says so," the femme Autobot leader said, before she walked away.

"This is bad guys," the young scout whispered, turning his helm to look at them. "Very bad. I just hope Optimus will snap out of it before it's too late."

"So do we Bee," Sam said. " So do we…."

00000

Aboard Lockdown's ship

"Where are you hiding Prime?" Lockdown spat, looking at the satellite images on his computer screen.

He was trying to locate the Autobot leader for months now, but it seemed like he disappeared off the face of the earth. He hadn't much luck in locating the female hybrid either. The Quintessons were becoming impatient, which was not a good sign, and what was supposed to be an easy task now turned into his worst nightmare. He needed to find them and fast if he wanted to stay online.

As he looked at the satellite images, a beeping sound, informed him about incoming transmission.

"Scrap, not again. I need more time," Lockdown whispered to himself. He knew very well who was trying to reach him.

Reluctantly, he pressed a red button on the keyboard. The computer screen flashed and an image of the Quintesson appeared.

"Yes…?!" Lockdown said, trying to sound calm as he sat on the metal chair in front of the computer screen.

"Did you find them?" War asked, narrowing his eyes at the bounty hunter.

"No, not yet, but I'm still looking for them," Lockdown replied.

"Time is running out Lockdown."

"I'm aware of that, and I'm doing everything in my power to find them."

"It's not good enough."

"What do you want from me?" Lockdown snapped at the Quintesson. "I said, I'm doing everything in my power to find them."

The Quintesson looked at the bounty hunter calmly before he answered,

"You have 24 hours to find them or.. "

"Or…?

"Or you will join Barricade," War said, ending the transmission.


	65. Spectra meets Derek part 2

**As I promised here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Three and a half years later….

"Derek, are you alright?" I asked, with a concern look on my face, as I gently tap him with my open hand on his back, so he could expel fluid and giving him the napkin to wipe out his mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied, still coughing, trying to expel the beer from his lungs.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I just took a large sip that's all," he said, trying to breathe. "But I'm alright now," he said, covering my hand with his and giving me a slight smile.

I smiled back, before I leaned back onto the couch.

Derek was nervous and he was nervous for a good reason. He invested a lot of effort to gain Sandra's trust, to get close to her, to get close to Selena. He spent countless, sleepless nights thinking up a plan how to get close to them. He knew it wouldn't be easy, especially with Spectra being around. Finally, after careful planning, he made his move and he was genuinely surprised how easy it was; he invited her for a drink and she said yes. He was proud of himself; his plan worked like a charm. But, now all his hard work could disappear in seconds if Sarah or William recognizes him. Not to mention he wouldn't leave the house alive. A million thoughts were going through his head as he sat there waiting for the inevitable. He felt like a prisoner, but he could not go back; not after all he did. He could only hope that everything will be fine. Soon he heard their voices becoming louder and louder as they approached the living room. His heart was racing. He had never been more scared in his life. He needed to calm himself down or Sandra would suspect something. He took a deep breath and just as he exhaled the air, Spectra, Sarah and William entered the living room. He watched as Sarah and William approached Sandra and hugged her. So far so good he thought to himself.

"This is Derek," Spectra said, pointing at him. "Sandra's boyfriend."

He winced as Sarah and William turned to him.

"Nice to meet you Derek. I'm Sarah, and this is my husband Will," Sarah said, with a big smile on her face stretching her hand out to him.

"Derek," he simply replied, trying to sound normal, but he could feel his throat become tight as he shook her hand.

"And I'm Will," William Lennox said, shaking Derek's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

He could not believe it; they did not notice he is safe; he survived he thought to himself. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard the tap of small feet running toward the living room.

Please let it be Selena he thought closing his eyes.

He quickly turned his head to the left and saw Selena playing on the floor, completely uninterested in what was happening around her.

When he saw Selena playing on the floor, he knew that the tap of small feet was coming either from Annabelle or Theodor. And frankly he did not know what was worse. And soon a ten year girl stormed into the living room and headed straight toward him. The little girl wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his stomach and quietly whispering I missed you.

He could only hope that no one in the living room, beside him did not hear what she said.

Sarah, Will, Spectra, Dean and Sandra looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Annabelle sweetie. What are you doing?" Sarah said, confused as she walked up to them and tried to separate her from him, but to no avail; the little girl clung to him tightly. "Annabelle sweetie, let the nice man go," Sarah repeated, but Annabelle did not listen.

"Annabelle let him go….." Sarah ordered, raising her voice at her.

Nothing.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into her," Sarah apologized, while trying to pull Annabelle away from him. "Annabelle let go of him this instant or I swear to God I will…. " but Derek didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Here, let me try," he said. He kneeled in front of Annabelle and whispered something into her ear, making her smile and letting him go.

"What did you tell her?" I asked him.

"I told her if she lets me go I will buy her an ice-cream," he replied.

I smiled.

"I'm amazed. You really know with children."

"Well, it's a gift."

"Right then….." Spectra began." I think it's time for dinner. "


	66. All hell breaks loose part 2

**A/N Finally, I was starting to wonder when you will figure it out :). Although mikeysrevenge and Bee4ever were on the right track so yes, Derek is in fact Ironhide and I have a feeling Sandra will be furious when she finds out the truth. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :).**

**Info: Cybertronian**

* * *

Three and a half years earlier….

Couple of days later

Cemetery Wind headquarters

"Gentlemen, we have a problem," Attinger said, in a serious tone as he turned in his black leather chair so he could look at the men sitting at the table. "The operation Armageddon has come to a standstill and we are running out of time," he said, making a little pause before he continued. "The government is becoming suspicious about our actions. If we want to free the Earth from transformers we need to stay under the radar. Savoy…. " he said, turning his head to James Savoy, leader of the Cemetery Wind.

"Yes Sir," he replied.

"How many transformers did you killed in past six months?"

"None sir," he replied. "After Ratchet's death, they disappeared from the face of the Earth. Both Autobots and Decepticons."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Attinger cursed, in anger slamming his fist on the table, making Savoy and other men who were sitting at the table to jump in surprise. "Even Lockdown cannot trace them," he spat.

"Maybe they left Earth Sir," Savoy said.

Attinger shook his head before he answered.

"No, they are still here," he began. "I can smell their stench from here," he said. "They are in hiding and we need to flush them out."

"How Sir?"

Attinger leaned back into his seat thinking. He was silent for several minutes as the men from Cemetery Wind looked at him. Finally, after 5 minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Their human allies…. " he began slowly, as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together.

"Yes, what about them?" Savoy asked confused.

"Do you know where they are now?" Attinger asked.

"Yes, my men are tracking them for months. The Yeager family is living two hours from here, and the Witwicky family moved from the states, but their son and his wife and child are still living here."

"Mhm," Attinger said, nodding his head. "And the Lennox family?"

"They moved to Canada."

Attinger nodded again.

"Sir if I may ask, why are you interested in them?"

"The Autobots formed a close relationship with these people."

"So?"

"So, we just found a way to flush them out."

"Sir….you don't mean….?"

"Yes, you will kill them all without mercy and you will make sure the Autobots find out about it," Attinger said, as his lips stretched into an evil smile.

Savoy smiled.

"With pleasure Sir!"

00000

Meanwhile at the Autobot base

Ironhide walked down the hall and toward Optimus quarters; he stopped in front of the big metal door and knocked. A few minutes passed by in silence before Optimus voice came out from the other side of the door.

"**Enter**."

As Ironhide entered Optimus quarters, he noticed a map lying on the table; it had the battle plan drawn on it, and Optimus was standing a few feet away from him with his back turned toward him.

**So that's what he was doing all this time. He was planning an attack strategy**, Ironhide thought to himself as he looked at the map.

"**Prime, you called me**?" Ironhide said, turning his helm toward Optimus.

"**Yes**," Optimus said, as he turned around. "**I need you to gather all the Autobots and tell them to prepare for the attack on Lockdown's ship. I will come shortly and explain them the plan**. "

Ironhide nodded.

"**And when are we going to attack the ship**?" he asked.

"**Tonight**."


	67. The jig is up

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :).**

**Info: Cybertronian**

* * *

Three and a half years later...

After Ironhide drove Selena and Sandra home, he headed toward the Autobot base. As he drove down the road and toward the base, he could not believe how much luck he had today. Not only that no one suspected anything about his true identity, but he also got the chance to see his little Annabelle and that was something he did not count on. The last time he saw Annabelle and Theodor was three years ago. He remembers that day like it was yesterday; it was the day Sarah kicked him out of the house and forbade him to come near her house or her sparklings. Her last words to him were: "I will not have a man who attacks a pregnant woman in my home and near my children." And that was it. William tried to reason with her, but to no avail. Primus how he misses them.

Suddenly his internal comm. link beeped, alerting him to an incoming message.

Ironhide opened his internal comm. Link.

"**Yes**?" He said, over the link.

"**Ironhide where are you**" Optimus voice came through the link.

"**I'm on my way to the base**," he said.

"**I tried to reach you a couple of times, but you didn't answer. Is everything alright**?"

"**Yes. I was just busy patrolling the streets**," he lied.

"**Mhm**… " The Autobot leader didn't sound convinced, but said nothing. "**Alright, just hurry up and get back to the base**."

"**I will be there in few minutes**," Ironhide said, closing his link.

He hated lying to Optimus, but he knew Optimus would tear him to shreds if he would ever find out about this.

Suddenly and without warning something or someone slammed into his driver side door hard.

"**What the**…..?" Ironhide muttered as he tried to keep a straight path, but the impact was so fierce; it pushed him off the road sending him tumbling down.

Disoriented, Ironhide transformed; his cannons out and ready for action, but before he could see who or what attacked him, he was punched in the stomach; as he fell down to his knees the Cybertronain who punched him in the stomach grabbed Ironhide's helm in his servos and rammed his knee into his face. Now he was on his servos and knees.

**Whoever it is, he is kicking the slag out of me** Ironhide thought to himself as he wiped out his mouth plate with his servo; he raised his cannon and fired, hoping he hit the target.

"**I should have known it was you**," a female voice, growled with rage behind him.

Ironhide's optics went wide.

He recognized the voice immediately.

"**Ah scrap**," he mumbled under his breath, as he turned his helm toward the femme Cybertronian.

"**I can explain**," Ironhide quickly said.

"**Yeah**?" the femme said, in a dark voice as she kicked him in the stomach again making him rolled over in pain. "**Go ahead; I'm all audios**," she said, walking up to him.

"**Spectra**...**please**…. **let** ….**me**… **explain**…." Ironhide begged, as he coughed energon.

"**Today is the day you offline**," she hissed, grabbing him by the throat lifting him up.

**For a femme she is strong** Ironhide thought to himself as he grabbed Spectra's servo trying to free himself.

"**I will make you curse the day you stepped down from the assemble line**," she snarled, in his face as she tightened her grip around his throat.

"**I'm sorry to disappoint you, but today is not that day**," he replied, as he shot her in the shoulder. The wound wasn't lethal, but it bought him some time to free himself from her grip.

"**GAAAAAHHHH**!" Spectra screamed in pain, making a couple of steps backward, clutching her shoulder.

"**Now will you stop and listen to me**?" He asked, his cannons pointing at her.

"**Never**!" Spectra shouted, as she charged at him with her energon sword drawn out.

Ironhide dodged her attack and grabbed her by her throat; spinning around, he slammed her down and stomped on her chest plate to hold her still.

"**ENOUGH**!" He roared at her. "**LISTEN**! **I LOVE HER, I NEVER STOP LOVING HER**! "

"**You say you never stop loving her, and yet you hurt her physically and emotionally**. **And for what**? **Her only crime was falling in love with you, and now you are lying to her, to Selena. Tell me who is a real Decepticon here**? "Spectra said, looking him straight in the optics as she tried to remove his foot from her chest plate.

Ironhide sighed.

"**I will not waste my time trying to convince you of my love for her**," he started, removing his foot from her chest plate allowing Spectra to stand up. "**Because I see there is no purpose**," Ironhide said, as he began to walk away. Spectra turned her back to him and began to walk in the opposite direction. "**But also, I cannot afford you going to her and telling her everything**," he said as he turned and aimed at Spectra who were completely unaware of Ironhide aiming at her. "**I wish this could have ended differently**," he whispered quietly as he fired.

* * *

**A/N Bet you didn't see that coming :)**


	68. Things are not always what they seem

**A/N I couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write it :). Warning this chapter is not suitable for children and minors so please skip it. You have been warned. For the rest of you, please enjoy.**

* * *

Three and a half years later….

_"And why are you going to the Autobot base?" Sam asked, looking at me._

_"To pick up Selena," I replied, tying up my hair in a ponytail._

_"Why doesn't Ironhide bring her home?"_

_"He can't. He has to train some new recruits. Something like that," I said, putting on my jacket._

_Sam nodded before he spoke._

_"How will you get there?"_

_"I don't know, by bus?" I said, turning to him._

_"I doubt any bus goes there."_

_"I know that. I was kidding," I said._

_He thought a little._

_"Here…. take my car keys," he said, pulling out his car keys from his pocket and throwing them to me. "Just don't scratch my car I just waxed it."_

_"I'm a good driver Sam, thank you very much."_

_"Yeah? Tell that to the jardiniere you ran into," he said, starting to laugh._

_"Anyway, I will be back in a jiffy," I said, closing the door of the apartment behind me._

_I drove for hours; it turned out that finding the Autobot base was a lot harder than I thought. The guys did a pretty good job staying under the radar. Finally, after three hours of driving in circles I somehow managed to find their base. As I pulled up into the base, I saw Ironhide talking to Jazz. I cut the engine off and stepped out of the car. I made my way to them._

_"I came to pick Selena up," I said, as I approached them._

_"She is in my quarters recharging," he replied._

_"Ok, I will just pick her up and I will be on my way," I said, turning around._

_"You don't know where my quarters are," he pointed out._

_"And are you going to tell me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I wasn't in the mood to play games. I just wanted to pick my daughter up and get the hell out of here._

_Jazz could feel the tension between us; the Autobots first lieutenant quickly disappeared._

_Ironhide sighed._

_"Down the hall second door on the left," he said, walking away._

_I followed his instructions and I soon found myself standing in front of his quarters._

_I opened the door and stepped in; I looked around the room searching for my daughter._

_"Selena," I called her. "Selena sweetie, it's time to go home" I said, as I searched for her but she was nowhere to be found. "Selena…?"_

_Nothing._

_Fear began to overtake me; where can she be? I quickly turned around and collide into someone. The person wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight._

_"Whoa, easy there," a rough voice said._

_I raise my head and saw Ironhide in front of me; he was in his Cybertronian form only my height._

_"Selena…" I quickly started._

_"Relax, she is with Bumblebee," he said._

_"Then why did you tell me she is in here?" I snapped, pulling away from him._

_"Because, I wanted to talk to you in private," he said, closing the door behind him._

_"About what?"_

_"You know about what," he began. "I want to be with you; my spark wants you; you are my sparkmate," he said._

_"Oh, good God, not that again," I whispered to myself in disbelief, throwing my arms up in the air. "I already have told you, I don't love you; the only reason I put up with you is because of my child."_

_"You mean our sparkling," he corrected me. "And you are lying," he said, in a serious tone crossing his servos over his chest plate._

_"Whatever," I said, as I began to walk towards the door; he blocked my path quickly._

_"Move Ironhide."_

_"Not till we talk."_

_"There is nothing to talk about it."_

_"Yes there is," he calmly replied._

_"WHY ARE YOU SI INSISTENT! " I shouted, at him._

_"BECAUSE! I DIDN'T PLAN ALL THIS, SO I COULD WATCH YOU LEAVE!"_

_Realizing what he had done, he quickly shut up._

_"Excuse me? You planned this?" I said, shocked taking a step back. "This was just an excuse to lure me here?"_

_He did not say anything to that. I was mad no scratch that I was furious at him._

_"Let me simplify it for you in terms you will understand. You and I will never get back together. Ever!. Thank you for proving me again that I would be much happier with anyone who is not you," I said, walking pass him._

_Ironhide's optics narrowed in anger. The mere thought of her with someone else, made his energon boil with rage. The thought of someone touching her, kissing her, mating with her drove him crazy. She belonged to him; the moment he touched her, she was his and only his. He turned to her; his optics dark from jealousy and lust._

_"YOU ARE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU BELONG TO ME! ME!" He growled like an animal, as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, wrapping his one servo around my waist to hold me still._

_"IRONHIDE…WHAT ARE YOU…. ?" I started, half shocked half scared, but he cut me off by crashing his lips onto mine. I tried to push him away, but I couldn't; he was much bigger and stronger than me. He pushed me up against a wall, his body pressing against mine as he continued to kiss me. Couple of seconds later he pulled away, allowing me to take a breath._

_"Let go of me or I will scream," I threatened._

_My threat make him chuckle._

_"Oh, you will scream sweetspark; I will make you scream my designation," he purred, in a low whisper making my body to shiver in response._

_"Go to hell!" I hissed, as I tried to free myself from his grip._

_His metal fingers wrapped around my throat, squeezing it slightly, not to hurt me but to make me stop fighting him._

_"Tisk, tisk, tisk now, that's not a way to talk to your mate. I'll have to teach you a lesson," he whispered, against my lips; his servos slide beneath me; as he lifted me up, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist; he took me to his berth and pushed me down, he pinned both of my wrists above my head; he slowly lowered his body onto mine, careful not to crush me._

_"Now, let's try this again shall we?" Tell me what I want to hear," he ordered, his voice deep and lustful; his optics black._

_"Never."_

_He shook his helm at me._

_"So…. Stubborn…." he said, tracing his finger across my lips before kissing me again. He slowly ran his servo up my legs, my thighs, my stomach, my chest. My body trembled at his touch. The only thing I could do is to close my eyes._

_Ironhide thought about his options, he could A: take her by force or B: make her give herself to him of her own free will. He quickly chose option B. He also knew she loved him, but she was too proud and stubborn to admit it. Humans, he thought to himself, as he continued to run his servo up and down her body. Finally, his servo traveled to her shirt; she let out a small gasp as he ripped her shirt open, exposing her chest and stomach. He released her hands and lowered his helm to kiss her stomach, he slowly made his way up to her lips; he was surprised she didn't fight him or try to push him away._

_"Ironhide…please, I'm with Derek now" I pleaded, my eyes still closed._

_"Not anymore," he said, nuzzling against my neck._

_"You can't do this."_

_"I'm already doing it."_

_He felt his spark burning inside his chest plate, it wanted his sparkmate and it wanted her now; his servo moved to his chest plate, there was a clicking sound as he opened it. He gently pulled her up to him, bringing her close to his spark. The moment her skin touched his chest plate, he let out a loud moan. It was not long before his spark started to beat in the same rhythm as her heart._

_"Can you feel it?" He muttered, holding me close to him._

_"Yes," I replied, as a warm feeling fulfilled my body._

_"You know what that means?" he whispered softly, his lips touching the soft spot on my neck._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_A small smile appeared on Ironhide's lips as he laid me down on the berth._

_"Good," he said, cupping my cheeks into his hands. "Primus you don't know how much I've missed you," he said, looking me in the eyes._

_My eyes traveled to his; there was no use fighting it, he knew the truth. And I was tired, tired of everything, tired of the lies, tired of hiding. I wanted to be happy._

_"I missed you too," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me._

_"I thought I lost you forever," he mumbled, his forehead resting against mine._

_I shook my head._

_"No. Forgive me for being stubborn."_

_"No," he said, pulling away so he could look at me. "I hurt you so much. I will never forgive myself for doing that," he said, with sadness in his voice._

_"It's all in the past."_

_He smiled at me; leaning down to kiss my jaw, then my neck. He found my soft spot, making me moan. I brought my hands to his face, brushing lightly over his antennas._

_Ironhide's body shivered at her gentle touch. Primus how much he missed her touch he thought to himself. His right servo slid to her jeans, popping the button, sliding down the zipper and pulling them off together with her panties. He slowly pressed one of his fingers inside of her, making her moan. She struggled to breathe as he moved his finger in and out of her, each time pressing deeper inside her. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of her, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him._

_"I want to be inside you" he barely managed to say it._

_She slowly moved her legs as a response; her knees were now resting on either side of his waist._

_He lowered his body onto hers; pushing his rod inside. She arched her back and moaned loudly and uncontrollably as he pushed deeper into her._

_He could feel every muscle in her body tense; she was close, and so was he._

_"Ironhide…. I'm gonna … I'm gonna…" I panted._

_He quickly moved his lips to hers, making her silent. With his last ounce of strength he pushed deep into her._

_"AAAAHHHH….IRONHIDE….YESS…!" I screamed, throwing my head back as the orgasm hit me._

"AAH!" I screamed, as I woke up, covered in sweat. It was a dream just a dream I mumbled breathing heavily; I looked to the left side of the bed and saw Derek sleeping. He didn't wake up. Good I thought to myself stumbling out of bed and towards the bathroom. I turn on the sink and splash cold water on my face, trying to cool myself down. The dream was so vivid I could have sworn it was real.

"Are you alright?" Derek's voice came behind me.

I turned around and saw him standing there with a concern look on his face.

"Yeah," I said. "Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head.

"No," he said. "You sure you are alright?"

"Yeah," I assured him. "Come on, let's go back to bed," I said, grabbing his hand leading him toward the bed.

An evil smirk appeared on Ironhide's lips as he watched her sleep.

Note to self humans can overload in their recharge, that is if you give them the necessary stimulation.


	69. All hell breaks loose part 3

**A/N Sorry guys for not updating for a while, but I was very busy. Working 12 hours per day is beginning to take a toll on me but oh well such is life.**

**To elita13: she will find out soon****:)**

**To guest: I know I'm evil :)**

**To StormRaven333: yeah, he is ****:)**

**To Athena 7574: Thanks ****:)**

**To MiniAjax: Derek doesn't exist it was Ironhide all the time ****:)**

**To GadgetCid: thanks ****:)**

**To Biomarvel740: lol****: )**

**Sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, but I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open not to mention that I have a terrible headache.**

* * *

The atmosphere at the Autobot base was chaotic. And how could it not? The Autobot leader had just given the order to prepare for the battle; loud chatter echoed throughout the large room as the remaining Autobots talked with each other, waiting for their leader to come.

"I'm telling you Prime is out of his circuits. He will offline us all," Crosshairs carefully, whispered to Hound so that the certain weapon specialist would not hear him.

"Maybe," Hound started calmly, twirling his cigar between his fingers for a moment before lighting it, and bringing it to his mouth plate inhaling deeply. "But, he is our leader and a Prime and you never question the orders given by a Prime," he said, calmly as a puff of white smoke came out of his mouth plate.

Crosshairs frowned,clearly annoyed with Hound's statement.

"So what? Just because he is a Prime we must blindly obey him?"

"Yes, if we want to stay online."

"This is madness!" Crosshairs shouted, making the other Autobots turn their helms toward them. He gave them a slight smile, before he continued in a low voice. "I refuse to participate in this suicide mission. if Prime has a death wish I do not. From now on is every mech for himself. I'm leaving" and with that he began to walk towards the exit

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let the door hit you on the way out" Hound said, waving his servo at him. "You big sparkling."

"What did you say to me?" Crosshairs said, as he stopped walking and turned his helm toward Hound giving him a dirty look.

"You know… " Hound started, "The last Cybertronian who looked at me like that…well, let's just say it didn't end pretty," he said, as he pulled one of his grenades from his belt and began tossing it up and down nonchalantly not taking his optics off Crosshairs.

Suddenly the chatter ceased; Hound and Crosshairs turned their helms as the door of the meeting room slowly opened and the leader of the Autobots entered in, followed by Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps. The Autobot leader walked past his comrades, and stopped at the head of the room.

"My fellow Autobots…." he addressed them. "As you already know tonight we are going to attack Lockdown's ship. I will not lie to you; some of you will not return from this fight, so anyone who wishes to leave they have my permission."

The Autobots looked at each other, but no one moved.

"Now's your chance," Hound whispered to Crosshairs, nudging him with his elbow. "You have Primes permission."

"Shut up," Crosshairs muttered.

"I know these couples of months were hard on everyone; we lost Ratchet, but we have to keep fighting if we want to survive. The human government wants us all offlined, this is not war this is extinction. Major Lennox if you please," Optimus said moving aside.

"Thank you Prime," the man said, as he walked up to him he turned to the Autobots. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "We found out from a well informed source that the Cemetery wind is planning to kill all humans who were in contact with you in order to lure you out."

The last sentence provoked a volley of insults against the human race.

Major Lennox waited a few minutes, until the voices died down before he continued.

"I already sent my man to bring the Witwicky and the Yeager family here; they will arrive in two hours. As for the attack, Optimus and I discussed and we both agreed it would be for the best if we split into teams."

"Sensei if I may ask, why would we do that?" Drift asked confused. "We are stronger if we stay together."

"Because…" Optimus said, as he stepped forward. "We are also going to attack the Cemetery Wind and KSI headquarters. I will lead the Dinobots on Lockdown's ship." The Autobot leader said, before turning towards his weapon specialist. " Ironhide; you, Bumblebee, Jazz and Drift will go with Major Lennox and provide them backup as they attack the KSI headquarters."

"Understood Prime," Ironhide replied.

Optimus nodded before he continued.

"The rest of you will attack the Cemetery Wind headquarters. Let's show them what we are made of! AUTOBTS ROLL OUT!"


	70. The prisoner part 1

Three and a half years later...

"Ugh…" Spectra groaned, as _s_he slowly opened her optics. Her vision was blurry and her helm was pounding like crazy, as she straighten up she blinked a couple of times to regain her vision; as her vision became more clearer she narrowed her optics in confusion glancing around trying to figure out her whereabouts. The room where she was, was illuminated by a couple of white neon lights hanging from the ceiling; in the distance she could hear a dripping of water falling from a great height. The walls were made from solid rock, and as the cold breeze blew it carried a mixed scent of earth and moist. Spectra immediately realized she was in a cave. But who brought her here and why she did not know. She slowly rose to her feet and as she did that a sound of metal clacked below her feet; she looked down only to find her ankle wrapped in large chain and the other end of the chain was connected to the wall. Spectra slowly squat down and trailed her claws along the chain before trying to rip it apart, but the chain wouldn't budge; she groaned in frustration as she rose up and walked towards the wall her chain was connected to, and leaned against it; she closed her optics trying to remember what happened. The last thing she could recall was talking to Ironhide. She also remembered turning away from him and beginning to walk when she felt the most intense pain she could ever imagine and then everything went black. She tried to remember more, but she couldn't. Suddenly Spectra opened her optics; she knew someone was in the cave with her, she could feel his presence lurking in the darkness observing her.

She narrowed her optics.

"I know you are there," she said, annoyed.

"Good you are online. For a nanoclick I thought I offlined you," a deep mech voice said with a laugh, as he stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

"Of course, why am I not surprised," Spectra said, when she saw who her captor was; she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall again.

"I really did not want to do this, but you left me no other choice" the bulky mech continued, taking a step toward her. "I couldn't let you ruin everything."

"Excuse me?" Spectra said, shocked turning her helm to look at the mech. She could not believe what she had just heard. "I hate to break it to you, but I would not ruin anything because you already did that long time ago."

"Maybe, maybe not" Ironhide calmly replied.

Spectra sighed, before she spoke.

"How did you find us?"

"My spark led me here," Ironhide replied.

Seeing her confused expression Ironhide quickly continued.

"I saw Sandra in Washington three solar cycles ago when I was searching for Prime to inform him about Ratchet's death," he said, recalling that day. "I stopped at a traffic light and as the pedestrians were crossing the street I saw her. At first I could not believe my optics; she was crossing the street a few meters from me," he said, as he walked up and down. "The moment the traffic light hit green I followed her into a small street, keeping a safe distance from her so she would not see me….."

"Why?" Spectra suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you follow her?"

"Because, I wanted to talk to her, but before I could do it Prime stopped me," he explained. "After that I couldn't find her anywhere. Months have passed, and one night a sharp pain in my chest plate woke me up from my recharge. I know something was wrong. My spark was trembling with fear and uncertainty; it took me a couple of nanosec to realize what was happening to me….."

"You were feeling Sandra's emotions," Spectra said.

Ironhide nodded.

"Yes, and I knew I had to find her. Couple of nanosec later I was on the highway rushing toward the hospital," he said, as he walked up to Spectra and release her ankle from the chain. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned her, but Spectra didn't hear him, she was lost in her thoughts.

How is that possible? She thought to herself. She knew they were not bonded, because if they were Sandra would have his mark on her body and she would see it so far, plus their sparks would not allow them to be separated from each other for so long, unless…..

"Selena….. "she muttered quietly as she raised her helm to look at Ironhide.

She did that.


	71. All hell breaks loose part 4

**Info: Cybertronian**

* * *

Three and a half years earlier

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Epps said, with concern in his voice as he and Will drove toward KSI headquarters followed by the N.E.S.T team and the Autobots.

"Frankly speaking no, but it's the only plan we have" Will replied, as he continued to drive down the road.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is not going to end well," Epps muttered to himself sinking back into his seat.

After twenty minutes of driving they pulled into a small alley, behind Kinetic Solutions Incorporated.

"Hmm, looks like any normal company to me," Epps commented, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah, that's the whole point" Will said, closing the driver's door behind him before turning to his men.

"Alright men," he began. "We do not know what awaits us behind these doors. So be careful," he said, taking his gas mask into his hands. "Are you ready?" he asked them.

"Yes Sir!"

"Alright let's go."

Seconds later the KSI door was blown away thanks to one of Ironhide's cannons and the white smoke fulfilled the corporation allowing the N.E.S.T team to barge in.

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW!" the soldiers screamed, as they moved from room to room.

"Clear," one of the soldiers reported to Will.

"Clear," the other reported to Epps.

As the smoke cleared; Epps and Will removed their masks, and what they saw left them completely speechless. The entire KSI headquarters were empty; the only thing that remained there were tables, chairs and a couple of papers lying on the ground.

"They left in a hurry. They knew we were coming," Epps said, turning to his friend.

"Son of a bitch," Will cursed, kicking the table in front of him with his foot.

"Major, you have to see this" one of the soldiers called Will from the metal balcony.

Entering the KSI main laboratory the saw Ratchet's body parts lying on the table and across Ratchet's body, on the other table was Wheeljack's helm half melted.

"**Oh, Wheeljack**," Ironhide whispered with sadness in his voice as he picked up his fallen comrade helm gently from the table.

"I guess they didn't have time to melt Ratchet," the solider said, to Will.

"**Autobots pick up our fallen comrades' bodies, and destroy the facility**" Ironhide ordered.

Cemetery Wind headquarters

Agent Savoy quickly made his way down the hall and toward Attinger's office; he stopped in front of the door and knocked.

A couple of seconds later he heard Attinger's voice said "Come in."

When he entered, he saw Attinger sitting in his black leather chair smoking a cigar and drinking a whiskey. He had an evil smirk on his face.

He is in the good mood today Savoy thought to himself.

"What do you want Savoy?" Attinger asked, putting his glass down on the table and raising his head to look at him.

"The Autobots and their human allies just destroyed KSI facility. It's only a matter of a time until they get here," Savoy said.

"Let them," Attinger said, with a smirk leaning across the table. "I have prepared them couple of surprises."

Suddenly the door of Attinger's office opened wide and a couple of agents entered in dragging five civilians who were blindfolded.

"SAM!" A young woman screamed, as she struggled to free herself from the agent's grip.

"LET HER GO!" The man shouted. "IT'S ME YOU WANT!"

"DAD!" The other female screamed.

"TESSA EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT. DADDY IS HERE BABY," Cade shouted.

"Dad, where is Shane?" Tessa asked.

"I'm here Tess. Don't worry about me," Shane answered.

"Oh, how sweet. Young innocent love," Attinger said, rising from his seat and approaching Tessa. "You know Shane; May I call you Shane? It would be really a shame if anything happened to your girlfriend," he said, caressing Tessa's cheek.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU! " Shane spat, struggling to get free.

"I don't know who you are, but when the Autobots find out you are holding us they will kill you," Sam said.

"You think? Attinger asked, walking up to Sam, who was still blindfolded.

"I know," he replied.

Attinger just smiled at Sam's words, before punching him in the stomach with his fist. Sam doubled up in pain as the two agents hold him tight.

"Get them out of my sight," Attinger ordered.

Savoy watched as the agents took Sam, Mikaela, Cade, Shane and Tessa out of the office before turning to Attinger.

"Sir, what about the Autobots? " he asked.

"Lockdown will take care of Optimus and his dinosaur pets, as for the rest of them activate Galvatron and Stinger."

"Sir, Galvatron and Stinger have not yet been tested, we do not know what will happen if we activate them."

"Well then, it's time to find out."


	72. The prisoner part 2

**Info: Cybertronian**

* * *

Three and a half years later

How is it possible? Selena is only half Cybertonian Spectra wondered, her optics move from left to right as she thought about it, and then it hit her. Even though Selena is half Cybertonian, her Cybertonian side is much more dominant in relation to her human side. She may look like a human, but that was it. Her teeth and bones were strong like Cybertronian metal which makes it impossible to break unless you imply super human strength at them, and because she was a mixture of both her creators she had full access to their sparks; at every moment she knew what her creators were feeling for each other. And despite the fact that Sandra and Ironhide were not bonded, they shared a bond much stronger than sparkmates bond. A bond that could never be broken; they shared Selena, and that bond between Selena and her creators allowed her to manipulate with Ironhides spark, implanting it false feelings, making him realize he could not live without them.

"**Are you alright**?" Ironhide's rough voice wince her from her thoughts.

Spectra turned her helm toward him. She could see the concern written all over his face plate.

Funny, Spectra thought to herself as he watched him standing in front of her. Ironhide the right arm and trusted friend of Optimus Prime; the mighty Autobot weapon specialist; the Autobot with the highest Decepticon kill ratio after Optimus Prime has gone soft. But, then again that is the purpose of love, to make you soft; to do stupid things which defy common sense. Yes love. Primus greatest gift to the Cybertronian she thought.

"**Yeah I'm fine**," she replied. "**Please continue**."

"**As I was saying I was speeding down the highway**," Ironhide continued.

Flashback starts

_Ironhide was speeding down the road ignoring every stop sign on the way; it was a miracle he didn't crash somewhere yet. He didn't even know which street he was on, but that didn't matter. All that did matter was getting to the hospital. He needed to get to Sandra. His spark was pulling him to an unknown location. Finally, after hours of driving he parked in the hospital lot._

_Activating his holoform, he stepped out of his alt mode and closes the driver's door behind him; he gave a quick look in the rearview mirror. It's been a while he thought to himself watching his reflection in the rearview mirror. His holoform appearance was the same as nine months ago. The same messy jet black hair that fell across his forehead; a closely cropped beard that accented his strong jaw, his high cheekbones and full lips. He was still dressed in a black T-shirt with a black open jacket over it; dark blue jeans with a black belt, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a dog tag with an Autobot symbol engraved on it._

_Maybe I should change my holoform, he thought._

_No time find her_ …_NOW!_

_He felt his spark burning inside his chest plate._

_He quickly entered the hospital and walk toward the desk where the nurse was sitting. The nurse at the desk asked him the usual questions before telling him she was in room 439. He rushed into the room as fast as his legs would carry him. But at the moment he arrived at the end of the hallway and in front of the room door, he froze; he couldn't force himself to enter the room._

_What would he say to her? He wondered. Nine months has passed since the two of them last saw each other. He felt his spark burning against his spark chamber doors. This time much more aggressively demanding to be let out; it sense his sparkmate was near and it wanted to bond with her, it took everything Ironhide has to keep the door of the chamber closed._

_"No, I can't. I just can't," he whispered, shaking his head sadly. As he turned around and began walking away. His audio suddenly picked up a strange sound coming from inside the room. The sparkling was crying. Barging into the room Ironhide saw Sandra recharging and the sparkling was lying in the crib next to her bed. Ironhide narrowed his optics in anger at her. What kind of carrier is she? She does not hear her own sparkling cry? He wanted to wake her up and give her a piece of his mind when his sensors detected something strange in her bloodstream; a drug. He immediately connected to the internet searching for the name of the drug he detected in her bloodstream. And he quickly found it._

_Sedative: A drug which has a calming or tranquilizing effect on the user._

_They gave her a sedative, but why? he wondered as he walked toward the crib. Stopping in front of the sparkling's crib, he looked down at the sparkling with a smile._

_"Shhh…. " he whispered softly. "I'm here now sparkling," he said as he gently picked her up and cradled her to his chest. The warmth of his holoform body made her stop crying._

_"Oh, you like this don't ya little one?" Ironhide said as he held her tightly walking up and down the room. The sparkling purred in response before slowly drifting into recharge. He gently put the sparkling back to her crib when the nurse came in._

_"Can I help you, sir?" the nurse asked._

_"No. I was just leaving," Ironhide said, turning around._

_"Are you the father of the baby?"_

_Ironhide nodded._

_"Yes. Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course," the nurse said._

_"Why did you give a baby's mother a sedative?"_

_"Because Miss. Jones had not slept for two days, and she needs to rest if she wants to be strong for the baby."_

_Ironhide nodded again._

_"Well, I have to be going now. Can you do me a favor?" he asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Please don't tell Miss. Jones I was here."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's complicated. Can you do that for me?"_

_The nurse nodded her head in response._

_"Thank you."_

_But before he went he approached Sandra's bed and bend down his head. "I promise I will never leave you again," he whispered in her ear before kissing her lips softly. And with that promise he walked away._

End of flashback

"**And that's how it happened**," he said, finishing his story.

"**And that's when you made up Derek**?"

"**Yes**," he admitted, as he sat next to Spectra. "**I knew she would never take me back after all I have done, and I also knew you would offline me the moment I get close to them. So I needed a plan**."

"**Does Optimus know about this**?"

"**Primus no**," he quickly said. "**He would offline me if he would ever find out about this**."

"**And what do you want from me**?"

"**I only want from you not to stay on my way**. **Nothing less, nothing more**."

"**You know I can't do that**. **It's my sparkling we are talking about**."

"**I know, and I understand you**" he said, rising up to his feet. "**But there is something you should see**."

"**What**?"

"**This**," Ironhide said, opening his spark chamber.

Spectra's optics went wide in pure horror when she saw his spark. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"**Wha….wha… what have you done**?" she barely managed to say as she back up against the wall.


	73. The prisoner part 3

Three and a half years later...

"Your spark….IT'S BLACK!" Spectra muttered in shock, as she watched the black mass of energy pulsing inside his chamber.

"I know," Ironhide replied, with a shrug like it was a normal thing.

The femme Decepticon was afraid and for a pretty good reason. If this was what she thought it was, then Primus help them all because no one will be able to stop him; she needed to be one hundred percent sure, she had to examine it more carefully.

"Let me see," she said, as she carefully approached him raising her right servo to touch it.

Sensing what she wants to do Ironhide's spark gave a deep and threatening rumble.

"NO!" he suddenly growled, closing his spark chamber in front of her.

"You need to let me feel your spark so I….we would know with what we're dealing with," she tried to explain.

"And why should I trust you?" he asked, his blue optics becoming darker with each passing nanoclick as he watched her with such intensity that she felt a shiver run up her spine, but she tried not to show it. She carefully observed him; his blue optics were now black, burning from uncontrollable lust and desire; his voice deeper than usual.

All the symptoms are there but I have to be sure, she thought to herself before she spoke.

"The same reason I have to trust you. Now please let me help you," she said, trying to sound calm though she was terrified.

His optics soften a little at her pleads.

"Alright, I will let you. But if you try anything as Primus is my witness, I will offline you on the spot."

"I won't trust me."

"I hope, for your sake" he said, opening his chamber again.

Approaching him, she gently placed her servo on his spark; closing her optics, she allowed herself to feel its energy.

There was nothing sexual about it, the medics back on Cybertron were doing this all the time.

The spark's energy crackled between her claws as she touched it; she could feel the sparks confusion. It was so close to its mate, and yet the right to bond with her, to pleasure her was denied from him; instead some other mech took its place and his mate. The spark was burning with a fatal mixture of love, hurt, possessiveness, lust, desire, fury and jealousy. The spark pulsed violently under her claws. No one takes what is rightfully his, it will have his mate one way or another and it will destroy anyone standing in its way. Spectra pulled her servo away, her fears were confirmed.

Ironhide breathed heavily; his optics closed. He clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth together; he seemed like he was in agony.

"Your spark it hurts. Right?" she said, looking at him.

"Sometimes," he admitted, opening his optics to look at her.

"Look Ironhide, I'll be honest with you," Spectra started, as she walked up and down before she turned to him. "It's worse than I thought,"she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your spark is reverting to its primal instincts, and it's beginning to take control over your body and mind. You need to tell the truth to Sandra before it's too late."

"Are you out of your circuits? If I tell her the truth, I will lose her forever."

"I do not think you understand how serious this is," she said in a serious voice. "The little lie you made up… Derek…. your spark sees Derek as a threat; a mech who took his mate away."

"That's ridiculous. I'm Derek."

"I know that, you know that, but your spark doesn't. It only knows his mate is showing affection toward other mech; loving him and pleasuring him, and it's burning from jealousy. You're just one step away from reverting to your primal instincts and when it happens you will become a danger to everyone around you and especially to her."

"I would never hurt her."

"We both know when Cybertronian revert to its primitive instincts logic is gone; there is only an instinct for survival. Now I can help you stop the process, but you need to let me go."

"NO!"

Spectra sighed.

"Listen to, me we need to stop the process. You need to bond with her as soon as possible."

Now those were the last words she expected to say, and to him.

"You trusted me enough to let me touch the most vulnerable part of your body. I need you to trust me on this too. Can you trust me?"

Ironhide thought about it; she was right. If he wanted to stop the process, he will have to trust her. There was no other way.

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed.


	74. All hell breaks loose part 5

**A/N Happy New Year guys :) I also want to thank you for** **the reviews, alerts, favorites :)**

* * *

Cemetery Wind headquarters

"Savoy is everything ready?" Attinger asked, over his Bluetooth earpiece walking down the hall of the Cemetery Wind headquarters and toward the main laboratory.

"Yes. We are waiting for you to come so we could start," Savoy replied.

"Activate Stinger; I'm outside the laboratory," Attinger commanded, disconnecting the call and stopping in front of laboratory door. The laboratory door slid open in front of him and he stepped in and into the enclosed metal balcony**.**

Seeing Atinger enter, Savoy gave the sign to one of the KSI's engineers.

"All systems are ready," the engineer said, as he flipped the switches on. "Stinger is coming online."

Attinger, Savoy and the Cemetery wind agents watched as Stinger's optics flashed red as he came online.

"Good. Now activate Galvatron," Savoy ordered.

"Activating Galvatron."

There was dead silence as they waited for Galvatron to come online, but for some reason he did not. Both engineers looked at each other confused, they did everything right; Galvatron should be online.

"Well….?" Attinger finally spoke. "What's wrong?"

"We don't know Sir," the engineer said over the microphone, scratching his head. "We did everything right, he should be online."

"Sir something is wrong," the other engineer said, looking up at the balcony were Attinger was.

"Explain."

"It's Galvatron; he infected a computer with a virus. He is taking control over all KSI's prototypes."

"WHAT?! SHUT IT DOWN NOW!" Attinger yelled, opening the door of the balcony and running down the stairs.

"I can't," the KSI engineer shouted back as he looked at the sparks flying from the computer.

"I AM MEGATRON!" Megatron roared, breaking the chains that were tied around his waist. Transforming his servo into a gun he began shooting all over the laboratory, killing a couple of Cemetery agents that stood near him instantly, including Savoy. "You pathetic little insects, who do you think you are?" Megatron growled as he continued to shoot, killing everything that moves until only Attinger remain standing, he aimed Attinger.

"I'M NOT ARMED" Attinger shouted. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?" He asked.

"Yes…. "Megatron began. "Yes I would," he said, pulling the trigger killing him.

00000

Cemetery wind cells

"Come on Mikaela, hurry up before someone comes" Sam urged her.

"I'm doing my best Samuel," the brunette snapped at him. "It's not easy to open the cell door" she said.

"I know, but you have to hurry. We still need to free Tessa, Shane and Cade."

"Don't you think I do not know that? There… " she said as the cell door open.

"I love you," he whispered, grabbing her face kissing her. "Three more to go" he said, taking Mikaela's hand into his. As they opened the door of the basement, they collided with Epps.

"Epps what are you doing here?" Sam asked shocked.

"What am I doing here? I'm freeing your white asses out of here that's what."

0000

"You failed us for the last time Lockdown," the Quintesson said, over the computer screen. "You failed to bring us number 15893147617910 and the human hybrid."

"The human hybrid is hidden, I can't find her anywhere. As for Optimus, I will bring him to you, I need more time" the bounty hunter replied.

"No, we gave you plenty of time. We will enter Earth's atmosphere in two earth hours, be ready" and with that he ended the transmission.

"Those sons of a glitches" Lockdown cursed under his breath, turning around. "Where are you hiding Prime?" he spat. Then suddenly as if answering his question, the whole ship shook violently throwing Lockdown to the floor. The bounty hunter quickly rises to his feet and walked toward large window; he looked out the window and saw Optimus standing there.

"Lockdown…. I'm here….. I believe we have some unfinished business. Come down and face me" the Autobot leader snarled angrily.

"PRIME! " The bounty hunter growled, turning around grabbing his weapons.

"Dinobots remember the plan," Optimus said, to them over his comm. link. "The moment Lockdown leaves his ship you get inside and destroy it."

"If we destroy the ship how will we get back to Cybertron?" the Dinobot leader asked.

"Cybertron is no more, this is our home now" Optimus replied closing the comm. link."Let's finish this" Prime whispered, watching Lockdown approaching him; as his battle mask slid over his mouth plate, he drew his sword out and charged at him. But the bounty hunter was ready; squeezing the handle of the sword firmly Lockdown swung the sword at Prime, their swords collide.

"Today you'll pay for everything you've done," Prime said, kicking Lockdown in the stomach, forcing him to make a couple of steps back.

"I don't think so Prime" the bounty hunter snarled charging again.

As the two Cybertronians battled, the Dinobots quietly slipped past them and into Lockdown's ship.

"Alright Dinobots you know what to do" Grimlock said, pulling out a bomb and placing it in the corner of the ship.

The rest of the Dinobots nodded before splitting up in order to set the rest of the bombs.

Few seconds later there was a loud explosion and Lockdown watch his ship fall down in flames.

"You will pay for this Prime" Lockdown growled, turning to the Autobot leader stabbing him in the shoulder and pinning him to the ground. Optimus tried to pull out the sword from his shoulder, but the sword wouldn't budge.

"Now you will join Ratchet in the well of Allsparks," Lockdown said, raising his gun at him, but before he could do that someone shot him in the back. Optimus watched as Lockdown screamed in pain, staggering forward. Pressing his wound Lockdown slowly turned around. A few feet from him stood Spectra and Thundercracker. An evil smirk appeared on Lockdown's lips.

"Look Prime your cavalry has arrived," Lockdown mocked.

"I did not come to help him; I have come to offline you," Spectra said calmly.

"Oh, and can I know the reason why you want to offline me?"

"You took and tortured my sparkling," she said making a few steps toward him. "For that you offline."

"And I enjoyed every nanoclick of it" the bounty hunter replied licking his lips.

Spectra let out a battle cry as she charged at him; the bounty hunter dodged her attack, but Spectra quickly turned and dug her claws into his back, the metal broke as she pushed forward reaching for his spark ripping it out. Lockdown's optics went black as he fell to the ground.

"Thank you," the Autobot leader said, pulling the sword out and rising to his feet. "I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything Prime," Spectra said. "But I will need a favor from you. If someone asks you offline Lockdown. Thundercracker and I were never here. "

The Autobot leader nodded.

"How is Miss. Jones?"

Spectra smiled before she answered. "She is good; she sparked a femme sparkling couple of weeks away."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Spectra we should go, the Autobots are coming," Thundercracker warned her.

Spectra nodded.

Optimus watched as the two Decepticons disappear out of his sight.

"PRIME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He heard Ironhide's voice calling him. Optimus turned and saw the Autobots running toward him; a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm alright Ironhide" Optimus said.

"Sensei you offlined Lockdown," Drift said, looking at Lockdown's dead body.

"Told you he could do it," Hound whispered into Crosshair's audios. "Pay out."

Hidden in Earth's atmosphere the Quintessons watched the Autobots reunion. They knew they lost, turning their ship around they return to their planet.


	75. The devil is in the details

"You have to tell her," Spectra said, to Ironhide over her comm. link as they drove through the streets of LA. She was still trying to convince him to tell Sandra the truth, but without success.

"I can't," Ironhide replied with a deep sigh. "Trust me, I want to tell her the truth more than anything, but I fear what her reaction would be," he said sincerely.

"Ironhide listen….." Spectra began softly, when suddenly Ironhide's voice cut her off cursing.

"FRAG!" he cursed under his breath as he slammed on his brakes stopping.

"What's wrong?" Spectra asked, as she parked next to him.

"I completely forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Today is Selena's sparkday, and I forgot to buy her a sparkday present," Ironhide replied over the link. "And the sparkday party is beginning in five hours."

There was a small chuckle on the other side of the comm link.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY SPECTRA!" he shouted annoyed.

"Alright, alright calm down you big tin can. I have an extra sparkday present at home, you can take it," Spectra said. "But you have a bigger problem than the sparkday present."

"Like what?"

"Like….How will you produce two holoforms at once?"

"Frag I did not think about it," he muttered to himself. What am I going to do he wondered to himself. Spectra was right, I can't produce two holoforms at once. I will have to choose he thought.

"Well…? Spectra asked couple of nanoclicks later.

"I will go as Derek," he replied.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you told her the truth."

"My decision is final Spectra."

"Alright, as humans like to say it's your funeral," Spectra said closing the _comm. link._

0000

I quietly walked up the stairs and slowly opened my daughter's bedroom door; peering through the open door I saw she was still asleep. I quietly tiptoe and went over to her bed; leaning down I began kissing her all over her face waking her up.

"Mommy! Stop it!" Selena giggled as I kissed her.

"Happy birthday baby," I said, pulling her into my arms.

"Can I open my presents?" she asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"What no thank you mommy, only can I open my presents" I said laughing, caressing her hair.

"Thank you mommy" she quickly said.

"You are welcome."

"So, can I open my presents?"

I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You may."

"YAY!"

She jumped out of bed in the blink of an eye and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Selena no running down the stairs! " I shouted after her, as I followed herdown the stairs. I didn't even make it to the kitchen when I heard her tearing the wrapping paper apart with her little hands. When I entered the kitchen I saw her sitting at the table hugging small plastic cannon.

I smiled to myself as I watched her playing with the cannon. She looks just like her father.

"Do you like it?" I asked softly.

"Yes mommy. Thank you."

"You are welcome. So do you want pancakes for breakfast? "

"Yes, please."

0000

Three hours later

"Dad, can you help me get set up the table?" I asked, as I pulled the plates out of the cupboard.

"Sure honey."

"So, who's coming?" my dad asked, setting up the table for the guests.

"Oh the usual people" I replied, putting the bowls with snacks on the table. "Lennox with his wife and kids; then Epps with his wife and kids" I started to enumerate. "Sam, Mikaela, Selena's friends from kindergarten, and their parents, Monica, Amy, you, mom and Derek."

"And Ironhide is not coming" Dean asked confused.

I shook my head.

"No. He has some meeting at the base," I replied.

"I see."

"We need to hurry up people will start to come in an hour," I said, looking up at the kitchen clock that was hanging on the wall above my head.

000

It was about 5 o'clock when people started to arrive. The first who arrived were Amy and Monica, then my mom and Derek followed by the Lennox family. Half an hour later the Epps family arrived with and Sam and Mikaela. And finally last but not least Selena's kindergarten friends and their parents. The party was going very well the people were chatting animatedly about all sorts of things and the kids were running all over the place giggling.

I couldn't help but to smile as I watched Selena running around playing with her friends. How the time flies I thought to myself.

"She is beautiful," a male voice winced me from my thoughts. I turn around and saw Derek standing next to me.

"Yes she is," I agreed. "Having fun?"

"Yes."

"Sandra…" I heard my mother's voice calling me from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to cut the cake."

"Coming," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Here put the candles on the cake," she said, giving me four pink candles.

"I hope the kids will like it," I said, placing the candles gently on the cake, trying not to ruin the frosting.

"Oh, they will trust me." My mother assured me, opening the kitchen door. "Alright little ones gather around the table, it's time for the cake," Spectra said.

As the kids and parents gather around the table they began to sing happy birthday.

"Selena baby, make a wish and blow out your candles," I said, as I put the cake down on the table.

Closing her eyes, Selena made a wish before blowing out the candles.

"Okay, who wants to eat some cake?" I asked, cutting the cake and started handing out pieces.

000

By nine o'clock all the guests had already gone to their homes.

"Well pumpkin, we have to be going home to" my dad said, holding Selena in his arms.

"You sure you don't mind Selena staying with you for the night?"

"Of course not, she is our granddaughter."

I nodded.

"Thanks dad."

"Don't mention it. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright," I said, closing the door and walking into the living room. "Finally alone," I said, wrapping my arms around Derek's neck kissing him.

"Mhm," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," I whispered, burying my head into his chest inhaling his scent.

"I love you too sweetspark."

The moment the words had left his mouth, he regretted them. He could feel the change in the atmosphere as her entire body tense in his arms. She raised her head up to look at him.

"Did you just call me sweetspark?"

"No," he replied, trying to sound calm but his voice was betraying him.

"No…." I said shaking, my head, and pushing him away from me backing up. "I know what I heard, you called me sweetspark."

"Scrap," Ironhide sputtered. How could he be so careless?

I watched as Derek's holoform disappeared and his holoform appeared.

"My god," I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand. "Ironhide tell me…. Was it you all along or just for tonight?"

He didn't say anything; he just stood there.

"ANSWER ME!"

"All along," he whispered, barely audible, but I heard him clearly.

I was shocked, hurt and angry. I made a couple of steps back, grabbing the chair behind me and sitting down closing my eyes. He lied to me for years. The man I loved was not real; he did not exist. How could I be so blind not to see what was right in front of me? I thought to myself. Sam knew it from the beginning, and even Annabelle recognized him.

"Please let me explain," Ironhide said in a gentle voice.

"Get out!" I whispered, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Sandra…please," he begged.

"I will not say it again! Get out before I call the police!"

"NO!" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No….?"

"No," he repeated. "I will not leave till we talk."

"Talk…. ! Talk….!" I said, rising from the chair; my whole body shaking from the anger. "You want to talk? Alright, let's talk. I will go first," I said, approaching him. "You lied to me and my daughter for four years pretending to be something you are not…."

"Selena knows," he said coldly, cutting me off.

"What…?"

"Selena knows," he repeated. "From the moment she could understand things I told her."

"Oh, and that should make me feel better!?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hate you?" He said shocked. "Sandra, I don't hate you. I love you."

He looked hurt.

I LOVE YOU!? HOW DARE HE SAY THAT TO ME? AFTER ALL HE DID TO ME?! AND AFTER ALL THE PAIN HE CAUSED ME?

"You love me?" I repeated with a laugh. "You don't know what love is. My mother was right all along, I was just too blind and stupid to see it. And when I think that I made love to you, it makes me sick to my stomach."

That was it; something inside him snapped and his facial expression changed. His demeanor changed from sad and hurt to pure fury; his eyes became dark and angry and within seconds he had gripped her hair wrapping it around his fist and jerking her towards him.

"ENOUGH! How….how dare you? How dare you say that to me?" he whispered in a furious tone as he moved me up against the wall.

"Let me go Ironhide; you're hurting me," I shouted grabbing his hand, trying desperately to free myself,but his grip was too strong.

I have never seen him so outraged in my life. A vase which was standing on the table fell to the floor with a loud crash as I kick the table, struggling to get free. My back hit the wall as he pressed his body against mine, his hand still wrapped in my hair.

"I've never been so insulted in my life. But I promise you one thing; by the end of the night I'm gonna make you regret your words."

"What are you going to do?" I whispered.

I was scared. His eyes were dark, unreadable.

His mouth curled in a vicious smile.

"Oh, you will see."


	76. The devil is in the details part 2

"What are you going to do?" I whispered.

"Oh, you will see," he whispered tenderly as his lips caressed my ear. My heart jumped into my throat, and my breath shortened at his words. His strong masculine scent filled my nostrils and his deep gruff voice sent shivers down my spine. God, how I missed his scent and the feeling of his body pressed against me. How I missed him. _Derek_ never had such an impact on me like Ironhide did, yes I loved _Derek_ but I never loved him like I loved Ironhide. Focus Sandra, focus don't let him fool you. He is trying to trick you. Don't let him win.

He smirked, watching my reaction.

"You like this? Don't you?" he said with a chuckle, his body pressed against mine, his hand still tangled in my hair to hold me still.

"No," I muttered under my breath.

"Liar. You should know by now that I can sense when you're lying," he murmured, his lips only inches away from mine. "My sensors are telling me this arouses you," he whispered, among my mouth before moving his lips over my cheek.

Ignoring his comment my gaze darted past him and toward the door. If I could just get to the door, maybe I could manage to get away I thought to myself. He turned his head and looked at the door before turning back to look at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he smirked, seeing my intention.

I felt my heart racing; I closed my eyes tight and deeply inhaled, trying to calm myself down. Alright Sandra, this is not happening; he is not really here. This is just one of your many sex dreams that you have about him lately. You will wake up any moment now. Come on wake up, wake up a voice screamed in my head. Why can't I wake up?

I felt his hand letting go of my hair and moving away from me.

Ironhide stepped back with a disappointed sigh.

"Sandra….open your optics," he said, softly.

But, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Sandra, I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you. Open your optics now!" he commanded.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes; I tried to look away, but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. His demeanor was serious. His neon blue eyes burning into mine.

"Why are you fighting a losing battle?" he whispered, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel his warm breath against my skin and, I began to squirm. I could feel him smile against my neck. "You cannot win. Even your body is betraying you," he continued.

"Ironhide please, let me go," I begged.

"No. I once promise you I would never leave you, and I broke that promise. When you were at the hospital after you sparked Selena I promise you I wouldn't leave you again. And I won't repeat the same mistake. You are my sparkmate. You belong to me," he said.

Hospital? He was in the hospital when I gave birth to Selena?

"You doubt me," he said cupping my cheek and kissing me.

My eyes went wide when I felt his hands slipping under my blouse. I slowly raised my arms up and pushed him hard in the chest, causing him to stumble a few steps back; I quickly made my way towards the door. I heard him growl in frustration as he ran after me. I grabbed the door handle, but before I could open the door, he caught up to me; grabbing me from behind he picked me up and threw me on the couch. I felt his hands on my waist again; he flipped me over so that I was on my back, facing him; I tried to push him off but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"Do that again and there will be consequences," he whispered in a low firm voice as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes he broke the kiss. "Admit it," he demanded, his eyes black from lust.

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you still love me."

"In your dreams Autobot!"

"I was very patient with you sweetspark, but now my patience came to an end. Admit it!"

"Go to hell!" I hissed.

"Fine, have it your way," he purred, as his hand moved over my hip, and then down my thighs. My back suddenly arched towards him.

"I rest my case," he mocked. "Admit it."

"No!"

"I can do this all night."

"Alright, you bastard, you win! I love you! I never stop loving you. Are you happy now?" I said closing my eyes.

He cupped my face with both of his hands.

"More than you could ever know."


End file.
